Far From Home
by QueenHermystwin
Summary: Hermione's life has been turned around. She has so many problems and she either won't or can't tell anybody.Not to mention she is on the run and her best friends have shunned her.So what happens when she is suddenly in New York.Who comes to the rescue?COM
1. Chapter 1

**

Far From Home Chapter 1: Captured

**

A young woman was running through a forest in England. Her hair was askew and her clothes ripped and muddy. The skin that was showing was bloody and scratched. But she had to keep moving. If she missed that boat all hope was lost. She was out of breath and slowing down.

"Noooo!" She screamed in her mind.

She had to keep running.

She had to get there.

She had to make it.

"Just a little farther!" She thought. "Your almost there"

She heard footsteps behind her becoming louder.

She needed a place to hide and fast.

She saw a ditch just ahead.

She jumped and landed in a muddy and wet ditch. Despite that however she lay down however and tried to calm her breathing and nerves. She listened carefully to hear them run by.

"Come on just a bit farther!" She can't be to fast a male voice yelled from the path she had been traveling on only moments earlier.

She waited another minute or so after she heard their footsteps go by her hiding place. She carefully climbed out without slipping amazingly enough.

"All aboard to Sweden!" A voice called in the distance.

She could still make it hopefully. She started to run when suddenly something grabbed her. She tried to whip around and face them but they held her firmly the other way. She heard a menacing laugh behind her as the person watched her struggle. A chill ran down her spine. She had heard a laugh like that before. Only while she was cornered by many death eaters. She had never wanted to hear that laugh again.

"You stole Dragon from us and now you shall both pay dearly!" A voice hissed in her ear.

She shivered and began to cry silently which quickly turned into uncontrollable sobs. The person quickly gagged and blindfolded her in an attempt to make her be quiet. She however only cried harder. The person turned her around. She was having some breathing troubles now. The gag was so tight.

**SLAP**

A hand came down on her face and slapped her. It left a good-sized red mark on her left cheek.

"Shut up you filthy little girl!" The person sneered at her.

She tried to stop the tears but she couldn't they just kept coming. Her sobs wouldn't cease and she was making lots of noise. She tried holding her breath but that just made it worse.

**WHACK**

A cane came down on her head causing her to fall to the ground. She felt very dizzy as she lay on the ground trembling in fear. She groaned rather loudly considering her mouth was still gagged.

**WHAM**

She got hit again this time in the stomach. Then again and again and again. The pain was unbearable. She felt like she could just shrivel up and die right there.

"Why me!" She begged in her head. "What did I do to deserve this!"

The beatings stopped at that thought.

"Well for starters you stole Dragon and secondly your nothing but a filthy mudblood!" The man told her.

The girl's eyes widened in shock.This was a wizard! "Then they must be a death eater or slytherin or some else who is extremely mad." She thought. "And he can obviously read minds"

"Hahahaha!" The voice laughed above her. "I'm a death eater and don't you forget it and yes you stupid girl I can of course read minds!"

The beatings began again more painfully this time.Then after what seemed like an eternity they finally stopped.She choked back a sob. She was having troubling breathing but was still conscious.

"Finally!" She thought until.

The person drove one pointed boot into her stomach and she passed out just after she felt herself being dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Savior in a Strange Place_**

Hermione awoke with a throbbing head and basic bodily ache.

"What happened?"she thought as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small dingy narrow alley with garbage bags and old cardboard boxes littered throughout it. She slowly started to stand up and brush herself off. She winced for at every movement she made pain cursed through her body. Hermione plunged her hand into the secret pocket she had in her robes that only she could place her hand in. She smiled weakly, but quickly grimaced, as her hand touched a thin sleek piece of wood. She pulled out her wand and slowly began walking down the alley with a slight limp.

"Well well well what do we have here?" A voice came from the shadows beside a dumpster.

Hermione gulped as a tall muscular man with ebony hair and sea-green eyes stepped out of the shadows. Hermione could see it in his eyes that he had been drinking. Her father had looked at her the same way before. He stepped toward her and Hermione took a few steps back.

"Think, Hermione, think." She screamed in her head."Ouch it hurts to think."

Hermione just couldn't think her mind had fogged over

"What would a pretty young lady such as yourself be doing out here on her own." He licked his lips his eyes boring into her's. "It isn't safe for a young lady to be out on her own."

Hermione took a couple more steps back and ran into the wall.

"Well?" He demanded moving in so that he was only inches from her face.

She was silent except for a small whimper that escaped her lips. He slapped her across the face leaving a red mark on it. Hermione's head jerked back and hit the wall. Tears formed in her eyes but she willed herself not to cry.

"Got an answer yet?" He smirked whispering in her ear.

When she remained silent he slapped her again harder this time and leaned in.

Hermione quickly dodged him but he grabbed her wrists and effortlessly pulled her back to him.

"Your not going anywhere." He snarled pushing her back into the wall.

She tried to knee him in a not too pleasant place but he blocked himself with his knee. Hermione had to get away.

"Help." She thought her heart racing.  
He held both of her hands above her head with one hand while his other hand explored her.

"No." She managed to mumble when his hand fumbled at the top button of her blouse.

"Would you rather me do this?" He moved his hand slowly down her front to her belt.

"No get away from me!" Hermione shrieked panicking slightly.

Hermione's honey brown eyes flitted around the alley. The man laughed out loudly and coldly.

"Ha you stupid girl no one is here to save you, your all alone." He snarled cruelly.

"He..." Hermione attempted to yell but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shut the hell up." He snarled hitting her on the head.

Her head suddenly pounded unmercifully. He threw Hermione to the ground and sat straddling her. His hands moved to the buttons on her blouse and began to undo them.

"No." she barely whimpered

He grinned like a maniac at her.

"Help!"she screamed.

"Haven't I told you enough times to shut up." He snarled gripping her shoulders extrememly tightly.

Hermione whimpered in pain.He began to undo the middle button when...

"Expelliaramus!" a deep male voice echoed through the alleyway.

The man was blasted back into the wall and he slumped to the ground in a heap.hermione heard footsteps hurrying towards her.

"I hope he is a good wizard." Hermione thought as the footsteps neared her.

The man kneeled beside her and Hermione got a look of who it was.he was quite tall with white-blonde hair and steely gray blue eys that were full of concern.Hermione's eyes grew wide when she realized who the man was.

"M...Malfoy."she managed to stutter out.

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips.

He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her thin shoulders.Hermione fumbled with buttons of her blouse trying to close them quickly before Draco could see anything.Draco turned around so he couldn't see anything which surprised her greatly.

"Hmm you think he would have wanted to see as much as possible." Hermione thought.

Hermione was done and he turned around to look at her. He had changed and she knew it.His hair was no longer slicked back but fell into his eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and baggy black jeans with white phatfarms that were laced with white laces.

"Dang he got hott over the summer." Hermione thought looking him up and down. "And he actually seems to care about me...wait did I just say that about Malfoy?"

"Come on I'll take you home." He said kindly taking her hand.

"Just take me to Harry's,he lives at Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey." She told him.

"Umm Hermione you do know where you are right?" He asked turning to look at her.

"England, of course." Hermione said rather confused.

"No Hermione, you are in the United States New York City to be exact." Draco said looking at her licking his lips nervously.

"What!" Hermione screamed. "How the hell did I get here?"

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know." Draco said quietly putting his arm around her and leading her out of the alleyway.

Hermione didn't do anything about his arm he just kept walking with her. They were silent for a minute.

"I'm just gonna guess you don't have any place to go." Draco started.

"You think." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Well you can just come to my apartment." He finished as if she hadn't said anything.

"You have a house in America?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Sorta." Draco said. "I share an apartment with my friend Jake and Blaise Zabini you know Blaise from school."

"Yes I do." she replied stiffly.

Blaise had been one of those Slytherin boys who had always teased her.

"But your parents..."Hermione began.

"Are in London and I don't give a damn what they think." Draco stated.

"But your only sixteen don't you need them for money?" Hermione knew how Draco liked to live the good life.

"I am quite aware that I am sixteen and all of us boys have jobs so we don't worry about money." They had arrived outside a pub.

Draco led Hermione inside. It was a small dimly lit pub. It was a circular room with tables and chairs squeezed in. A bar with about a dozen stools was to their right. To their left was a couple fireplaces and a staircase leading to the second floor. A few people were sitting around conversing with each other or reading the Nightly Prophet. Draco slipped his arm around Hermione and she blushed.

"Okay Hermione relax he just put his arm around your waist." Hermione told herself.

She looked up at him and saw him glaring at some people in the pub. She looked around and saw many men staring at her. Draco pulled her close and led her over to the fireplaces. He took a bit of floo powder from a flowerpot which was sitting on a small table while she waited by a fireplace. The men still hadn't broken their stares. Draco glowered at this.

"Ready to go home, honey." He said loudly enough so that the whole pub could hear him.

A few men rolled their eyes and looked away but some still seemed to be in a trance like state staring at Hermione. Hermione sighed at the blonde.

"Come on Draco, before I mess up your hair." Hermione teased.

His face turned very pale and he whispered "You wouldn't dare." In a appalled voice.

"Then you better hurry up." Hermione said testily tapping her foot on the ground.

Draco grinned as he walked over to her. He put his arm around her and they stepped into the fire.

"Apartment 109 Malsburry Apartments." Draco cried.

They began spinning and Hermione felt herself pulling away from Draco due to momentum. Draco pulled her in close and held her there against his body. They fell out of the fireplace onto a soft carpeted floor. Draco was on top of Hermione.

"Get off of me Draco." Hermione snapped at him.

"Nah I'm good right here." Draco said not moving.

Before Hermione could reply the door opened and a man stepped in.  
"Whoa Draco could you at least take that to your room." The man snapped with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Shut up." he muttered getting off of Hermione.

The man switched on the lights and Hermione gasped when she saw his face. He was a tall muscular man with ebony hair and sea-green eyes. Draco offered his hand to Hermione but she ignored it staring at the man. Draco looked from Hermione to the man and back again.

"Earth to Hermione you ok?" Draco asked.

"Hmm yeah I'm good." Hermione took his hand and he helped her up.

"Hermione this is Jake, Jake this is Hermione." Draco introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said shaking her hand.

"Same to you I'm sure." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, Hermione you want anything?" Draco asked heading for a door on the left.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said glad for an excuse to get out of the room.

They both went into the kitchen. There was a door in the kitchen that seemed to lead to a bedroom. Draco got all the stuff to make sandwiches with out. Hermione went over to the counter to help Draco make the food. She was starved. When they were done with the food they went into the living room and sat down on a couch that was in front of a fireplace. Between the fireplace and couch was a small table. There were a couple armchairs spread out in the room. They ate in silence.

"Draco?" Hermione turned to face him.

"Hmm?" Draco murmured.

"How do you know Jake?" Hermione asked looking at the fire.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. "We met in a club called _Moonlight Dreams._"

"Oh that makes me feel better." she thought. "Oh." was all she said out loud.

Draco stared at her oddly. He stood up and stretched yawning.

"Well I'm going to bed my room's the one through the kitchen "he said with a wink walking towards the door. "Oh yeah and by the way I should warn you Jake has a tendency to come out in the middle of the night and sleep on the couch regardless of whether some one is there or not. Good-night."

He walked through the kitchen to his room and she heard a door close.

"Well lets see on one hand I could stay out here and risk the chance of having my attempted rapist try to sleep on the same couch with me or I can go in Draco's room and sleep in his bed." Hermione tried to sort out her thoughts. She sighed and got up deciding that sleeping in Draco's bed was much better than risking sleeping on the same couch with Jake. She walked through the kitchen and knocked on Draco's door before walking in.

He was propped up against his pillow facing her. He had nothing over his chest and Hermione could see the muscles easily even in the dark. He smiled at her as she walked over to his bed and slid under the covers.

"I knew you'd come in here." He said laying back down.

"Oh really and how exactly did you know that." Hermione said laying on her side looking at the side of his head.

"Because you can't resist me." He stated turning to look at her.

"Your full of yourself." Hermione snapped.

Draco smirked at her but remained silent. Hermione eventually drifted off to sleep. When he was positive she was asleep, Draco leaned over and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered before falling off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 2:Why?**

Hermione woke at the crack of dawn the next morning. When she first woke up her first thought was...

_"Where am I"_she looked around the room and then down at Draco who was still sleeping peacefully in the bed beside her.

_"Oh yeah"_she swung her legs off of the bed and shuddered when her feet hit the cold ground.

She got off the bed and walked into the kitchen. She entered the door she supposed was the bathroom. It was.

Inside was quite a beautiful bathroom considering three teenage boys used it. Hermione walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked fairly decent though she hadn't been able to properly wash ,brush her teeth, or put on make-up in a couple of days. She started the water and got some soap and a towel which she found under the sink. After she washed she brushed her hair with a brush that was on the sink counter. Finally deciding she could do nothing more for her appearance she went back to Draco's room.

He was still sleeping peacefully on his bed snoring lightly. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Hermione watched him carefully thinking.

_"He looks like such an angel when he is sleeping"_she thought_"Today I have to ask him, but what to ask. I have so much to ask like why he is being so nice to me"_

Draco stirred slightly rolling over. Unfortunately for him he was already on the edge of the bed and he fell off with a loud whack.

"Ow"he was face down on the floor.

Hermione burst out laughing at him.

"Yes yes hahaha very funny"he said unenthusiastically.

"Yes actually it was absolutely hilarious"she told him.

Draco stood up yawned and stretched. He walked to the door and turned around.

"You do want to come shopping today right"he asked.

"Yeah"she nodded her head pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Well then come on we gotta wake up the guys and eat. Blaise will probably join us anyway"he walked out the door.

Hermione sighed and got off the bed to follow him. She didn't really want Blaise to join them she just hoped he was as nice as Draco was being. The first thing she noticed when she walked into the kitchen was a groggy Blaise Zabini sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffe. Draco sat across from him sipping coffee as well. Blaise flashed her a small smile as she sat down in the last seat.

"Want some coffee, Hermione?"Blaise asked.

"No thanks"Hermione looked at him rather funny but didn't say anything more.

"Did Jake leave already?"Draco broke the silence.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he did"Blaise flipped his black hair out of his eyes.

_"He looks kinda good when he does that"_Hermione watched him._"Too bad he is so mean to people all the time"_

Draco looked at his watch"I suggest we go now so we can beat the shopping rush"

"It's 6:30 in the morning"Hermione looked up surprised.

"I know but some people around here live and breath solely to shop, you'd be surprised how many people are already shopping"Draco explained to her getting up and walking to his room to get dressed.

Blaise followed suit to his own room and Hermione left to the living room to wait for them to get ready. After about ten minutes both boys were in the living room showered and dressed and ready to go.

"Come on Hermione"Blaise offered her his arm in a medieval knight sort of way.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked past him to the fireplace. She didn't entirely forgive either of them for the way they were at school. Draco took some floo powder and handed it to Hermione and Blaise. He stepped in first.

"Cobbler's Pub"he cried before he was swept away.

Blaise quickly followed him. Hermione stepped in as soon as he was gone.

"Cobbler's Pub"she cried before being swept away twirling around before she fell out of the fireplace and onto the cold floor in Cobbler's Pub. She felt two hands on either side of her pulling her onto her feet. Draco and Blaise towered over her with smirks on their faces.

"Smooth"Blaise's smirk got wider.  
Hermione glared at him but it had no effect what-so-ever.

Draco sighed"Come on you guys"

They followed Draco out the door and into the weak sunlight. The street already had many people walking along looking into store windows. The boys led Hermione to a girl's shop across the street. When they walked in Blaise announced that he was going girl watching and left them.

"Meet us back here in two hours"Draco called to his retreating back.

Hermione hurried off to look for some clothes. There were so many choices in the huge store. She spent an hour throwing stuff at Draco for him to carry until she tried them on. He stumbled around with the weight of the clothes. Giggling Hermione led him to the dressing rooms. She spent forty five minutes trying on clothes. In the end she decided to buy two skirts, three pairs of regular jeans. One of the skirts was red cloth that was layered and a patched jean one. She also got six shirts. All of them were solid colors except for one that said Angel and one that said Don't hate me because I'm beautiful hat me because your boyfriend thinks so.

Hermione placed all of the other clothes back on the shelves and racks.

"Go up by the check out counters and I'll meet you there in ten minutes"she told him.

"Ok"both of them went their separate ways.

Hermione walked to the lingerie department. She picked out a couple pairs of underwear and a few bras. Blaise suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Boo"he said.

"Aghh"Hermione yelped turning around to look at him.

"What you getting Hermione"he winked at her"Oh I see you and Draco definitely shouldn't be so rough at night if you catch my drift"

Hermione smacked him on the head"Shut up that isn't funny"

"Yes it is"he countered.

"No it isn't"she snapped.

Instead of answering he just sniggered as he fell into step with her. She hurried over to the make-up aisle and took a large case that had everything she would need in it. She left the aisle walking towards the check-out. Blaise's eyes never left her as he followed her.

"You know your really annoying"Hermione snapped.  
"Yes I do I pride myself on that aspect of myself"he smirked at her.

They found Draco and went to the check out line. When the lady got the price for the clothes and make-up Hermione dug threw her pocket and counted out some money but Draco beat her to paying for it.

"Thanks"he said grabbing the stuff and heading to the door.

Hermione followed closely behind him taking some bags from his overloaded arms.

"So where do you guys wanna eat"Blaise strode out of the store and looked up and down the street.

Hermione was surprised to see the street was jam-packed with people. She was squeezed between Draco and Blaise by the surrounding crowd.

"Let's go to the Eagle's Nest it should be nice and quiet there"Draco suggested.

Seeing Hermione's quizzical expression he explained"it is an Italian restaurant that has excellent food and is always nice and quiet. Plus we always get a separate room"he added with a grin.

They walked for a while before stopping in front of a nice looking building. The boys walked in with Hermione following behind them. Inside was a nice looking room that was dimly lit but in a nice way. There was a maroonish red carpet and creamy walls. There was many tables nicely spaced that were mostly occupied. A man who looked to be in his mid fifties was sitting at the host's desk in the lobby.

"Ah Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Zabini how are you this evening?"the man greeted them happily.

"We're fine Haggart just fine"Blaise said.

"We request a private room for an hour"Draco said.

"Of course the usual I suppose"he got up from the desk and began walking to a room.

"Yes Haggart"Blaise said lazily following him.

They walked into a room identical to the big one except smaller and there was only one table. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise all took their seats.

"We'll have the usual but Hermione will have to choose her food"Draco said simply.

The man named Haggart left and a moment later cam back with a menu. Handing it to Hermione he nodded when she thanked him and left the room.

"So Draco, how are things at the office?"Blaise cheerfully turned to him smiling. He was lounged out in the chair.

"You know perfectly well how they are going Blaise horrible"Draco snapped.

"I know but it is so much fun to see you get worked up about it"Blaise answered.

Draco glared at him before saying"How are things in the plumbing business?"

"Quite well actually. I was promoted to foreman so now I get to stand around and tell everybody what to do"

"You did that when you weren't foreman too."

"I know but now I don't get yelled at by anyone for it"Blaise smirked.

Draco sighed and shook his head. Hermione whom had decided on her food set down her menu. As if on cue Haggart hurried into the room to take her order.

"Yes miss what'll it be?"he said in a bored I-hate-doing-this sort of voice.

"The Carpellini Pomodoro, please"Hermione said politely

"Coming right up"he said in the same tone exiting the room.

Hermione turned to Blaise and Draco.

"What?"they asked in unison.

"You have lots explaining to do"she said quietly.

They both breathed out and looked at each other.

"Ok well I guess we should begin..."Draco said.

A/N: HAHAHA evil cliffy. Yes that is supposed to be like that. Heeheehee. Anyway remember to review!...Um anyways I would like to say I am extremely sorry it took me so long to update and that I know it is very uncalled for. I have finished the story and I'm writing the sequel. But I now promise I will update much more often. grins sheepishly

Until next time,

The Queen of Darkness Mya


	4. Chapter 4

**Explanations, Pickpockets, and Trouble**

"Well I guess we should start about seventy two years ago when a deranged weirdo named Thomas Marvolo Riddle was born." Draco spoke in a mystical voice.

"Then we get to skip about 60 years ahead to when he started taking over." Blaise piped up happily smiling at her.

"When Voldemort had been in power everybody thought that the Death Eaters and their families had it great. That they would never be hurt. That they would never be in pain. Well they were wrong. Well at least half way wrong. The Death Eaters were the only ones to have it going great for them. They were the only ones who didn't feel pain. Unless Voldemort decided to punish them or they were thrown into Azkaban. But the families was a totally different situation. Voldemort ordered the Death Eaters to torture their own children. It was supposed to make us strong for when we would someday be Death Eaters. That plan however backfired. It weakened us. When Voldemort was defeated the older kids thought the torture was gone. But they were wrong, very wrong. It was the same as usual." Draco paused slightly out of breath and Blaise took over for him.

"We were tortured for everything. Little mishaps we did like not doing everything perfect. Along with other things like them falling in front of others, or anything bad happening to them anywhere other people were. Especially if they were embarrassed...If we were ever nice to someone like a muggle-born at school we would have been tortured unmercifully. That was why we basically acted like we owned the school. No matter ho much that would be we always felt sorry for making fun of others." Blaise apologized.

"So you never meant anything you ever said to me?"she asked quietly.

"Well yes and no." Draco replied"The stuff I said right after you punched me in third year I meant."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "Oh yeah sorry about that."

"It's ok I deserved it." Draco looked at his plate before he resumed eating.

"Yeah you did"Blaise gave his two cents.

"Oh gee Blaise thanks your input was so supportive." Draco rolled his eyes his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Really I thought so, too." Blaise smirked at him.

They all returned to their food and it was silent until Blaise broke it.  
"I'm horny."

"Way too much information." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Draco on the other hand busted out laughing.

"May..Maybe you sh...should t..t...take a shower. A really cold one." Draco said between laughs.

"That's a good idea but it would be better if Hermione joined me." Blaise looked at her in the corner of his eye grinning crookedly.

At that Draco stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at him. Hermione looked rather appalled at the thought and scooted her chair slightly away from Blaise.

"Aww you know you can't resist me. You love me." Blaise flirted.

"Sure Blaise sure just keep telling yourself that." Hermione kept eating.

"Ok then I will." He told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Some people." She thought.

"So how are Potter and Weasel?" Draco tried to make more conversation that was normal.

"They can die painfully and slowly then rot in the deepest pits of hell for all I care." Hermione viciously stabbed her food causing Draco and Blaise to jump.

Blaise and Draco exchanged smirks before resuming their interrogation.

"What did Potty and Weasel do?" Blaise asked grinning madly.

"They are just ass holes who abandoned me when I needed them most." She stabbed her food again.

"Need us to beat them up for you." Blaise joked, still grinning.

"Please do." She pushed her, now empty plate away from her, crossing her legs and arms.

"We will." Draco assured her.

Haggart re-entered the room. "You have fifteen minutes left to use this room."

"Good, can I have a firewhiskey?"Blaise asked.  
Haggart nodded curtly before exiting the room.

"Firewhiskey?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What!"he snapped. "I'm allowed."

"Dude if you get drunk we are leaving you here all by you lonesome." Draco said over his glass.

"Whatever." He snapped sullenly.

Two minutes later Haggart returned with Blaise's firewhiskey.

"Hurry up and finish that I want to go home, I do want to get home today." Draco looked at his watch.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." He took a long gulp of his drink.

Finally he was done and they all left the restaurant after paying. They had only been walking through the thick crowd before a young boy about the age of twelve ran right into Hermione. Without even looking at her let alone saying sorry he ran off as fast as he could.

"Hermione, check your pockets." Draco ordered.

"Why." Hermione's brow knitted with confusion.

"Just do it"he ordered again darkly.

"Er...ok"she dug through her pockets.

Where there should have been money there was nothing. Even more confused than before she kept searching in vain.

"Nothing there." Blaise growled darkly.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

"I'll kill that fucking pickpocket." Draco growled.

"No guys don't worry about it, Let's just go. He's probably long gone anyway." Hermione grabbed their arms and led them down the street towards the Cobbler's Pub.

Dragging them towards the fires Blaise went home first with Hermione and Draco followed. Upon arriving Hermione took all of her new clothes into Draco's room and set them in a corner. Walking down out to the living room she saw Blaise and Draco sitting on the couch talking. She sat down in between them.  
"Well I'm going to bed." Blaise got up and started walking towards his room.

"But it's only 10:30 in the morning." Hermione called to his retreating back sounding surprised.

"Ha he'll sleep no matter what time it is." Draco smiled putting his feet on the coffee table leaning back in the couch.

After a few moments of silence Draco asked what had been nagging at him for a while, or at least ever since Hermione had mentioned how much she hated Harry and Ron.

"Why did they abandon you."

"Huh?"

"Potty and Weasel, why did they abandon you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because it is rather personal."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a full ten minutes before Draco couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Did you do something horrible, or really bad?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know."

Hermione remained silent.

"Are you ever going to tell me."

"Draco..."

"Yeah"

"Shut up and drop it." She screamed at him before stomping off to his room slamming the door hard behind her.

She stayed in there for the rest of the day brooding over her thoughts.

"Why can't he just drop it and take the hint that it is personal." She thought as she laid out on the bed.

"He'll find out eventually." Her more logical side told herself. "Not if I can help it."

She argued with herself like this for the rest of the day before she fell asleep.

**A/N: Yet another chapter! Woot! Today I have decided to add a lot more chapters so be on the lookout for them!**

**Until next time,**

**The Queen of Darkness Mya**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Wrong Turn!**

Hermione woke the next morning feeling much better than the day before although she was still very angry at Draco. Throwing herself out of bed and towards her new clothes. As she chose her new clothes her heart softened slightly when she thought about him buying all these new things. Taking her make-up and clothes she exited the room and went to the bathroom, passing Draco who was sleeping on the couch.

Setting her clothes on the toilet seat and her make-up on the sink she started the water. Once it was just hot enough she jumped in and let the water hit her back. The water felt great and Hermione was happy to have finally showered after almost a week gone without a shower. She quickly washed her hair and body while singing the whole time.

i Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone  
How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with youI guess you never felt that way

But since you've been goneI can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone /i

Jumping out of the shower still humming she dried herself off. Taking a brush she had bought she pulled it through her knotty hair. After what seemed like forever Hermione had tamed her hair and it was now cascading down her back in little ringlets. She was now dry so she pulled on her new clothes and began to put on her make-up. When she was done she stood back and looked at herself. She had some faded low-rise jeans and a red t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail with a small clear clip. Her make-up was natural with a light eye shadow, pink lip-gloss and a thin line of black eyeliner.

"I look good." she told herself.

Her stomach growled loudly. Hermione grabbed it remembering she hadn't eaten since the _Elliot's Nest_ yesterday. She decided to make herself something quick to eat before she retreated to Draco's room.   
The kitchen was deserted and Draco was no longer on the couch. She strode over to the refrigerator and swung it open. Inside she grabbed a pitcher of water and took it to the stove. She got out a pot and a small package of chicken flavored Ramen noodles. Pouring some water into the pot she began boiling the water.

While the water boiled she checked a calendar that hung on the wall by Draco's door to his room. Much to her surprise she found that there was only a month left until they went back to Hogwarts. Hearing the water boiling she hurried back to the stove and pulverized the noodles so that they weren't so long and dumped them in.

Sitting down she began to think about going back to Hogwarts. She would be an outcast if word got around about why the guys and Ginny hated her so much. Hermione's eyes welled up in tears.

How could they be terrible to her? It wasn't her fault. She blinked back the tears and sniffed. Maybe they would forgive her with time. Maybe when she got back to school they would take her in their arms and hug her until she could breath no more apologizing over and over and over. Hermione hoped, no wished that they would.

Sighing she turned off the stove as the water boiled. Adding the flavoring into the noodles and water she poured the soup into the bowl. Sitting down she blew on it to cool it down.

Something popped behind her as she sat down. Turning in her chair she saw Blaise apparate into the kitchen.

"Hey Hermione." He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk out of it.

Opening it up he took a long swig.

"Haven't you ever heard of a cup." Hermione snapped.

He shook his head sitting down across the table from her. His clothes were dirty and black.

"Where have you been." Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"Work." He took another long swig of the milk. "So what did you do to Draco, he's real upset about something".

Hermione paused before answering. "Nothing."

"Mhmm." He nodded his head. 

Hermione pursed her lips and took another sip of soup. Flinching at the scalding hot soup.

"Well best be going see you Hermione." Blaise apparated off.  
"Oh great now Draco's upset." Hermione thought.

Draco's bedroom door opened and in the door was standing in the door. His hair was slightly disheveled and he was wearing black baggy pants and a navy blue t-shirt.

He walked over and sat across from Hermione who concentrated on her food. She could feel his eyes burning into her head as he stared long and hard at her.

"What!" Hermione lashed out at him.

He shrugged and continued staring. Finishing her soup Hermione got up and put it in the sink before walking out to the living room. She sat down on the couch thinking of excuses to leave the apartment.

An idea suddenly hit her in the head. Getting up she practically ran into the kitchen and into Draco's room, where he now was, to yell...

"I'm going out." she turned on her heel and slamming the door behind her she hurried back to the fire and took some floo powder from a small flowerpot.

"Wait where are you going." Draco had followed her back into the living room.

"I told you out." She was about to go into the fire.

"Yeah but be more specific." He never got an answer as she had already left, screaming Cobbler's Pub.

"Bitch." Draco muttered walking back to his room.

Hermione arrived at the Cobbler's Pub quickly and exited as fast as her legs would take her. Once out side she headed towards a building next to the _Elliot's Nest_. On the door was a bronze plague that read: 

Walters Employment Agency  
founded since 1983  
by Herbert Walters

Hermione walked in the tall gray building to see a fairly empty lobby. There was a woman who looked about 55 on the opposite side of the room. A young woman stood next to her and they were chatting away in what sounded like Japanese. A young man about 20 was sitting alone on the left of the room. She headed to a seat on the right and picked up a seventeen magazine. After reading for only a couple minutes she felt someone sit down next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the young man sitting next to her on the couch. She tried ignoring him but all he did was stare at her. Finally he spoke up.  
"Hey, you got a name." He smiled at her.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'll give it to you." She smirked putting her magazine in her lap.

"The name's Kane." He put his hand out in front of her.

"Pleasure." Hermione's smirk was replaced by a frown.

He out his hand back down.

"Kane Masterson." An old woman called from a window that was across from the door Hermione had entered through.

"Here babe call me later." He handed her a piece of paper before turning on his heel and exited the room through a wooden door.

Hermione decided to go up to the window to see if there was any papers to be signed.

"Yes can I help you." The old woman asked.

"Uh yes I would like to apply to be put on the list of people waiting for a job." She replied nervously.

The woman nodded. "Name?" 

"Hermione Granger."

"Okay go sit down, when I call your name come see me." She went back to her paperwork as Hermione went back to her seat.

Sitting down Hermione thought about Kane Masterson.

"He was such an egotistical freak, kinda reminded me of Draco when he was younger." Hermione chuckled lightly to herself thinking about Draco when he was only a year or two younger.

His ego had practically exploded. According to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil he had, had thirty girlfriends or more. Hermione didn't exactly like the two girls as they were very girly, nosy, and total gossips. You couldn't tell them anything without the whole school knowing. Sighing Hermione twisted in her seat a bit becoming impatient.

"Hermione Granger." The woman called her name and Hermione jumped up and almost ran over to the window.

"Yes." She said eagerly.  
"Through that door down the hall first door on your left." She pointed to the door Kane Masterson had disappeared through without looking up from her work.

Hermione nodded and hurried through the door and was in hallway with lots of doors lining the walls. Going through the first door on her left she found herself now in a pale blue room with pure white carpet. There was a mahogany wood desk with a big black leather chair behind it. In the chair was a middle aged woman who reminded Hermione a bit of Professor McGonagall with the stern look she had plastered on her face.

"Sit." She snapped finally looking up at Hermione.

Hermione sat down on a deep green chair while butterflies danced in her stomach. Gulping she took a deep breath watching the woman.

"Your Hermione Granger, right."

"Correct." Hermione nodded to the woman.

"How old are you Ms.Granger?"

"Sixteen."

"And is there anything you would like to do in particular."

"Secretary work would be nice but I'll take most anything."

"Hmm, please fill out this form." The woman handed her a form on a clipboard which turned out to be three pages long.

Writing quickly Hermione finished in 10 minutes. She turned in the papers to the woman who grabbed them rudely.

"Yes it is all in order you may leave now." The woman waved her hand towards the door.

Hermione left at top speed hoping the telephone number was correct. She had looked at it only once when she saw that the boys had a phone in the apartment. She left the building flashing the two woman in the lobby a smile. Outside it was very hot with the sun beating down on her back as she walked back to the _Cobbler's Pub_. Inside she ignored the stares she was getting and stepped into th fire.

She tried to get the words out right but choked slightly on. "Apartment 109 Malsburry Apartments."

She felt herself twirling around and then faster than she remembered she fell face first into the stone hearth. Rubbing her she looked up and realized she definitely wasn't at the apartment.  
The room she was in had black walls and green carpet. There was a large window on the opposite side of the room that had green curtains with a silver Slytherin crest upon it. Hermione gasped as she saw that on the floor was a sliver Dark Mark. Scrambling to her feet she looked around some more. In front of the window was a big desk with a green chair behind it.

Out side the door she heard footsteps and she ran over to the wardrobe that was pushed against the wall. Inside she left the door open just enough that she could see what was happening inside the room.

The door opened and six men all dressed in black masks and robes entered the room.

Hermione gasped. "Death Eaters."she thought.

All the men were laughing loudly. The one that entered first took off his mask slowly as Hermione watched intently her eyes growing wider as she saw more and more red hair. When the mask was fully off she thought she would faint as the face of Percy Weasley was revealed.

A/N: See I told you I was going to post some more! I plan on posting chapters 6-8 after this!It should keep you busy for a while!

Until next time,

The Queen of Darkness Mya


	6. Chapter 6

1**"And Where Have You Been?"**

Hermione stared through the little crack in amazement. Sure Percy had been horrible to his family and Dumbledore, but Hermione never thought he would go to the dark side.

"Hahahaha, I tell you those fools of muggles actually thought they could stand against us"Hermione noticed the way Percy emphasized the word us.

"Oh well just a couple more whores to add the collection back home"Another man took off his mask and Hermione was unsurprised to see Lucius Malfoy.

The rest of the men had taken off their masks and were standing around talking loudly. Hermione caught bits of the conversation and she assumed they had attacked a group of young teenage girls. They had to kill one of them and after that the rest went fairly quietly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she listened to how they planned on raping every girl eventually whilst the girls were locked up in a manor.

She recognized all of the men as Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Zabini, Percy, and Macnair.

"Oy Malfoy, how many cells you got left in that manor of yours?"A dark haired man who slightly resembled Blaise called out across the room.

"About twenty why? Yours getting full, Zabini?"Lucius Malfoy smirked evilly. 

"Hell yeah, Got five to a cell now"Blaise's father answered.

Percy closed a door on a small cabinet on the other side of his desk. Setting the bottle down on the desk he magiced six cups. He poured the alcohol into the cups until they were full to the brim. The other Death Eater's crowded around it and all drank deeply from their cups.

"Ow"Percy Weasley dropped his glass and it shattered on the ground as her grabbed his left forearm. 

Five other crashes quickly followed.

"Come on let's go"MacNair grunted.

All six of the men apparated to an unknown spot where Voldemort was probably waiting for them. When Hermione was sure they were gone she slipped out of the wardrobe cautiously. She crossed the room over to the fireplace and began searching for the floo powder. She looked all over the mantle and through the many green and black and silver vases but found nothing. Hermione stood back and looked all around the room wondering where it was kept.

There on the right side of the desk was a navy blue velvet bag. Hermione hurried over to it and opened it up. Inside was floo powder. Grinning Hermione took a small bit and put the bag back in its place before practically running over to the fireplace.

Just before she was about to leave she heard more footsteps outside the door. As fast as lightning Hermione was back in the wardrobe peeking out through the crack again. She was extensively surprised when a young teenage girl probably only thirteen or fourteen entered the room.

"Mr.Weasley, are you in here?"the young girl asked timidly"Your wife is waiting for you in the lounge"

The girl watched the leather chair intently as it was turned around and from her position you couldn't tell whether or not someone was sitting in it. Hermione studied her clothing carefully. Her skirt was so short and her shirt so revealing that if she bent over she might as well not be wearing anything at all. They were frayed on the edges and had stains everywhere. Hermione's heart went out to the young girl. She was very tan and looked Hawaiian.

"Miliani"a woman's screechy voice echoed up to the room.

"Coming Ma'am"she young girl's eyes widened as she heard the voice.

She ran out the door faster than Hermione had ever seen someone run. Hermione waited a few minutes before getting out of the wardrobe and flooing quickly, before someone else could stop her, to Apartment 109 Malsburry Apartments.

She spun quickly but her thoughts reeled faster. She had to warn Draco and Blaise that their fathers were in the country. At that moment she wished she could go faster than ever. As soon as that thought was over she felt her self falling face first...fast.

Much to her surprise something grabbed her waist before she hit the ground. She was pulled upright to look into the face of Draco.

"And where have you been"he scowled practically pushing her into the couch crossing his arms.

His expression however softened when he saw her pale face that had a scared look plastered on it.

"Hermione"he whispered softly sitting down next to her.

"He...he's in America"she gasped between breaths.

She hated floo powder for a reason it always took the breath out of her.

"Who's in America, who?"Draco grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Your father, and MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise's father, and Percy Weasley"Hermione's breath was back.

"Shit...wait did you say Weasley?"he stood up with his hands behind his head.  
Hermione nodded"Yeah, Percy Weasley"

"Ha, who would have guessed that a Head Boy would go to the Dark Side?"Draco grinned sitting back down next to her.

"It's not funny Draco and have you forgotten already that your father is in the country?"Hermione was now agitated at hin for not taking this very seriously.

"Don't worry I still know but I can't do squat until Blaise gets back from work"Draco smiled sadly at Hermione"But in the mean time tell me everything that happened"

Hermione now launched into the story of how she had come to find out this valuable information.

"Wow"Draco whispered"But like I said we have to wait until Blaise comes home"

"Yes I know"Hermione replied softly before they slipped back into silence.

"Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Did you have teenage girls locked up in your dungeons?"

Draco looked into the fire with tears brimming in his eyes but he didn't answer.

"What happened to them?"Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

"What do you think?"Draco leaned back in the couch keeping his eyes on the ground.

"A lot, like rape and torture and starvation and loads of other stuff"Hermione pulled her legs up onto to the couch a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Don't cry"he muttered pulling her into a hug.

"You didn't...I mean you never"Hermione started.

"No never"Draco held her tightly in his arms.

"That's good to know"Hermione murmured into his chest.

Hermione felt perfect in his arms as if she was meant to be there forever. Not wanting to get up Hermione moved a bit to make herself comfortable. They stayed in the same position until they heard the door open behind them.

"Oh hey Jake"Draco turned around looking to see who came.  
"Hey"he plopped down in an armchair nearby.

"Do you know when Blaise is coming home from work"Draco asked shifting back into his original position.

"Yeah he should be here in like one minute"Jake stood back up"Night"

Hermione watched his retreating back until the door swung open for the second time to reveal Blaise standing in the doorway.

"Hey Blaise"they both said in unison.

"Well aren't you two just ever so cozy"Blaise smirked as he sat down in the armchair Jake had been sitting in.

Hermione and Draco glared at him in mock rage.

"Oh shut up Blaise"Hermione snapped.

"Hey I only calls em' as I see em'"he shrugged.

"Well now that that is over we have a very serious matter to discuss"Draco said solemnly.

"Don't worry serious is my middle name"Blaise smiled stretching out over his chair.

Hermione burst out laughing and Draco closed his eyes while counting to ten.

Blaise glared at them"Well I love you guys too"he muttered.

"Yes well anyway this is very serious"Draco opened his eyes as Hermione stopped laughing and straightened up.

Yet again the story was told but this time Draco told it all with a bit of help from Hermione when he forgot certain parts. Blaise remained silent after the story was told.

Standing up he muttered"I'm going to bed"

He departed from the room before either Hermione or Draco could stop him.

"I'm going to bed"Hermione told Draco after they had been in silence for a couple minutes.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute"he waved her away with his hand.

"Okay goodnight"Hermione walked into Draco's room and turned on the light.  
Walking over to the corner where all her clothes were she pulled out her pajamas and quickly changed into them. Turning off the lights she crawled in bed and tried to fall asleep but her thoughts wouldn't allow her to. She kept thinking about how Blaise and Draco had reacted to their fathers being in America and so close. they hadn't seemed very surprised but they had probably expected for them to come after them.

Hearing the door open she looked up to see Draco coming. She turned away as he pulled off his pants and shirt. He crawled under the covers next her and muttered:

"Night Hermione"

"Night Draco"she muttered back before falling into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

1**No One**

"And your sure that is what you saw"Blaise asked Hermione for the one-millionth time.

"Positive"she answered.

Draco, Hermione, and Blaise sat at the kitchen table discussing Hermione's discoveries. They had been sitting there for almost two hours, but it was only 10 am.

"Well then we have to do something about"Blaise stated the clearly obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious"Draco grinned at Blaise

"Aye it's been a pleasure having you aboard the S.S. Obviousity"Blaise smirked back at him sarcastically. 

Hermione laughed at loud at their crazy antics. Surprisingly enough the two boys were extremely funny. Most people would never believe her if she told them all about their craziness. Of course nobody really knew them like she did. They all thought they were nothing but cold heartless evil Slytherins. Boy were they wrong. They were nothing like that at all, not when they were themselves.

And yet sometimes Hermione wondered if they actually were lying to her to get close to Harry or at least the Light Side. All these things had actually came to her when she had been in Draco's room that whole day and night. If they were trying to get close to Harry then they might as well look else where because she never wanted to see his face again.

All of a sudden Hermione felt a bit dizzy. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It obviously wasn't working very well because she still felt like she was going to throw up. Quickly she got up. Too quickly. She stood there for a moment.

"Hermione what is it?"Draco stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

Oh no Hermione thought before she ran into the bathroom.

Hermione leaned against the wall shaking and sweaty. She had just spent five minutes throwing up into the toilet. She closed her eyes thinking that this couldn't be happening to her. Breathing slowly and deeply she steadied herself.

"Hermione, are you okay?"Hermione heard Draco's voice on the other side of the door.

He sounded nervous, scared, and concerned. He could be quite sweet at times.

"Hermione, can we come in?"Blaise too seemed to be with him and just as concerned.

Hermione couldn't get up the strength to speak so she just grunted. They obviously thought that was a yes so they came in. Stooping down next to her Draco pushed a piece of her hair out of her still sweaty face.

"Come on Hermione you should go sit down on the living room couch"Blaise offered his hand to her which she accepted.

He pulled her off the ground and Draco and him led her out of the bathroom into the living room. All three of them sat down on the couch with Hermione in the middle. Hermione pulled her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes trying desperately not to cry. She felt an arm around her shoulders and she opened her eyes.

Draco was next to her with a protective arm around her. Blaise got up slowly, mumbled goodnight, and gave Hermione a small hug before going into his room.

"Hermione"Draco whispered"What's wrong"

Hermione's only answer was a small tear falling out of her eye. Draco pulled her close and soothed her by rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Hermione, it's okay"Draco whispered again"Come on you need some sleep"

He stood up pulling her with him and led him to his room. Even though it was only noon Hermione felt extremely tired. She supposed she should tell them but she didn't really want to. What if they were just like the others? Hermione didn't think she would be able to deal with that pain.

Draco laid her down on the bed and covered her up just like a little baby. When he was turning to leave Hermione grabbed his hand.

"No please don't leave me all alone"Hermione muttered.

Draco smiled and went around the bed and got in under the covers next to her. Hermione wiggled her way over to him and curled up in his arms. Draco wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her tight.

"Hermione?"Draco said.

"Yeah"

"Are you ever gonna tell us, me and Blaise I mean, any explanations. I mean first off your best friends of like forever ditch you and now you throw up all of a sudden"Hermione squirmed a bit.

"Well I will...eventually"Hermione took a deep shaky breath"I don't like talking about it"

Draco nodded.

"And as for my throwing up I just gotta a little sick there is nothing to worry about"Hermione smiled up at him.  
"Okay, then go to sleep so you can get better"Draco told her.

"What are you my mother?"Hermione snapped incredousley.

"Do you I look like a mother?"Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do you want the truth?"Hermione joked looked up at him innocently.

"Hahaha"Draco squinted sarcastically"Don't I get enough of that from Blaise and his stupid antics?"

"Oh please you are involved in most of them"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"What are you six?"

"No ten years off, I'm sixteen"Draco smirked.

Hermione shook her head and then leaned it on Draco's chest closing her eyes. Draco lay there with Hermione until she was fast asleep. Which wasn't until 2:00 pm. Draco then had to leave her to get ready for work. Slipping out of the room he took a hurried shower and was dressed in a flash. After saying good-bye to Blaise he flooed to the Cobbler's Pub.

At around 4:00 pm Hermione woke up and came out into the living room where Blaise was looking at a magazine. Hermione sat down next to him but he didn't even notice her until she spoke.

"What are you reading?"Hermione broke the silence.

Blaise jumped a good six inches and quickly shoved it behind him.

Blushing he said very quickly"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Uh huh, so where is Draco"Blaise held back a laugh.

"Work, why?"

"Oh no reason just curious"Hermione turned away to look in the fireplace.  
"Uh huh"Blaise obviously didn't believe her"So what was wrong with you this morning?"

"Oh nothing I just felt a little sick"Hermione said a bit to quickly.

"No your not"Blaise countered with her.

"And how exactly would you know?"Hermione beginning to panic slightly.

What if he really did know what was going on in her life. She highly doubted that he knew everything but Blaise was able to put two and two together.

"I'm not stupid and despite what Draco says he knows there is more than what your telling us"Blaise was speaking a bit slowly as if he was choosing his words carefully"It doesn't take a genius to know that something is wrong with you"

"And do you have any proof that something is wrong?"Hermione thought she had him there but unfortunately for her she didn't.

"Yes I do, one you threw up for five minutes but you hadn't have much food in the past twenty-four hours before you threw up, two whenever we try to talk about Potter, Weasel, and or Weaselette you get really mad, three your not very good at hiding things and finally four..."Blaise paused for a moment as if considering what he was about to say"You have been getting a lot bigger very fast around the middle"

Hermione froze and just stared at him. No she thought no no no.

"Hermione, please you have to tell us what is wrong"Hermione stood up"If one of those people did anything I'll kill them, I swear"Blaise stood up as well.

Hermione took a small step away from him. No she told herself you have to face it you have to tell them what is wrong you have to. But then her utter fear and anxiety washed over her body like a tidal wave. No they can't know they can never know, they'll want nothing left to do with me. Hermione felt tears in the back of her throat and eyes threatening to spill over. Before she could even think she ran back through the kitchen and into Draco's room.

Slamming the door behind herself she locked the door. She tried to hold the tears back as she walked over to the window hoping she could see something to make her smile. Before she made it she collapsed onto the ground tears rushing down her face. She just sat there on the ground on her knees crying to no end.

Hermione heard Blaise knock on the door saying he could help but Hermione ignored him. No none could help her know ...noone.


	8. Chapter 8

1**Plans of Leave**

Hermione woke up the next morning in Draco's bed the next morning alone. Sitting up she stretched and remembered the night before. Hermione's lower lip quivered. She shouldn't have freaked out on Blaise so badly. Now he knew one of her problems. Well at least he doesn't know anything else...or so she hoped.

Blaise amazingly enough wasn't very stupid, he just goofed off all the time. Sooner or later though he was going to figure out everything. Nobody but her knew everything. Some people did know pieces of it. But they all acted the same. They didn't even know half of it but they still treated her life dirt. Even people she had thought up as her friends. 

Thinking about all of this made Hermione's eyes well up with tears. She hated thinking about it but it was always on her mind like a drug she was addicted to. Hermione through herself back down on the bed and curled under the blankets as hot sticky tears ran down her face. Hermione only wished that she could sink down into the pillows and disappear. Disappear forever from everything and everyone. But this was impossible. In a way Hermione was in denial of this.

Her stomach growled loudly and Hermione knew she had to eat even if it wasn't entirely for her benefit. Groaning she slipped out from under the covers and made her way out of the dark room.  
The apartment was silent and Hermione supposed the boys were at work. Looking through the cupboards she tried to find something good to eat. For some reason however she had a craving for a good mug of freshly brewed beer.

For a moment she hesitated at the fire thinking about it. She knew that drinking beer would be very harmful but in a way she didn't care. Besides she needed beer. It wasn't a want anymore because she craved it more than anything else. Finally deciding it didn't matter anymore she grabbed some floo powder and flooed to the Cobbler's Pub. It was a bit crowded but there were some seats free at the bar.

Hermione made her way slowly over to a seat and impatiently waited for the bartender to come and serve her. After what seemed like ages he made his way over to her.

"What can I get for you tonight, miss?"

"I'll take a Coors Light and make it snappy"Hermione snarled. She wasn't normally very rude to people but she couldn't help it.

As she waited for her drink she looked around the pub. Smoke made a giant cloud around the ceiling. It was very dim and dark as usual. Every now and then though a fire would light up the room whenever somebody flooed.

Hermione slowly sipped her drink when it arrived. She thought about how her problems had all started in her messed up life. To be totally truthful Hermione couldn't even remember how old she had been when her problems had started. Maybe when she was ten and her mom had gotten that terrible diagnosis from the doctors. After that her dad just went crazy, not that he had always been totally sane though. Just thinking about it made tears well up in her eyes. Of course it hadn't been bad once Harry and Ron and Ginny were all on her side. They never knew though. She had never told them. But that stupid party had ruined her whole life forever. Her tears finally spilled over top of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks slowly sending a chill down her spine.

Hermione looked down at her beer and realized what she was doing. She threw it back down on the counter along with a bit of money. She strode over to the fires and flooed to the apartment.

Nobody was home yet and Hermione sat down on the couch and lied there closing her eyes. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hermione felt her shoulder being shook softly. Struggling a bit she opened them and smiled a bit when she saw Blaise and Draco sitting around the living room.

"Oh good your awake now we can discuss leaving here"Blaise was lounging in a chair by her head.

"You people woke me up so we can discuss how we are going to leave New York"Hermione snapped in disbelief.

Draco and Blaise nodded after glancing at each other.

"Ugh"Hermione fell back onto the couch.

"You smell like alcohol. You haven't been drinking, have you?"Draco accused her.

"No of course not"Hermione sat back up and pulled her legs up.

"Hermione, seriously, you haven't been drinking, right?"Blaise's said darkly looking right at her.

Draco looked between them confusedly"Did I miss something while I was at work?"

Hermione shook her head slowly"No"

"Ok well anyway when do you guys wanna leave?"Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Soon"Blaise declared.

"Yes very soon. We need to get away from the Death Eaters"Hermione scratched her head.

"Hermione we already know that"Draco exclaimed looking at her like she was stupid.

"I know you know that"Hermione rolled her eyes"And don't look at me like that"

Draco stuck his tongue out at her and Hermione looked at him like she was going to kill him.  
"Shut up both of you"Blaise raged"Besides you sound like an old married couple"

"Shut up Blaise that's not funny"Hermione snapped glaring at him.

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Oh would you both just shut up"Draco lounged around on the couch.

Hermione and Blaise glowered but were silent.

"How are we getting back?"Hermione piped up.

"Get where?"Hermione snarled.

"Plane...I guess"Draco was a bit unsure though.

Blaise nodded"We have to there's no other way"

Hermione groaned and leaned her head against the  
back of the couch.

"What is it?"Draco inquired inwardly.

"I absolutely loathe flying"Hermione scowled.

"Oh so that's why you won't go anywhere near any brooms at Hogwarts"Draco smirked.

"Yes, well I have and memories of brooms and flying"Hermione said uneasily remembering the broomstick incident during the summer after her first year.

"What happened?"Blaise stopped being so cold towards Hermione.

Hermione chewed on her lip for a moment before finally telling them about her stupid accident.

"Well it was the summer right after first year and I was spending it with the Weasleys and Fred and George wanted to teach me how to fly. I of course wanted to know badly so I let them teach me. Let's just say they were horrible teachers and didn't tell me how to stop the broom. So long story short I ran into a tree and fell to the ground"Hermione said it all very quickly but they figured out what she was saying.  
Before she could even blink both boys were rolling around laughing. Hermione's face turned beet red with embarrassment. She muttered wildly about them being idiots but it fell upon deaf ears. After a couple minutes Hermione became quite agitated and was getting more and more angry by the second.

"Shut up you bastards! You can be so inconsiderate!"Hermione screamed and they both stopped laughing and straightened up.

"Did Hermione Granger just swear?"Blaise said in mock awe"The world must be coming to an end"

Hermione glared at Blaise as if she wanted to break every bone in his body. Blaise changed his position in his chair to be more comfortable and glared back.

"Okay so we are gonna leave by plane bu when?"Draco continued their discussion.

"As soon as possible"Hermione chewed her lip slightly looking into the empty fireplace.

"The first flight out of here"Blaise put in.

"Okay I'll call the airport tonight and see when we can get the hell out of here"Draco nodded towards Hermione"You can find a suitcase somewhere in my closet. Just put your stuff inside that"

Hermione just nodded.

"Well now that, that's over I'm going to go eat"Blaise stood up.

"Do you ever do anything but eat and sleep?"Hermione smiled for once.

"Yeah I go make money"

As she thought that her life could be at a turning point Hermione laughed and followed Draco and Blaise into the kitchen to watch them eat.


	9. Chapter 9

1**Slight Delays**

Hermione awoke the next morning with an aching back and pounding head. Somehow she had fallen asleep while laying on the couch the night before. The couch in coincidently wasn't very comfy after ten hours. It had been two days since she had been meaning to go down to the employment agency, but she had never quite gotten around to it. She sighed and rolled over on her stomach not wanting to get up, but knowing she had to she sat up. For approximately five minutes she sat there looking around with a sleepy gaze. She heard some voices coming from the kitchen. Hermione got up and walked out of the living room even though she wanted to know what they were talking about she passed through the kitchen all she did was mutter a small hello. Grabbing her clothes and make-up Hermione went back out and into the bathroom.

She quickly took her shower and got dressed. While she was applying her make-up she started to hear some yelling coming from outside the door.

"We had an agreement"one of the guys yelled. Hermione recognized it as Jake's even though she hadn't heard him talking very much.

"Things change"Hermione heard Draco snarl back at him.

Hermione stood completely still. She knew they were discussing the early departure of the three. Yawning Hermione went back to her make-up. She had to go down to the employment agency to tell them she didn't need a job anymore. Draco and Blaise would also be telling their bosses that they had to leave two weeks earlier than expected. She really hoped they wouldn't act like Jake who was totally flipping out on them and had been all morning. Apparently when Draco and Blaise had begun renting the house earlier that summer they had made a deal that they would leave one week before school started on September 1.

Out in the kitchen the all three boys were at the kitchen table. All of them had a furious look on their faces.

"Oh look slutty beauty decided to stop hogging up the bathroom after two hours"Jake retorted at her.

Hermione froze. What did he just say to her? One she was no slut. Two she had not been hogging the bathroom for two hours and three who was he to make those stupid judgements. Before she knew it Blaise had tried to pounce on him but draco held him back although he too was seething.

"Never ever call Hermione that ever again if you want to live to see the next day"Blaise snarled angrily through clenched teeth.  
Hermione walked over and held Blaise back with Draco so he wouldn't do anything stupid and get them in trouble.

"Blaise relax forget about him he's not worth it"Hermione muttered softly holding him back with Draco.  
"Yes that's right Zabini listen to your little fuck buddy"Jake retorted unnecessarily.

Unconsciously Hermione let go of him and Draco wasn't enough to hold him so he went flying towards Jake. Knocking Jake to the ground he began punching the living day lights out of him. Draco didn't seem to care anymore and stood there watching. Hermione however ran at them to pull them apart.

"No Blaise come on just leave it"Hermione begged looking up at Draco with a meaningful look on her face.

Draco sighed and stepped over to them and grabbed Blaise's shirt. With the combined efforts of Hermione and Draco they pulled Blaise off of him. Jake was still on the ground and very bloody.

"Your so lucky they were here to save your sorry ass"Blaise spat at Jake.

"Whatever I'm out of here"Jake walked out of the kitchen and over to the fire.

"Good riddance"Draco yelled at him as he flooed away.

"That was very stupid Blaise"Hermione chastised Blaise making him sit down at a chair and hold his nose"What if he goes to the police, huh?"

"He won't trust me it will ruin his reputation"Blaise waved his hand as if it would make the problem go away.

"He could still do it and then you'll get arrested and have to go to a juvenile delinquent center or something"Draco sat down next to him, a worried expression on his face.

Blaise shrugged but kept his head down pinching the bridge of his nose. Hermione came over and handed him a warm wash cloth.

"Here put this on your nose"Blaise took it and held it over his nose.

Hermione looked at her watch"Okay I gotta get over to the employment agency. Hold that on your nose until it stops bleeding. See you later"

Hermione waved good-bye right before she flooed to the _Cobbler's Pub._ Walking out of the pub and down the street as fat as she could she arrived at the employment agency in five minutes. She walked in and after telling same old lady behind the counter what she was there for she sat down on a chair. The room was empty except for her and very quiet. Hermione hummed softly to herself and tapped her feet lightly on the legs of the chair. The lady finally called her up to go to the back.

"Hermione Granger"her voice sounded odd as it echoed through the empty room"Same room as last time, dear"  
Hermione got up and went down the hallway towards the door she had been in only once just recently. Entering the room the same lady sat at the desk with the same stern look on her face.

"Ms.Granger?"she asked stiffly.

Hermione merely nodded.

"Just as I thought. Now I have a very important question for you so pay close attention"she told Hermione as if she was speaking to a small child"Did you ever really want a job or did you think it funny to make me do all of that work to find you a job and then have it all go to waste To think I thought you were a responsible girl"the woman raged angrily.

"Something unexpected.."Hermione began but was interrupted.

"I have no time for people who have no consideration or thought of other people who work hard every day and have actual things they need to get done Now please kindly remove yourself from my office until you have become responsible enough to earn yourself a job"In this short time period she had stood up and was pointing towards the door.

A bit shocked Hermione stood up and stalked out of the room. She walked back down the hall and out of the lobby thinking "What a rude woman". Hermione sighed and wondered how Draco and Blaise were doing with their own bosses. At the _Cobbler's Pub_ she flooed back to the apartment still annoyed at the woman's atrocious behavior.

At the apartment Blaise was sitting in the kitchen playing with some type of drink. Still swishing it around in circles he looked up and smiled at Hermione. He was obviously in a good mood again.

"Hello Hermione"

"Hello Blaise"Hermione smiled back"Stop playing with your drink your gonna spill it"

"Yes mother"he said sarcastically making an odd face.

Hermione, torn between amusement and annoyance gave him a sad half smile.

"Don't be too happy now"

"I won't"Hermione got up to get herself some pop from the refrigerator.

"So how did you fare with the wicked witch of west down at the employment agency?"Blaise asked her.

"The wicked with of the west?"Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him sitting back down.

"Yeah me and Draco had her help us get jobs , too"Blaise nodded eagerly.  
"She gave me a kinda short but loud lecture about how irresponsible I am"Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well that sounds pleasant"Blaise commented.

"Must you always be so sarcastic?"Hermione frowned  
sadly.

"Must you always be so serious?"Blaise countered with her.

"You impossible"Hermione scowled.

"Thank you"Hermione glared but didn't say anything.

Blaise smirked and leaned back in his chair. They sat in silence until Draco came in through the door with an angry scowl on his face. Hermione smiled sympathetically as he sat down at the table. The trio sat for a moment in an uncomfortable pause while Hermione and Blaise waited for Draco to tell them what had happened.

"Well"Blaise was becoming impatient.

"Well what?"Draco snapped peevishly.

"What happened at your bosses office"Hermione explained exasperatedly.

"Oh nothing much he just wants me to stay for another week"Draco snarled before muttering to himself "ass"

Hermione groaned"Did you explain to him what an emergency it was that we go back to London"

"No I just forget that completely"Draco rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude"Hermione chastised.

"I'm not being rude"he countered angrily.  
"Yes you are, you can be such an insufferable brat"Hermione yelled stomping out into the living room.

She threw herself on the couch and stared furiously into the fire determined not look up when one of the boys sat down next to her.

"Mood swings"Blaise said a bit incoherently between some coughs.

"Shut up Blaise"Hermione sneered.

"You know we're gonna find out the truth eventually"he sighed running a hand through his hair.

Hermione didn't answer. She knew what he said was true but she wanted to postpone that moment for as long as she could.

Blaise sighed again "Just remember we'll be here to talk when you need us"he patted her shoulder lightly getting up and walking back into the kitchen.

Hermione sat there thinking about what he had just told her. Would he still mean that after he found out? Everybody else had told her the exact same thing and everybody else had left her in the dust without a second thought. Then with every insult and ignorance she had been cut just a little deeper. Then she had to leave, she had had to just get away. Now she was left to wonder if it would have been better in Sweden. Of course if she had gone to Sweden she wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. She would have transferred to a small private school and stayed there. Of course she had never been able to make it to the boat.

Hermione furrowed her brow not really remembering that night. She really wished she could. All she remembered was a cold, icy, hollow voice. Hermione shivered at the thought of the voice that still haunted her dreams.

Hermione settled back in the couch a bit farther. Sleep slowly began to rush over her and before she knew it Hermione had fallen fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

1**Flying**

Hermione stood in the middle of a busy and crowded airport. Draco and Blaise were on either side of her. They were looking around for their gate. It had been one week since they had gotten the news that Draco had to stay for one more week. Hermione and Blaise had spent the whole week at home doing mostly nothing. Jake was rarely ever home and when he was he stayed locked up in his room. Now they were headed back to London.

Hermione had to admit she was a bit scared of flying in an airplane but Draco and Blaise were just fine. After a few minutes of searching they finally found the gate they needed to enter to board the plane.

The plane was small as few people ever traveled from New York to London. It was a very nice plane though with grey leather seats that had a gold trim, which you could tell was painted as it was a horrible paint job. The carpet was also grey and the walls were an off-white color. They put their carry on bags in the stowaway above the seats and sat down. The seats were quite comfy though even though they looked very hard. Draco sat by the window while Blaise sat in the aisle seat. Hermione was sitting between both of them with a book propped open on her lap even though she wasn't reading it.

"One, two, three"Blaise was muttering so softly you could scarcely hear him.

"What are you doing"Hermione asked confused.

"Counting all the hot women on the plane"

Hermione shook her head "Your so lame Blaise"

"No I'm not I'm sexy"He turned around smirking at her.

Hermione and Draco both looked at him for a moment.

"No comment"Draco turned back to the window.

"Please buckle you seatbelts we will be taking off in just a few short minutes"A woman's voice came from the front of the plane.

Hermione looked down at her book but couldn't read for long. She stiffened up and braced her self against the back off the chair. Hermione closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

"Hermione are you okay?"Draco sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm good I just hate flying"Hermione didn't open her eyes.

"Oh okay well I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we take off"Draco stood up and walked down the aisle and Hermione opened her eyes.  
As he went Hermione noticed many women staring at him as he walked past them. In her stomach Hermione felt a tinge of jealousy. She quickly dismissed the thought thinking it was just some morning sickness.

"Tell him"Blaise stated.

"No"

"So your admitting your pregnant?"

"Don't twist my words, Blaise"Hermione sighed.

"He'd rather hear it from you than not hearing it at all"Hermione didn't answer, but turned and stared out the window "He's my best friend, Hermione, we've been that way since we were little"

"What does that have to do with anything"Hermione whipped back around furiously.

"It means that I know what he would want"Blaise explained calmly "And what he would want is the truth. Besides if you wait to tall him until your going into labor he's gonna be pissed at you"

Hermione didn't answer but knew deep down what he said was true. But was she ready to tell Draco everything? No, not yet, not for a while. Nobody but her knew the entire full truth or situation. Maybe that is why they abandoned you she argued with herself.

"Look try to get some sleep and calm down"Blaise out a hand on her shoulder in a brotherly way "It'll help both you and the baby"he said just loud enough that he could hear it"

Hermione bit her lip scowling and after a few moment she nodded her head slowly. Blaise handed her a pillow and blanket.

"Don't worry I won't tell Draco"he assured her "You have to do that"

"Thanks"she muttered covering up with the blanket.

Curling up to get more comfy Hermione noticed a lot of woman glaring at her. Probably jealous I'm sitting with Draco and Blaise and they're talking to me Hermione thought. She smiled to herself at the very thought. Blaise was still counting softly to himself. Draco was now coming back and again heads turned to watch him go back to his seat as if he were a god or something.  
"Going to sleep already?"Draco teased sitting down next to her.

"Shut up I hate getting up early"Hermione smiled back"How do you get up so early?"

"I'm an early riser and if I remember correctly you were always one of the first people in the Great Hall every morning"he smirked.

"Yeah I trained body to be able to wake up early during those months and sleep in during the summer"Hermione explained slowly as if she were talking to a two year old.

"I'm not two you know"Draco snapped annoyed.

"Could've fooled me"Hermione murmured looking at the ground.

"Ugh"Draco face was a bit red with anger You know what I'm gonna go talk to that black haired woman over there, see you later Hermione"

Hermione watched him walk over to a tall curly black haired girl who looked Hispanic. She was sitting in a seat not far from the trio and was all alone. As she watched him go she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that he was going off to talk to another woman and not staying to talk to her. Personally Hermione didn't she looked all that great and she was probably very boring. Whoa where did that come from Hermione asked herself. Shaking herself lightly she leaned back and fell into a deep fitful sleep.

Dream

Hermione was walking on a hill in a meadow slowly. Down the hill there was a peaceful grove of pine trees. Hermione could a small creek running through it. She was dressed in a yellow sun dress that whipped around her ankles as the wind blew softly around her, caressing every curve of her body. Hermione felt at ease and at home. The sun was shining brightly over head. It wasn't very hot but it wasn't freezing either. It was perfect the whole thing seemed perfect.

She walked along the curving hill and then in the distance she heard a faint cry of a baby. Curious Hermione quickened her pace to see where the small cry was coming from. There in the grass was a small bundle of pink. Hermione kneeled down and picked up the bundle. It was a baby swathed in a pink blanket. It was obviously a girl.

Her whimpers softened as she felt Hermione's arms around her. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes. They were a soft blue-grey full of kindness and joy and laughter. Behind her came a laugh and Hermione calmly turned around. Standing behind her was a tall blonde haired man with blue-grey eyes. It was Draco Hermione smiled at him and Draco took her into his arms.

"Our baby"he murmured softly "Our baby"he echoed himself louder than before.

The atmosphere changed very suddenly. Instead of it being bright and sunny everything went dark and a full moon hung above them. Beside her cam a cold harsh laugh. She looked up at Draco to see his eyes turn from blue-grey to a deep plummet gold color. His hair, too changed into a ginger color. His laughter was the same laughter that would haunt Hermione's dreams forever. Her eyes grew wide and she stumbled back a bit. Scared half to death she turned ion her heel and ran. She ran as far as she could before collapsing onto the ground. The baby was crying again and Hermione soothed her.

"Hush baby it's okay"Hermione could still hear the laughter even though she was so far away.  
The a loud raucous laugh emitted from the baby. It was the exact same laughter the man had, had the same laughter that would haunt her forever. The baby now had gold eyes and ginger-brown hair. Hermione screamed and dropped the baby.

The baby stood up "Our baby, our baby"she taunted.

Scared out of her wits Hermione screamed bloody murder and ran towards the woods. Looking behind her she could see the baby running behind her still taunting her. Hermione turned back to look straight and saw a branch. Her mind screamed for her to jump over it but for some reason she wouldn't. Right before she hit the ground she woke up.

End Dream

Hermione sat bolt upright, sweat pouring down her face mixing in with salty tears. Why must he be in all of my stupid dreams. Why can't he just leave me alone. What on Earth did I ever do to him?

"Hermione, are you okay?"Draco's worried voice broke her train of thought.

He out an arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. Blaise was on the other side of her rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay, Hermione, it was just a nightmare"Draco muttered in her ear.

"Don't worry Hermione we're here"Blaise murmured as well.

They stayed in that position until all of Hermione's tears stopped. She pulled away to rub her eyes and sniffed. Draco reached out and tenderly pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He held it there for a moment before pulling it away. Blaise's arm was still wrapped around her shoulders and he glared at anyone who looked at the trio funny. Almost every woman on the airplane was glaring at Hermione with jealousy and rage that she had both Draco and Blaise hanging all over her. Hermione noticed this and it lightened her mood. Rarely ever were people jealous of her and it felt kinda good that they were. The flight attendant was at the front of the plane.

"Would everybody please buckle their seatbelts we're about to land"She said in a peppy tour guide Barbie voice.

They trio, along with everyone else on the plane buckled their seatbelts as they were directed. While the flight attendant smiled and batted her eyelashes in Blaise's direction. Blaise all the while bit his lip trying not to laugh at her pathetic attempts to get his attention. He yawned and looked over at Hermione and Draco raising his eyebrows. The next second afterwards they were sloping down towards the ground. Hermione clenched her eyes closed and pushed back in her chair holding onto the armrests for dear life. Breathing deeply Hermione breathed deeply trying to stay calm. She didn't let go or open her eyes until they had safely landed on firm ground.

Breathing normally again Hermione stood up and took her bag from Draco, who had gotten it out of the stowaway for her. They slowly exited the plane and walked into the airport. After grabbing their luggage they hurried outside to find an abandoned road. Hermione was miserable the whole walk. She was tired, hungry, and her feet hurt. Once they heard something in the corner of an alley and Blaise and Draco both covered her so she would be out of harms way. It turned out to only be a cat. As they continued walking they came out onto an empty road. Whipping out his wand Blaise called out for the Knight Bus.

The three decker, purple bus was in front of them in seconds. Stan Shunpike jumped out of the door and began greeting them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your hand..."he had said this all very professionally before Blaise interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah we know"Blaise rolled his eyes. "Now are you gonna let is on, now Shunpike or make us stand out here all night"

Hermione elbowed Blaise in the ribs.

"Well jump on board, then"Stan sounded annoyed by Blaise's rudeness.

The trio followed Stan onto the night bus where he showed them their seats "Where choo wanna go?"he asked in his odd dialect.

"Leaky Cauldron"Draco sat down on a chair next to Hermione.

Stan nodded and went back to the front of the bus. There was nobody else on the first level of bus and for that Hermione was grateful. Whenever you were on a bus or train people tended to stare at you for no reason. It really freaked her out. It was like the people had nothing better to do than sit there and gaze at her. Also she didn't want Draco or Blaise spotted by someone who might tell their father's of their whereabouts.

Over the past week or so Hermione had grown oddly close to two boys who she had always hated. She wasn't sure why but something inside of her made her trust them. Maybe it was because she seemed to have found a friend when everybody else had turned their backs on her. Or maybe they were just good at tricking people. That second reason was much more believable than the first, they were Slytherins after all. Still something inside Hermione made her doubt that answer.

The Knight Bus stopped suddenly and Hermione was thrown from her seat onto the ground. Blaise and Draco were at her sides in nano-seconds. Blaise however, Hermione noticed, was a bit more worried and kept glancing at her stomach. Hermione looked down at it, too. It didn't seem that Draco and maybe Blaise noticed that it was slightly swollen. But then again neither of them had really paid attention to her stomach before.

Hermione nervously sat back down as a hooded figure came down from an upper level of the bus. When they reached the bottom the room was flooded with unexplainable tension. The person was hunch-backed and walked with a noticeable limp. They were dressed in a large black hooded cloak that covered their whole body and face. Draco and Blaise were both glaring at the person with suspicion and obvious hatred. As they walked by Hermione could hear their voice. It was hoarse and heavy. When the person was off the bus Stan more than happily slammed the door shut.

"Next stop, Leaky Cauldron"he announced to the almost empty bus.

The Knight Bus sped off with much acceleration and didn't stop until they ha reached the Leaky Cauldron. There they stopped and Stan threw their bags out of the door. Draco hurried after them but Blaise stayed behind and helped Hermione out of the bus.

"Are you okay?"he whispered softly in her ear.

Hermione nodded and stepped off of the bus. Draco had gotten all of the bags together quickly enough that they were all set up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Draco picked up a couple bags and Blaise carried the rest. Hermione offered to carry some but Blaise refused.

"No you shouldn't have to carry anything"Blaise shook his head.

Really he didn't want Hermione to have to do anything since she was pregnant. He just wished she would tell Draco. Sighing he followed them into the Leaky Cauldron. They already had a room booked they just needed they key. Draco was at the front desk retrieving it from the young man behind the counter. Once they had the key they headed up the steps to a large three bedroom suite.

Inside it was very nice. There was a huge living room and they could see a small kitchen to their right. There was a balcony at the far side of the room and two doors off to the right. Hermione gasped in awe at the room. She had never seen something so luxurious and lavish that was just a hotel room.

"Wow this must have cost you guys a fortune"Hermione looked around the living room.

"Not really my family owns this suite so I can use it anytime I want"Draco, whom had been very quiet lately, shook his head.

"Oh cool"Hermione went through one of the rooms

"There's two rooms back there one for me and one for any guests that might come"Draco followed her into the back rooms.

"They're beautiful"Hermione breathed in awe.

The room had been completely white when she first walked in but now as she stepped in it began to change colors and designs. Draco came and stood beside her.

"It's a changing room"he explained "It will change to the guests likings, to make their perfect dream room"

The room now had pale lavender walls and a white shaggy carpet. The bed had changed and was now a queen-sized bed with dark purple and white covers. The pillows were a paler purple. There was a white-whicker chair sitting in the corner next to a wood desk that was painted white. There was a small dresser that was obviously for a guest only just telling by the size.

"It's wonderful"Hermione sat down on the bed and jumped up and down a bit.

"Here I'll show you my room"Draco beckoned to her from the door.

Inside his room the walls were a black and he had a four poster bed on one side of the room. The hangings were a deep and dark green while the covers were a metallic silver. There was a window that showed the sunset outside and the street below. There was a black desk and a black wardrobe as well.

"It's too dark"Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"I know but I can't change it"Draco frowned looking down at her "Come on let's go see what Blaise is doing.

He grabbed her hand and an electric shock ran up Hermione's arm. She followed him out of the room to go find Blaise. They both looked through all of the rooms except the other bedroom. There was a small kitchen and a good-sized bathroom. There was even a small room that had a Jacuzzi in it. As they looked at everything Draco made comments every now and then. Never once in their whole tour did Draco let go of her hand and Hermione didn't mind. They finally decided to check in the other bedroom.

"This is my parent's room, I hope he realizes that the room traps anybody who isn't me or my parents"Draco grinned at the thought of Blaise being stuck in the room forever.

Draco swung the door open and Blaise was standing in the middle of the room looking lost and confused and a bit annoyed. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how helpless he looked.

"Heeheehee, shut up"Blaise snapped sarcastically spotting their hands "Always thought you two would make a good couple.

Hermione and Draco glared at him and turned to each other.

"I say we leave him in here, how about you?"Hermione asked as if Blaise wasn't there.

"I totally agree let's go"Draco began leading her out of then room 

"Wait no don't..."Blaise started but they didn't here him after that as they had already left the room.  
By the time they made it back to Hermione's room they were practically falling over with laughter. They collapsed on the bed side-by-side.

"Is he really not gonna be able to get out"Hermione got out between giggles.

"Nope, not until I let him out"Draco grinned next to her "And his room is sound proof so we won't even have to hear him either, but he can hear us"

Hermione's face hurt from smiling so much and she was now in a sitting position. She bounced on her butt backwards until she was leaning on the headboard, Draco had followed her up and sat next to her...very close. They sat like that and talked until Hermione had fallen asleep. Draco carefully covered her up and silently left the room to return to his own. After trying to sleep for over an hour he finally fell fast asleep. Hermione had filled his thoughts the whole time. He just kept thinking about how she walked and talked. And how she looked right at him when he talked. What a second he though I can't really be falling for Hermione.

Can I?


	11. Chapter 11

1**Diagon Alley and Rage**

Hermione woke refreshed and comfortable. Her bed in the Malfoy suite was comfy and fluffy. She lay there for a few minutes thinking about the night before. She smiled thinking about Draco and how he had put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione squirmed back down under her comforter. His arm had felt perfect around her and he had been so warm. They had stayed up well into the night talking. They talked about everything from their regular school life to their home lives. Hermione had barely touched on the subject though as she didn't want anybody to know about her home life. It was too painful to remember. They had talked about what they did in their free time. Surprisingly enough they had a lot in common.

They both enjoyed reading and could read forever. They both loved attention and people to know their opinions. At times, Hermione had pointed out, they were both bossy. Hermione had never known it but Draco was right behind her in almost every class. Hermione had teased him and said she had to work harder not be done over by a stupid pure-blood Slytherin boy. She of course had been kidding but she knew she had to work harder so he couldn't beat her. They still had their different approaches to things. Draco was more pushy than Hermione and made people listen to him. He also wouldn't be caught dead in the library. Instead he stayed up for hours at night reading so nobody would know. Blaise had been until that point the only person who knew he actually read.

Wait Hermione thought "Did I just spend ten minuted thinking about Draco Malfoy?"she said out loud.

"Don't see why you wouldn't want to"Draco's voice came from the door. 

Hermione blushed. He was wearing a pair of pants and no shirt. Smirking he jumped onto the end of the bed. Before he knew what was happening he had fallen off the end. Hermione burst out laughing.

"You gonna help me up?"he called from the floor.

"Nope I'm gonna leave you there"Hermione laughed even harder as she moved to look at him on the ground.

Draco was obviously annoyed as she sat there laughing her head off at him.

"I beg to differ"he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off of the bed down on top of him.

Hermione screamed and landed lightly on his chest. His trademark smirk was plastered on his face.

"Now who needs help"Draco taunted.

"Oh shut up"Hermione pushed herself off of him.

Hermione brushed herself off and looked down on him. Sighing, she extended her hand to him. He took it and pulled himself off of the ground. Still smirking he led her into the living room.

"Have you let Blaise out yet?"Hermione asked as Draco opened the door.

"Yeah, he's downstairs right now"Draco hurried down the steps.

Hermione followed at his heels. Inside the pub room a few people were sitting around tables chatting and deciding where to shop first on that day. Blaise was sitting in a corner table alone with a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet. In front of him were three letters, which Hermione recognized as Hogwarts letters. As Draco and Hermione sat down Blaise set down his Daily Prophet.

"Morning"he grinned enthusiastically handing them their letters.

Hermione nodded and eagerly ripped her letter open. The usual was there. Her welcome back letter, her supplies list and another letter that looked like the letter she got with her prefect badge. Excitedly she unfolded the extra letter. It read:

_Dear Ms.Granger,_

This year you have been chosen as the Head Girl for your year. On the train back to school you are to meet Professor McGonagall in the Head compartment to receive your badge. Afterwards you will give the prefects their instructions for the year. Congratulations, on all of your accomplishments.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Hermione squealed loudly and jumped up out of her seat, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"What's wrong with you?"Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Hermione handed him the letter sitting back down. Blaise grinned.

"Good job"he commented.

Draco sat with a goofy grin on his face not even looking up from his letter.

"Let us see Draco"Hermione snatched the letter away from him gleefully.

"Yeah, your Head Boy"Hermione threw her arms around him in a ecstatic embrace.

"Yeah"he said a bit breathlessly lounging back in his chair smiling "Well let's go shopping we have plenty of stuff to get"he looked over their supply list.

"Okay come on Blaise let's go"Hermione pulled hi s arm in an attempt to get him off his seat.  
Blaise scowled "I haven't eaten yet"he growled.

"Eat later, shop now"Hermione pulled harder.

"Yeah come on Blaise we'll eat lunch soon enough"Draco stood up next to Hermione and joined in on the coaxing to get Blaise out into Diagon Alley.

Scowling darkly Blaise got up and followed them into the back alley. Once in Diagon Alley they went straight off to Gringrotts. Hermione had a small account with her own savings that she had started when she was eleven. Now almost seven years later she had a good deal of money. Draco and Blaise also had their own accounts to get their money from. Once all three were back from the vaults they headed out into the street.

"I'm hungry"Blaise complained, but it fell upon deaf ears as Hermione and draco hurried off to do their shopping.

The Apothecary as usual smelled horrible to Hermione but Blaise and Draco seemed used to it. Hermione picked out her ingredients she would need and waited impatiently as the boys carefully picked the perfect specimens for themselves. After waiting for twenty minutes Draco and Blaise joined her at the door. 

"Could you two hurry up "Hermione commanded loudly as they walked lsowly towards her.

Exchanging glances both boys slowed down considerably just to antagonize her. And that it did. By the time they finally made their way to the door Hermione was ready to burst with her extreme temper.

"What's up with you"Blaise teased while Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared as they walked back onto the street.

It was a sunny and hot day so they hurried to Madam Malkin's Robe shop for new robes. It was nice and cool inside so they were in no hurry to get fitted and have to leave. It wasn't very busy inside and some younger kids were getting fitted into their new Hogwarts robes. They were young and looked to be in their first year. All of then were excited and practically hopping around on the stools while the fitters were trying to make them stand still. Hermione smiled at them remembering her first robe fitting. She had been just as excited as they were now. Blaise however scrunched up his nose.  
"Ugh, I hate kids"he growled watching them with intense dislike.

Draco had a passive look on his face as if in amusement as he watched the younger soon-to-be students act so crazily. He of course had not been allowed to do anything of the sort when he had gotten his first robes. His parents may have left him there alone but he knew his father would have found out had he been fooling around. Draco couldn't wait to have kids despite what everybody thought. He even wanted a house full of kids.

A young couple entered the shop and walked over to look at the kids getting their robes. They were apparently trying to make them behave which didn't work, too well. Hermione smiled wider. That was one of her dreams. To be married one day, with a man she loved, and to have lots of kids. She brushed her hand on her stomach. Despite all the problems, in a way she wanted this baby. Well maybe wanted wasn't the right word, more like she was gonna love the day it came into the world.

The kids were all jumping off the stools and ran to their parents. Hugs and kisses were exchanged. The kids couldn't wait to get out of there and to the next shop and it showed. The parents, almost frantically, payed for the robes and left the store. The fitters called the trio forward. Hermione, whom didn't need knew robes, stood off to the side and watched a particularly short fitter try to get Blaise's measurements. It was quite amusing as Blaise was about two feet taller than him. Hermione stood there smiling oddly as she held back her laughter. Once they were done Hermione almost ran to Flourish and Blott's it was their last stop before they let Blaise eat and Hermione's favorite store.

Inside the walls were lined with high bookshelves which were brimming with books. Upstairs was the same. There were armchairs and some small tables you could use as well. Draco pulled out their list and read to them out loud.

Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7  
Advanced Potion Creating  
Defensive Spells and How to Use Them  
Creatures of The Dark  
Cracking Codes: A Guide to Advanced Ancient Runes  
Morphine Fusions

Draco looked up as he finished. They had been at a table that was set aside for the books that seventh year Hogwarts students could use. Hermione and Blaise had been snatching books up has he spoke.

"You got them all?"Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we did you twit"Blaise snapped, irritable from being so hungry.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Come on let's go pay for these books"Hermione took a light hold on Draco's sleeve and pulled him towards the check out line.

The line was long and they were obviously going to have to wait a while.

"Where to next?"Draco asked.

"Lunch"Blaise stated quickly"I hope"

Hermione giggled a bit "Okay Blaise we'll go to lunch"  
"Good because I'm hungry"Blaise was grinning for the first time that morning since Hermione and Draco found out they were the Heads.

"Your always hungry, man"Draco teased him chuckling softly to himself.

"Shut up, I am not"Blaise blushed a small bit.

"Yeah you are"Hermione and Draco chorused.

Blaise feeling ganged up on didn't answer but merely glared as he laid his books down on the counter to be payed for. Hermione and Draco followed with their books. After they were paid for they went out onto the sunny street and made their way to Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a small brunch. They would eat a real lunch back at the Leaky Cauldron. Their books were heavy and Hermione was having trouble carrying her books, so Draco took them and carried them along with his own. Hermione now only had her potions ingredients. All was peaceful and happy until...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"a voice came from behind the trio.

They all wheeled around, but Hermione didn't need to turn around to know who was behind her. Standing behind them was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Glares and dirty looks were exchanged before Ron spoke up.

"So the little slutty bookworm got herself some new fuck buddies"he sneered.

"Shut the hell up Weasel"Draco growled "You don't even deserve to be on the same continent as Hermione"

Hermione beamed up at him proud that he would stand up for her so bravely. Blaise however took hold of is robe to hold him back.

"Aw so it's true 'ickle Hermione has some new"Ginny taunted with Harry's arm wrapped tightly around her waist "Shall we say friends"she giggled a bit.

"I think your hardly one to make that sort of accusation, Weaselette"Blaise snarled gripping Draco's robes harder as he got more and more fired up.

Hermione remained silent not wanting them to reveal the secret she had worked so hard to conceal.

"What's wrong with the brown-haired bitch today?"Ron stepped closer to her "Did someone finally make you shut up"

Hermione lost it. She couldn't stand his stupid freckled face. She looked up form the ground and in seconds she had slapped him. He stood there in shock for a moment before slapping her back. Hermione stumbled backwards a bit. Before Ron knew what hit him he was pounced on. Blaise had let go of Draco who had immediately jumped on Ron and began beating him up. Fists were thrown and the two boys remained tangled for a moment before Harry jumped in to help Ron, whom was getting the crap beat out of him by Malfoy. Blaise jumped in after him to help.

"No"Hermione screamed "Stop it all four of you"

"What's wrong, bitch, scared your little..."Ginny sneered with pleasure "boys will get hurt?"

"Shut the hell up and go back to your corner you corner-street-hooker"Hermione looked murderously at her wanting to just slap the ugly sneer off her face.

"Shut up slut"Ginny punched Hermione right above her stomach.

Hermione fell backwards in pain.

"Hermione"she heard Draco yell.

The pain in her stomach was unbearable and Hermione was worried for her baby. She felt arms around her picking her off the ground.

"Fuck all three of you"Hermione heard Blaise snarl.

She wasn't sure if the three of them had taken off but she felt movement before she blacked out.

Hermione woke up on her bed later that afternoon. She still felt the pain in her stomach, but it was much less than before. She looked beside her to see Draco lying beside her. He was sleeping and his breathing was even and balanced. Hermione lay there staring at him. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times.

"Hermione"he exclaimed his eyes snapping open again appearing on his face was his cute little smile.

"Hi"she whispered.

"How you feeling"he played with a piece of her hair, entwining it in his fingers.

"I'm okay"she whispered again smiling.

"Aw how cute"Blaise commented from the door walking in "So did you tell him, yet?"

"Tell me what?"Draco asked sharply.

Hermione looked aghast and bit her lip. Draco pulled his hand back. Hermione took a deep breath and sat up. She looked back at Draco, who had a hurt and betrayed look on his face.  
"Ok, well, now Draco don't freak out"Hermione licked her lips taking another breath as Draco nodded his head. "I...I..I'm pregnant"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermione Tells All...Or Not**

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter but here you go and I plan on submitting a few more chapters tonight!

Disclaimer-I own the plots and new characters nothing else.

Back track...

_Hermione looked aghast and bit her lip. Draco pulled his hand back. Hermione took a deep breath and sat up. She looked back at Draco, who had a hurt and betrayed look on his face. _

"Ok, well, now Draco don't freak out."Hermione licked her lips taking another breath as Draco nodded his head. "I...I..I'm pregnant."

Present...

Hermione hung her head ashamedly. She was now prepared to be thrown out of the suite by Draco. A small tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Draco sat there not really knowing what to do. He knew he liked Hermione...a lot. Could he still love her now? Draco stood up off of the bed and looked down at Hermione's small figure that was shaking a bit with sobs. He shook his head a bit and left the room. As if he were running from something he ran out of the suite and don the steps. Not caring if the anyone saw him he ran into Diagon Alley. Draco ran out onto the road with tears threatening to fall.

No he thought why should you cry anyway.

He walked down the street and found a smaller one off to the side of the main road. In a way his heart was broken. He knew he loved Hermione but he couldn't come to terms with it. Although he knew she would probably never be his he had wanted to be her first. Now even if she ever became his, he wouldn't be her first. And that hurt. He would have at least liked to know a while before now. He should have noticed anyway. He should have noticed her slightly swollen abdomen. Just more proof she had a baby inside of her.

A baby It was almost mind-chilling. So that is what the new Dream Team had meant when the called her a slut and why Weaselette had punched her stomach.

Wait he thought her stomach. The baby could have been hurt.

Ignoring the fact that he was pissed off at Hermione for not telling him sooner he ran as fast as he could back to the suite.

Hermione broke down crying when she heard the door slam behind him. She knew he would be horribly mad. Covering her face with her hands she curled up crying. Draco knew not even a quarter of it and he was horribly mad. Blaise came over and pulled her into a brotherly hug. Hermione leaned into him to just cry.

They sat there on her bed for a couple minutes before Hermione calmed down even a bit.

"It's okay, Hermione, that was probably just a shock for him,"Blaise soothed "He'll be back soon."

Hermione looked up "You think so."she pulled away a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, and I bet you he'll come back and hold you all night,"Blaise continued "He likes you Hermione, a lot. He really does. It wouldn't surprise me if he marries you someday and adopts your baby."Blaise smiled at her.

Hermione gave him a hug. "Thanks Blaise, I feel so much better."a smile cracked across her face.

"It'll be okay."Blaise rubbed her back a bit "I bet you any second now he'll come running through the door to talk to you."

"Hermione, where are you?"They heard Draco's voice come from the door.

"Wow."Blaise exclaimed "I must be psychic or something."

Draco appeared in the door and ran over to Hermione and grabbed her into a hug. His face was a bit blotchy and it looked like he had been crying. Blaise quietly got up and left the room to give them their time to talk.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I left you like that."Draco murmured into her hair.

"It's okay, Draco."she murmured back.

Hermione was crying again. She pulled back and rubbed her eyes. They sat down on the bed and Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto his lap. Hermione leaned on his chest and he rested his head on her head. They sat there for what seemed like forever.

"Hermione."Draco spoke up.

"Yeah?"she looked up into his eyes.

"Did you...did you give yourself up?"he stuttered a bit.

Hermione burst into tears and leaned back on his chest. She shook with sobs and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hermione."he whispered again.

"I d...didn't...he...he..."Hermione cried harder and couldn't talk very well. Draco knew what she meant though and was furious.

"Who did it Hermione?"He asked crossly "Who do I have to kill?"he pulled her closer and just held her there "It's okay Hermione, just cry it out."

That is just what Hermione did. Draco leaned against the headboard and let her cry on him. His shirt was soaked with her tears but he didn't mind that much. She calmed down after a while and lied there on him completely content with being so close to him.

"I trusted him."she said hoarsely.

"Trusted, who Hermione?"Draco shifted a bit "It wasn't Potter or Weasel was it."

"No it wasn't them,"She took a shaky breath "He's a guy I met in the Alps. I really trusted him,"she took another breath "He was my boyfriend. We, as in me, Potter, Weasel, and Weaselette, met him on our vacation. We went right after school got out. He was really nice and sweet to me. He wasn't too bad looking either. He had ginger hair and beautiful plummet gold eyes. We had barely dated three weeks when he... when he."Hermione dropped off gazing mournfully at the wall.

Draco was furious. How dare someone do this to Hermione. He was ready to kill whoever had done it.

"What was his name?"he asked through clenched teeth.

"Eric Corbindor."she sniffed again shaking a bit more.

"Okay,"he made a mental note to remember that name forever "You are going to keep the baby, right."

"Of course,"she scoffed "Even if I didn't want this baby, I'm going to keep it and raise and love it anyway."

"That's good to know."he pulled her closer"You know me and Blaise will always be here."

"That's good to know,"she turned a bit and wrapped her arms around him "You know the Weasley's threw me out of their house, when they found out."

"What!"Draco yelped "Why the hell would people who basically consider you their family throw you out?"

"I don't know,"she sniffed "And then I couldn't go back home."

"Why not"he asked.

"My dad is an abusive drunk and my mum is dead,"she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks again "She died this summer. She died of some type of cancer. And I couldn't go to my grandparents, they're dead, too. They were killed by Death Eaters."Hermione broke down into sobs.

"Oh God, Hermione,"he pulled her against him and rocked her slightly "Well at least I know why you were afraid to tell me, but why did you tell Blaise, then?"

"I didn't tell him, he guessed."she shook hr head.

"Oh."he said "Well you still have me and Blaise."

"Thanks Draco."she looked up at him.

"Don't mention it,"He smiled sweetly down at her "Do you know what your going to name the baby yet?"

"Not yet,"Hermione laughed "I'm only six weeks pregnant."

"I thought you were never too prepared."

"Well I always liked the names Adrianna and Elizabet."she answered.

"What about boy's names?"

Hermione had to think for a moment "Well, I guess Josh and Alex."

"Hmm, what about Draco?"he joked.

"Nah not really."she wrinkled her nose jokingly.

"Hahaha."Draco smirked "I like it, it's a good name."

"Of course you do,"Hermione rolled her eyes "What time is it?."

"I don't know six or seven pm, why?"he asked Hermione.

"Oh I'm just bored."Hermione yawned.

"Then go to bed."he laid her back down on her bed.

Hermione squirmed around a bit and curled under the blankets. Draco lay next to her and they looked into each other's eyes until Hermione's closed and her breathing evened out. Draco too was tired. He took off his shirt and got in bed next to Hermione. He lay in bed thinking for a while.

What was Hermione going to do with a baby. She would even have it with her in Hogwarts. Then where would she live afterwards. Not to mention the money problems she would have. He had seen her vault and although she had some money it wasn't enough to take care of herself and a baby. He would help and so would Blaise. He turned to look at her. She was so pretty and she was smart, but people might not want to hire her because of her baby.

No when she left Hogwarts he would be there. He would definitely be there to help her. Maybe even as more than a friend. With that last thought he smiled and concentrated more on sleeping.

Hermione sat on the balcony at one am. She mulled things over about what had happened that day. She felt a bit guilty she hadn't told Draco everything. But she couldn't come to terms with it. Betrayal was still engulfing her fully. And seeing them again rekindled the flame. They were the whole reason she had to run away. The reason she had to even think about going to Sweden was because of them. They had let it all happen and then hurt her even more by betraying her to _Them_.

Sighing and taking a deep breath she went back into the suite. On the couch was Blaise, who didn't want to be locked in Draco's parents room again. She chuckled a bit. Back in her room Draco lay on her bed. She was hesitant to get back in bed with him. She had trusted before and it had blown up in her face. But he was the one who had been there to comfort her and make it better. Shrugging she climbed into bed next to him.

He looked like an angel when he slept with his soft blonde hair falling into his eyes. He breathed deeply and evenly. His shirt was off and his muscles were nicely shaped. Hermione had already noticed before that he wasn't as pale as he used to be and it was obvious quidditch had done him some good.

Hermione curled down next to him and he subconsciously put an arm around her. Hermione smiled and drifted off to sleep slowly.

teaser excerpt for chapter 13

_"Stay away from Draco."a voice came to her ear. Hermionefroze. _

"Excuse me?she asked.

"You heard me bitch, stay away from my man...


	13. Chapter 13

**New Friends and a Disastrous Evening Out **

This chapter is dedicated to you Amy ; )

Disclaimer-I own the plots and new characters nothing else. Nor do I own the movie Monster-In-Law, darn!

The next morning was sunny and bright. Hermione awoke alone in her bed. She felt around for Draco a bit but he was gone. Sighing Hermione got up groggily and got dressed. She looked all through the suite but both boys were gone. Her stomach ached horribly and a panicked thought ran through Hermione's mind. What if the baby was hurt? She decided upon getting a pregnancy test just to check.

They must be downstairs Hermione thought ending her search.

She slipped into some a pair of blue flips flops to match her white tank top and dark navy blue shorts realizing she wouldn't be able to wear tank tops soon. She hurried downstairs to find them. They were both sitting at a table in the center of the room. There was also two girls sitting with them.

One girl had long brown wavy hair with blonde highlights. She was quite tan and had hazel eyes. She was sitting but Hermione could tell she barely 5'6. She had on a mini tank top that was a blood red with a v-neck that went down very far and showed off part of her cleavage. She had on white booty shorts. On her feet were white sandals. To Hermione she was too skinny and looked a bit anorexic and in Hermione's opinion a slut. Much to Hermione's disgust she was sitting close to Draco and batting her eyelashes his way, but Draco was evidently annoyed by her.

The other girl was talking to Blaise and they seemed to have hit it off quite well. Her hair was short, black and layered. She was taller than the other girl and had a round, friendly face. She wore a light tie-dye purple tank top and black shorts. Black platform flip flops were on her feet and she had a pretty smile on her face. Hermione smiled with her and Blaise as they gazed at each other.

Hermione slid into the booth next to Draco. He smiled gratefully at her and out of the corner of his eye she was quite sure he could see the girl backing down a bit with a sulky look on her face.

"Morning, Hermione,"he greeted her, "This is Nicole,"he nodded towards the girl next to him and she nodded "And that's Amy he pointed to the girl talking to Blaise."the girl named Amy waved at her.

Hermione waved back and smiled. Amy soon turned back to her to talk.

"So, Hermione right, what are you doing today?"she seemed friendly enough "Nicole and me might go shop a bit and your welcome to join us,"she invited "But we also might go into the muggle world and see a muggle movie. You know what that is right?"she said this all quickly and without stopping.

"Um..sure I'm not doing anything today anyway," Hermione replied "at least not after lunch" she added remembering her pregnancy test.

"Okay, um... how about we meet back here around noon and then we can eat lunch and go."Amy suggested.

"Sure, I'll see you then."Hermione's spirits were lifted up.

"Come on Nicky, I'm ready to go,"Amy stood up "Blaise are you coming with us?"

"Yeah."he replied eagerly standing up next to her.

Nicky turned to Draco "Are you going to come too Draco."she pouted a bit.

"No,"he told her bluntly "I'm gonna spend some time with Hermione today."he added to abort any further begging from her.

Nicole scowled but followed Amy and Blaise out of the Leaky Cauldron. Draco's eyes followed her out of the pub.

"Well at least she's gone."Draco looked like a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Hermione giggled a bit and pulled her feet up on the seat.

"So do you really have something planned for right now?"he asked draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Yes, I do,"she averted her eyes to the floor "I'm gonna get a pregnancy test."

"But I thought you were positive you were pregnant."Draco was now confused.

"Oh I'm sure I am, it's just it might have been, well, hurt."Hermione hadn't raised her eyes yet.

"Oh okay,"he said still a bit confused "You wanna go right now? Come on I'm coming with you." he stood up and took her hand.

"Yeah right now is fine."she stood up and walked into the muggle world with him.

Together they walked to a small pharmacy and began looking around. Hermione , who wasn't distracted, found the tests before Draco. They made their way to the counter. Hermione realized everyone thought she was pregnant. Which even though she was she didn't want them to know. Thinking fast she came up with an act.

"So ,Draco, how many kids will this be for Aunt Susy now?"she talked loudly and clearly so everyone could hear her.

"Huh?"Draco didn't catch on "oh uh, I think this one will be her sixth, but I'm not sure."

"Ah well we'll ask mum when we get back home"she waved her arm and grabbed the test before dashing out of the store.

Draco grabbed her arm and tried to catch up "What was that about?"

"Well I didn't want everybody to know I'm pregnant."Hermione was exasperated that he didn't understand.

"But you are."

"They don't need to know that?"

"But loads of girls get pregnant around eighteen and nineteen."Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but only in the wizard world."Hermione explained "In the muggle world most people don't have kids until their mid-twenties."

"Oh,"Draco now understood a bit "that's stupid."

"Maybe for you, but more girls can die from child birth in the muggle world,"she shook her head sadly "Muggles don't have the magic to help the girls along."

"Oh."Draco said as they came back into the Leaky Cauldron"Come one let's go check out the baby."he whispered softly in her ear.

Nodding, Hermione led him up the steps to the suite. She went into the bathroom to do the test. When she came out she was grinning from ear to ear.

She pulled Draco into a hug and whispered in his ear "The baby is okay."

Draco grinned too "That's great he yelled and spun her around a couple times."he set her down on the floor.

Hermione suddenly didn't feel good. Her stomach was doing flips and the nauseous feeling was coming to her. She was feeling a bit clammy and sweat was coming at her palms.

"Hermione are you alright."Draco put his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione nodded but ran into the bathroom just in time. After a few minutes she emerged from the bathroom and Draco swept down on her and carried her over to the couch.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Hermione I shouldn't have twirled you around like that."he apologized sitting down next to her.

"Don't worry Draco it's okay,"Hermione assured him "It was probably just some morning sickness."

"Yeah, yeah,"he said in a far off voice "Hey, why don't you just take a nap before we go meet Amy, Nicole, and Blaise."he suggested his voice back to normal.

"Yeah, I think I will,"Hermione stood up "see you later, Draco."

She walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed and tried to drift off to sleep. Hermione lay there thinking about what she was going to do after she got out of Hogwarts. The baby, she knew, would be there around March. Then the baby would be with her for about for about three months. Hermione groaned and turned on her side. School would be hard this year. She would be having a baby right before her N.E.W.Ts Hermione had been told that she would have to rest a good week or so before she could do anything strenuous, especially studying. Not to mention she would have to miss classes if she had a doctor's appointment.

And what about the Order? Hermione still very much wanted to fight against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. But that would mean having to be near the other trio, maybe even alone sometimes. Of course Blaise and Draco might join, but somehow she doubted that. Then again they were always blowing her away with something new about themselves. She would more than likely be accepted into the Order just because of who she was. Not the girl who was Harry Potter's best friend but as Hermione Granger. Everybody seemed to know that she was smart, sensible, and strategic. But could she win them over if she was pregnant? If they listened to the story and Dumbledore told them they might not all be cold and harsh to her. But the guys might not be trusted by anybody in the Order, except her and Dumbledore and maybe, just maybe Tonks. Tonks was a forgiving person as far as Hermione knew. And Draco was her cousin after all.

Sighing Hermione rolled on the bed again, knowing sleep wouldn't come easily to her. She stared up at the ceiling for a while just trying to clear her mind for a good hour or so before slipping off to sleep.

"Wake up, Hermione, we have to go downstairs and meet the others."Draco shook Hermione gently trying to wake her up.

Hermione opened her eyes and yawned "Alright I'm getting up."Hermione sat up and looked around trying to wake up properly.

The first thing she did was go over to her mirror and brush through her hair which had been messed up during her nap. She stretched a bit and tried to blink the sleep out of her ragged body before she had to go meet everybody else. Taking deep breaths she went back out to the living room where Draco was waiting for her. Hurrying downstairs, they saw Nicole, Amy, and Blaise sitting in a corner. Jealousy cursed through her body as she saw Nicole's eyes light up at the sight of Draco.

_"Wait," she asked herself "why do I care?" _

"Because you love him."she argued with herself.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Shut up."she snapped out loud.

"What was that, Hermione?"Draco asked.

"Nothing."she said quickly not meeting his eyes a little embarrassed.

"Hey Draco, Hey Hermione."Blaise and Amy greeted them.

"Hi Draco."Nicole said dreamily before nodding at Hermione off-handedly.

"So what did you guys do this morning."Amy asked "We went and browsed most of the shops in Diagon Alley, but didn't buy too much."

"Nothing really."Draco slid into the booth with Hermione right next to him.

Blaise snorted "Uh huh."he sounded disbelieving.

Hermione glared and him "Your real funny Blaise."she told him sarcastically.

"I calls 'em as I sees 'em."he shrugged.

Amy held in her laughter but smiled. Nicole on the other hand scowled darkly and crossed her arms across her chest, but nobody paid her any heed.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day."Amy asked changing the subject.

"How about we go see a muggle movie and then go up to the Jacuzzi we have in our suite."Hermione suggested, the idea coming to her.

"That's a great idea, Hermione ."Amy exclaimed "Nicky, you do have your bathing suit, right?"she asked.

Nicole nodded her lips pursed tightly together.

"Great! Let's have lunch first though I'm hungry."Blaise rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Your always hungry Blaise."Hermione rolled her eyes laughing. Draco and Amy laughed along with her.

Nicole was silent and her face didn't leave its position until she spoke up "I don't think it was funny."she told them "It was a bit rude actually."Everybody turned to look at her "I would be so pissed at her if that was me Blaise."

"Well your not me and I am not mad."he told her angrily.

She glared at him for no real reason.

"Relax Nicole, it was just a joke."Amy told her.

"Yeah really."Draco was looking at her in almost a disgusted way.

She shrank back a bit and was silent. A waitress came up and took their order. She hurried off to get their food. The good thing about wizarding restaurants is that the food comes very fast. When their food was there Amy and Hermione began discussing what movie they wanted to see.

"I say we see Monster-In-Law,"Hermione suggested "it is supposed to be hilarious."

"Yeah, we must see that."Amy insisted "It will be great."

They finished their food and they hurried off into the muggle world. Hermione and Amy walked beside each other with Draco at Hermione's side and Blaise on Amy's. Nicole however walked slowly behind them. At the movies they bought their tickets and went into the movie theater. They laughed through the whole thing, as it was one of the funniest movies Hermione and Amy had ever seen. Blaise and Draco were amazed at the whole thing because they had never seen anything like it. Nicole sat and scowled the whole time.

Half-way through the movie Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. When she was about to wash her hands, the lights went out and she was grabbed. She was slammed into the wall painfully and someone began talking to her.

"Stay away from Draco."a voice came to her ear. Hermione froze not sure she heard it right.

"Excuse me."she asked.

"You heard me bitch, stay away from my man."the voice sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. But then again her head was pounding like crazy and she felt light headed.  
She was let go and Hermione slid to the floor and lay there. She heard the person exit the room. Her head hurt terribly and everything was going black. She heard someone else enter the bathroom but then she blacked out.

"Is she going to be alright."she heard someone say.

"We aren't quite sure as of now, but we will know soon."someone answered back.

"Soon!"Someone else yelled "You told us that two hours ago."

"Hush, Draco, relax."Someone cooed softly.

Hermione opened her eyes a bit and saw four people around her bed. She opened her eyes fully and groaned at the effort she had to put up. Everybody turned to look at her.

"Hermione."Draco whispered breathlessly moving to her side immediately grabbing her hand.

"I'm okay."Hermione murmured two more people sat next to her. She recognized them as Amy and Blaise.

"Are you sure, Hermione."Amy asked her.

"Yes, I feel fine actually."she smiled and sat up.

"Too bad we can't take you back to the suite."Draco ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why not?"she moaned.

"You have to stay here for a while Hermione,"Blaise assured her "but we will bring you home as soon as we can, I promise."he added quickly at the sight of her solemn face.

Hermione nodded sadly. She wanted to go back to the suite with Blaise and Amy and Draco. Nicole, who was scowling in a chair, she did not wish to see at all.

A nurse entered the room "Okay, visiting hour is over everybody out,"she ordered "And you,"she pointed at Hermione "Get some sleep!"

Amy and Blaise nodded and gave her a hug before leaving. Nicole didn't even acknowledge her as she followed them out. The nurse herded the out giving Draco a warning look. He smiled weakly back at her. Turning to Hermione he smiled at her and, much to her surprise and delight gave her a butterfly kiss on the forehead. He straightened up and left the room, with a wink at the door.  
Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat and laid back in bed. She was on Cloud Nine now. She slept peacefully that night, her thoughts full of Draco and their kiss.

_teaser excerpt for chapter 14_

"Ms.Granger, we have some important news for you."the doctor said.

"Yes."she answered politely.

"Well you are..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Going Back Home **

The next few days dragged along slowly. The hospital was quite boring with nothing to do. The nurse who watched over her most of the time was always crabby and cranky. Draco, Blaise, and Amy visited her everyday but could only stay for an hour. Hermione wasn't even totally sure why she had to stay here for a week. Everyday was the same thing and nothing ever changed.

She woke up and ate breakfast before she was allowed to take her daily walk for half an hour. She sat in her bed and read whatever she could find until her lunch was brought to her. When she had eaten every morsel on her tray she read or just laid around thinking until Draco, Blaise, and Amy arrived to see her. Draco always sat on her bed with her, right next to her and sometimes put this arm around her. Blaise of course found it quite funny and restrained himself from laughing much better than anybody thought he could. Hermione thought it was only because May had told him to early. Amy turned out to be one of the best people Hermione had ever met and it was obvious she had something for Blaise.

When they left Hermione was again alone to read and think. She had made lots of plans for her and the baby when she left Hogwarts. Hermione would get a job at the Ministry and buy a small flat. She would put her baby in day-care for the day and that would have to do. For some reason, in her stomach, she knew that wasn't going to happen but she brushed it aside.

Today she would, hopefully be going home to the suite. The doctor had told her he had some important information to relay to her before she could leave. Hermione had of course requested that she could have some people with her when he told her the news. The doctor had been skeptical at first but gave in. He had, however, warned her that she should only allow people she deeply trusted in with her.

Now Hermione lay on her bed awaiting the arrival of her friends. The doctor would then fill her in, so she could leave. Her door slowly creaked open and Draco, Blaise and Amy walked in. They were all smiling. Draco almost ran over to her and pulled her into a hug before sitting down on the bed next to her. Amy and Blaise gave her smaller hugs and pulled up chairs next to the bed.

"Any idea what the doctor is going to tell you?"Amy asked.

Hermione shook her head "Not a clue, but he acted almost solemnly about it, though."Hermione bit her lip a bit nervously.

"Don't worry."Draco comforted "The babies will be fine."he whispered so only she could hear.A grin broke on her face at his comforting words.

"Now, Draco, pregnant woman can't be having late night fraternizes."Blaise chastised in a mocking voice. Amy hit him playfully on the arm.

The door opened again and the doctor stepped in and surveyed Hermione for a moment. Hermione was a little uncomfortable under his stare. His stare was and odd one, cold and calculating with a hint of lust. Hermione tensed up and she felt Draco squeeze her shoulder.

He smiled a big, white, sparkly smile that reminded her of Lockhart. "Well it is good to see you all here."they just blinked at him

"Ms.Granger, we have some important news for you."the doctor said.

"Yes."she answered politely.

"Well you are as you know pregnant."he told her. Hermione nodded.

"Well we have done some tests and found some news that make shock you."he paused. It was quite obvious that he was trying to build up the tension and suspense.

"With all do respect, sir, could you please tell us the news?"Draco said with absolutely no respect in his tone. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

The doctor was startled for a moment but his face hardened and he glared at Draco "YesasI was saying, I am afraid Ms. Granger that you are not having one baby."Hermione froze. She felt like she could die right then and there. Tears silently fell down her face and Draco held her in his arms and wiped away some of th tears.

The doctor rolled his eyes "Yes, but what I mean is you are not having one but two babies."he now sounded annoyed and any trace of a grin had disappeared from his face.

Hermione stopped crying and was now smiling, but the darkness was closing in on her. Hermione couldn't hear what everybody was saying to her. All she heard was the word twins echoing in her head.

"Hermione, Hermione are you okay?"Draco said urgently.

Hermione nodded her head. "yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"Are you ready to go home?"he asked.

Hermione nodded eagerly. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. Draco was standing and Hermione swung her legs over the bed and stretched. She was dressed in a baby blue t-shirt and jeans. Looking down, Hermione noticed a more recognizable bump on her abdomen. She was surprised that it wasn't larger, since she was having twins. Amy had some of her bags and Blaise was standing next to her. Draco slipped an arm around her waist and they headed out of the door. In the lobby Hermione signed some papers and they were on their way.

They started walking and didn't stop until they were at a bus stop.

Hermione was confused. "Why can't we take Floo Powder?"

"The babies."Amy informed with a slight inclination of her head.

"Oh." Hermione now understood. They didn't want the babies disturbed if they flooed.

When the bus came they got on to find it very crowded. There was a two-person seat left and that was it. Draco lead Hermione to it and sat down pulling her onto his lap. Hermione giggled giddily and leaned against him. Blaise sat next to them with Amy sitting between his legs. Luckily the next-stop was on the corner where the Leaky Cauldron was near.

Getting off the bus they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. It was already late and Hermione was tired.

"Hey guys, why don't we go in the Jacuzzi tonight."Amy more of ordered than suggested.

"Yeah okay." Blaise agreed.

"Uh, sure."Draco said "Do you wanna come, Hermione?"

Hermione thought about it for a second before nodding her head.

"Cool, come on let's go get in."Amy exclaimed grabbing Blaise's hand and hurrying ahead.

"They make a cute couple don't they?"Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah they do." Draco agreed, his arm still around her waist. "And Blaise is too busy gawking over her too make too much fun of us." he pointed out.

"Yeah." Hermione giggled a bit "Come one, I want to go in the Jacuzzi." Hermione pulled him up the steps.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you." Draco followed her. "Amy moved in with us."

"Oh really, why?" Hermione waited for him to catch up.

"Her and Nicole had a row or something."Draco shrugged. "I'm not real sure."

"Oh well it'll be good to have another girl around." Hermione smiled "Besides I need someone to shop with."

"You just got new clothes." Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, don't be thick." Hermione sighed. "I'm pregnant and I need maternity clothes for when I get huge, and I'm gonna get huge with twins."

"Oh of course, I knew that."

"Uh huh." Hermione led the way into the suite.

"You got something to wear, right?" Draco wasn't sure.

"Yeah, don't worry." Hermione went into her room and grabbed some clothes. When she had changed. She was wearing a black bikini under Draco's black shirt.

"Come one." he waved and arm at her. "Blaise and Amy are waiting for us, oh and by the way." he bent over a bit and whispered into her ear. "That shirt looks great on you."

Hermione blushed a bit and followed Draco who had straightened up and was headed to the Jacuzzi. Amy and Blaise were already sitting in the Jacuzzi. Blaise was saying something in her ear and Amy had a grin on her face. Climbing in Draco sat on the opposite side of them. Hermione threw off Draco's shirt and got in next to him. The four spent the rest of the night talking in the Jacuzzi, before finally retiring to bed at around midnight. Hermione and Draco hung back for a bit. They took a small walk out onto the balcony. They both sat down on a lawn couch. And laid there for while.

"Where do you plan on lving after Hogwarts?"Draco asked.

"I really don't know." Hermione sighed. "It'll be hard though trying to raise two babies alone."

"You won't be alone,"Draco assured her. "You'll always have me and Blaise and Amy, of course."

"What does that do?"Hermione laughed.

"Well for one we can, all four of us, move into a big manor by the coast, and help raise both Draco Jr. and little Hermione." he grinned.

"And what makes you think I am going to name my child Draco Jr?" Hermione looked up at him in mock horror.

"Because, it's one of the best names ever."Draco insisted.

"Yeah okay, Draco, okay."Hermione curled back down, leaning on him.

Hermione yawned "Come on let's go back in the room to sleep."

"Okay, I'll be in, in a minute."Draco told her.

"Okay, hurry up though,"Hermione got up "We don't want you getting sick now do we."

Draco smiled up at her and Hermione went back into her room. She sat on her bed but then decided to try out Draco's bed for a night. Inside his room it was very dark but Hermione went into his bed. Laying down she fell asleep still in her bathing suit and Draco's shirt. A while later Draco, too came in and curled up to sleep.

_teaser excerpt_

Hermione stood up and look him in the eye as well as she could since she was so much shorter than he "You put me on the spot,"she poked his chest "You saw the way half of the people were looking at me...like I was a freak And all you did was stand there breathing my ear."Hermione screamed back at him.

"Your mad at me for that, That is the stupidest reason I ever heard. Your making a big deal out of nothing."Draco yelled at her.

"Of course you'd say that, you don't want me mad at you ... and why? So you can get in my pants."Hermione could feel her face becoming hot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hogwarts Here We Come **

A/N: So here you go another chapter enjoy...and please review I love it when you do Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers Hope you like it.

I dedicate this chapter to all my friends and people who's names I changed a bit but used!Thanks guys even if I didn't ask lol!

Disclaimer-I own the plots and new characters nothing else.

The days flew by and soon Hermione found herself in front of Hogwarts Express. Draco's hand was interlocked with hers. Amy and Blaise were following them hand in hand as well. Hermione smiled. It was good to back at Hogwarts. People were giving her odd looks and then she remembered who's hand she was holding. Not to mention you could tell she was pregnant.

They got onto the train and headed to Head Compartment. Hermione and Draco had to give out instructions to the prefects in twenty minutes. They bid Amy and Blaise good-bye and continued to the Head Compartment. It was a roomy, homey compartment. There was a couch on the far-side of the compartment and chairs were set p everywhere. In the front was a podium where they could speak to everybody. Hermione sat down on the couch, exhausted. Carrying two babies was no easy feat. Draco came and sat with her. Picking her head up he sat down and set her head down on his lap. Hermione smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"How much time do we have left until the prefects show up?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at his wristwatch. "About ten minutes."

"Okay." Hermione sat up and leaned on Draco's shoulder.

"We get our own dorms this year." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah and I don't have to deal with Potter, Weasley, and the Weaslette." Hermione grinned andstanding upshe went over to the podium.

"What you looking at?" Draco asked.

"There are some papers here for us." Hermione lifted them up to show him.

Draco got off the couch and went over to look at them. They were instructions on everything from nightly patrolling to giving detentions. There was a list of all the passwords around Hogwarts including secret staircases that could lead you to classrooms quicker.

"These will come in handy," Draco murmured looking down the list. "You know around Christmas and spring."

Hermione nodded in understanding. He meant when she got much bigger she wouldn't have to worry about being late for class. Hermione smiled and nodded. The door to the compartment was swung open and prefects began to file in.

They talked and sat around until everybody was there. When they were Draco and Hermione began the meeting.

"Now as you all know you, as prefects, you must patrol and be sure that everybody abides the rules." Hermione began. "You have the power to give detentions but you can't deduct house points. That power is left to the Heads. We are going to put the patrolling schedule in the prefect room where we will hold all the meetings and is a lot like a lounge for us," Everybody grinned at this. "We are allowed to have dances or balls this year if we want to plan one. I am not sure how many, though. Our first meeting will be held on September 10th. Any questions?" nobody raised their hands "Okay then you can leave." Hermione dismissed them before rounding on Draco.

"Well you were a wonderful help." she snarled. Draco jumped back.

"Well...I think you did a great job by yourself." Draco was going to try and talk himself out of this one.

"Don't even try to talk yourself out of this one." she snapped catching on to what he was doing.

"I was thinking nothing of it, dear." he plopped down on the couch under her intense glare with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Move you fat lump your in my way."

Draco grinned and moved up from his lying position. Hermione sat down next to him. Draco slung his arm around her shoulders and she shook it off.

"What do you want me to do, Hermione." Draco blew up standing in front of her. "Say I'm sorry and grovel at your feet? Because that is the last thing I'll ever do I didn't even do anything."

Hermione stood up and look him in the eye as well as she could since she was so much shorter than he "You put me on the spot," she poked his chest "You saw the way half of the people were looking at me...like I was a freak. And all you did was stand there breathing my ear." Hermione screamed back at him.

"Your mad at me for that, That is the stupidest reason I ever heard. Your making a big deal out of nothing." Draco yelled at her.

"Of course you'd say that, you don't want me mad at you ... and why? So you can get in my pants." Hermione could feel her face becoming hot.

"Of course not, And you should know better than that," Draco moved closer to her. "You know it." he say in a lower voice.

Hermione was trembling and before she could stop herself she had slapped Draco across the face...hard. Draco stood there a bit stunned. Hermione, however, burst into tears and ran from the compartment to the bathroom. Hermione ran through the almost empty corridor and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she took a deep breath and began to pull herself together. She was still mad that Draco had put her on the spot so much but knew she had to return to their compartment.

Draco was sitting on the couch with a reproachful look on his face. Hermione pulled a book from her trunk and curled up on the couch as far away from Draco as she could get.

"What you reading?" Draco asked trying to be polite.

Hermione didn't respond to him.

Draco breathed deeply. "Your going to have to talk to me someday." he pointed out.

Hermione ignored him, again. This was how they stayed for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts the two had to go out and help everybody off the train. Hermione again got many odd stares and some glares. Despite the fact that Draco and her were fighting, Draco stood next to her glaring at everybody. Hermione's eyes darted around, looking for Blaise and Amy. Spotting them at last she called them over.

"Blaise, Amy, over here!" she waved them over to herself and Draco.

"Hey guys, too bad we couldn't see you the whole ride here, huh?" Amy started talking right away.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah and after the feast we have to go see our new dormitory."

"Oh that's too bad," Amy frowned for a second before a smile flitted back to her face. "What house do you think I'll be in?"

"I don't know,"Hermione shrugged. "Maybe Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"I'd like Slytherin."she had a an odd look on her face and Hermione saw her glance at Blaise. "But Gryffindor can't be all bad, I mean you were and still are in it."

"Yeah." Hermione climbed into the Head Carriage. "Come on you guys can come with us." she told Blaise and Amy.

They all climbed up into the carriage. Once it was on its way nobody spoke. Even Amy was silent. It was of they could feel the tension between Hermione and Draco. Blaise was glancing between them trying to put one and one together. During the silence Hermione's rage had time to build and grow, causing her to be even more angry than before. The carriage stopped and Hermione jumped out. Amy was at her side as they walked fast into the Entrance Hall. Blaise hurried after them but Draco lagged behind him slightly.

In the Entrance Hall Blaise and Hermione were saying good-bye to Amy and she followed Professor McGonagall. Catching up Draco and Blaise went to the Slytherin table and Hermione was left to go to the Gryffindor table. Her eyes flitted around it and she found an empty spot at the end where nobody was sitting. Sitting down she took a good look around the Great Hall. It seemed like everybody was staring at her. Not only was she not with her friends but she was pregnant.

The door was flung open and Mcgonagall entered with the first years in tow. Towering behind all the first years was Amy. After the hat had sing its song McGonagall began calling names.

"Atherton, Richard." she called. A tall Mexican boy with a mess of black hair stepped forward and placed the hat on his head. After a moment of thought the hat screamed. "Gryffindor!"and the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as he sat down.

"Bettis, Tawney."A tall athletic-looking girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair put on the hat and it screamed. "Gryffindor!"Again the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers.

"Baird, Gregory." "Hufflepuff."

"Casteneda, Abelardo." "Slytherin."

Hermione tuned out most of them until she heard Amy's name. "Laidlaw, Amy." Amy hurried over and jammed the hat on her head. It screamed. "Gryffindor." Amy hurried over and sat with Hermione. Both girls were ecstatic.

"Steffen, Ashley." "Slytherin."

"Schultz, Courtney." "Ravenclaw."

The list went on until "Walters, Alonso." "Hufflepuff." The food appeared in front of them and Hermione dug in.

"So, what's up with you and Draco?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing." Hermione lied.

"Oh please Hermione, I'm not stupid."Amy rolled her eyes. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Hermione sighed and decided lying was useless. "Yes, he made me look like an idiot."

"Oh"Amy returned to her food and didn't say anything about the subject. "So who do you think is cute?"Amy grinned. Her favorite subject was boys and then gossip.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"I mean besides Draco of course."

"I do not..." Hermione began.

"Oh don't even deny it! I see the way he looks at you and you look at him. Your just mad at each other for the moment." Amy interrupted.

Hermione didn't respond to her. After eating until she was full Hermione watched the food disappear from the tables. Professor Dumbledore stood up and it fell silent.

"Now that you are all fed and watered I have a few announcements before you are off to sleep. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Aristyle." he waved to a man in a black hooded cloak. "Now you may all go off to your dormitories."

Hermione gave Amy a hug and told her good luck in her old bed. Amy laughed and nodded before following Parvati and Lavender who seemed interested in her. Hermione sighed an waited for Blaise and Draco.

"Hey Hermione!" Blaise greeted. Draco nodded at her.

"Hey!" Hermione said and they left into the corridor when it hit Hermione , her and Draco didn't know where their new dormitory was.

"Ms.Granger, Mr.Malfoy." Professor McGonagall was behind them and had tapped them on their shoulders. "Follow me." they said good-bye to Blaise and followed her quickly. They climbed some steps and made many turns.

"Well here you are." she stopped in front of a suit of armor that had an interesting coat of arms. "You may choose the password and the password of your towers. Good luck." she turned and walked away.

Hermione and Draco turned back to the suit of armor. "What do you want it to be?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione's Gemini's." Draco grinned at his small sign of logic.

Hermione smiled. "I like that." she took a step closer to the suit of Armor and said very clearly "Hermione's Gemini's." It creaked and moved to the side to reveal a very small hole in the wall.

Hermione's brow knitted in confusion, but then it began to grow and it became large enough to accommodate them both at once. Entering the common room, Hermione was faced with a huge, stone room. There was a Gryffindor tapestry on one side and on the opposite was a Slytherin tapestry. Hermione approached the Gryffindor tapestry and whispered Draco Jr. to it, after finding out you couldn't pull it away from the wall. Now the tapestry was unstuck and peeled away easily to reveal a staircase. She ran up the steps to a landing. There was a door on either side. Entering the door on her left she walked into a bedroom. It was a pale lavender and white. The bed was a queen-sized four poster with a bedside table. There was a large bookcase that was brimming with books. A desk and dresser were on one wall of the room.

Not even bothering to change or look at anything else Hermione flopped down on her bed and fell asleep within seconds and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

_teaser excerpt_

The next morning Hermione awoke to a dark and gloomy day. Something made Hermione feel like something very bad or scary would be happening that day. Rain was pounding the castle and everybody was weary and lazy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Transfiguration and the New DADA Teacher **

A/N: So here you go another chapter enjoy...and please review I love it when you do Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers Hope you like it.

Disclaimer-I own the plots and new characters nothing else.

The next morning Hermione awoke to a dark and gloomy day. Something made Hermione feel like something very bad or scary would be happening that day. Rain was pounding the castle and everybody was weary and lazy. Dragging herself out of bed Hermione looked around for her bathroom. She then remembered the door on the other side of the landing. Walking into the next room Hermione entered a gorgeous bathroom.

It had sparkling white floor tiles and white walls with very pale golden swirls. The sink was twice as big as the prefect sink and had solid gold knobs and a faucet. There was a shower stall that was, like everything else in the room, larger than usual. There was also a bathtub that could also serve as a swimming pool. By the looks of it, it was a good six feet deep and twenty feet by thirty feet. There were gold knobs and faucets on the edges that were used for water and bubbles and foam.

Checking her watch Hermione found that she had two hours left before she had to go down to breakfast. Turning the different knobs, Hermione played around for thirty minutes before she was satisfied with all the bubbles and foam. Stripping off her bedclothes Hermione slipped into the pool-sized tub. It was as she expected very deep and she held onto the edge to stop herself from sinking. Instead of being six feet however it seemed it was seven or eight.

Swimming around a bit Hermione got washed up and before she knew it she only had forty-five minutes to get to breakfast. Sighing Hermione pulled herself out of the tub. After she was dry she went back to her bedroom and changed into some muggle clothes that she would wear under her robes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said Hawaii in a light beige color and had pineapples surrounding it and a pair of light blue pants. Hermione pulled on her robe over top of her clothes and slipped into a pair of white sneakers. Grabbing her bag she left her tower.

Draco was sitting on a couch and seemed to have been waiting for her. When he saw her he jumped up and ran to her. Taking her bag he swung it over his shoulder along with his. He then did something very unexpected. He swooped down and kissed her lips ever so softly.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you up there all by yourself especially since you are pregnant and people have noticed and I'm really, really sorry." Draco said this all quickly in one breath.Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "It's okay Draco, don't worry about it."

Draco smiled and took her hand ."So what do you want to do for the next thirty minutes since we don't have to be anywhere."

"Let's just sit down and talk for a bit." Hermione sat on the couch. Draco sat next to her.

"Didn't the new DADA teacher look familiar to you."

"No, why?"

"Remember the day we came back and there was that hooded man on the Knight Bus?" Hermione asked but went on without an answer. "Well I think that's him but I don't know because plenty of people where black hooded cloaks. Well not really but still. They had really weird breathing too and you and Blaise just seemed to hate him."

"Erm..." Draco said.

"Oh come on Draco your not stupid." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Never mind." Hermione gave up.

After a few minutes of silence Draco spoke up. "When is your first check-up?"

"Huh?...Oh um this Sunday, why?" Hermione responded.

"Because every pregnant woman needs an escort." Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed and checked her watch. "Come on let's go find Blaise and Amy."

"Okay." Draco and Hermione left the common room and were walking down the hall. "Me and Blaise are going to convince the Slytherins that you and Amy are to be accepted."

"Oh really and what makes you think that they are going to even want to look at a mudblood like me."

"You are not a mudblood and some of them are just like me and Blaise." He said sternly. Hermione just nodded.

They were close to the Gryffindor common room and Gryffindors were everywhere and almost all of them were giving the two of them dirty looks. Hermione ignored them and kept looking for Amy. Draco, on the other hand, was glaring at everyone who gave them dirty looks and his fists were clenching and unclenching. Hermione gave him a warning look that he shrugged off. Finally they found Amy. She was talking to Ron and seemed annoyed. Hermione almost laughed though. It was obvious Ron was hitting on her. Hermione and Draco moved closer and could hear him trying to sweet talk her but it was getting uglier by the minute.

"You know what, just get away from me," Amy snarled. "I have a boyfriend anyway!"

Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Oh yeah who?"

"Blaise Zabini, someonewho is actually worth my time!" Amy snarled and pulled out of his grip.

Seeing Hermione and Draco she ran over to them. "Hey guys...sleep good." she added with a slight smirk.

Draco who didn't catch on right away said. "Yes actually it was great."

Amy burst into laughter and Hermione shook her head.

"What, what did I say?"Draco was still confused.

"Oh nothing, Draco, nothing." Hermione sighed. "Come on let's go find Blaise".

Hermione led the way with Amy beside her and Draco behind her. Amy was looking and commenting on everything as they walked past it. In the Entrance Hall a group of Slytherins were coming up from the dungeon and Blaise was right in the middle of it. When he saw them he pushed out of the crowd, who followed him. Blaise swooped down and kissed Amy's cheek, hugged Hermione and said "Morning"to Draco. The other Slytherins were greeting Draco and Hermione shrank back a bit. Draco noticed this and took her hand with a warning glance. The Slytherins looked at her like they had never seen her before. They nodded and said hello but then turned away.

Hermione sighed softly but Draco whispered in her ear. "They already accepted you."

Hermione smiled at him and they followed Blaise and Amy into the Great Hall. Hermione cast a wary glance at the Gryffindor table then at the Slytherin table. Amy and Blaise were both headed to the Slytherin table. Blaise had his arm around her.

"Let's sit at the Slytherin table today." Hermione told him leading him over to the table. Stares followed as they walked hand in hand to the table and sat down together.

"I wish they would stop staring." Hermione said looking around the hall.

"They'll get used to it, just don't look around." Draco was staring at her. Hermione smiled and went back to her food.

Hermione looked up and saw Lavender walking to them. Hermione prepared herself for some insults. Instead of insulting her Lavender smiled and handed her a piece of parchment. Hermione looked down a it and saw it was her schedule. That day she had Transfiguration, lunch, DADA, and Herebology. Eating her food slowly Hermione finished before Draco. When he was done they left the hall and Draco walked to Charms while Hermione walked to Transfiguration with Amy who had caught up with her.

They sat down in the front of the room next to each other and pulled out their books, quills, and parchment. Every time someone entered the room Amy made a comment. Hermione listened and nodded every now and then. "And there's that freak that kept hitting on me in the common room." Amy pointed to Ron. Hermione raised an eyebrow but giggled a little.

"Yeah, I know." she told her. "Me and Draco watched him, it was quite pathetic."

"Yes it was." Amy agreed.

Professor McGonagall came into the room and it went quiet as everyone paid their attention to her.

"Good morning class, Today we will be learning a new spell. It is the Trans-Gender Spell. It will enable you to change the gender of any animal. Use of this spell on another human has the penalty of a six month sentence in Azkaban. It is a difficult spell and I do not expect any of you to accomplish it by the end of the class." She began her speech while getting out a box of pink and blue gerbils "These gerbils are all charmed to change color if their gender is changed. It will be pink when it is changed to a girl and blue when changed to a boy. Ms.Brown if you will." she handed the box to Lavender so she could pass the gerbils out.

When the whole class had their gerbils McGonagall began talking again "When saying the spell you must wave your wand very gracefully with a long sweep and say _Riftultic Wefigh._" McGonagall made a demonstration and turned her blue gerbil, pink. The process took a few minutes. "Now off you go."

By the end of class Hermione wasn't the only person who successfully changed their gerbil. Amy too seemed quite intelligent and had done the spell. Professor McGonagall had granted Gryffindor house fifty points for their wonderful efforts. To Hermione's delight, Harry and Ron were having a terrible time without her there to whisper instructions in their ears.

When the bell rang for them to leave class the Gryffindors filed out and headed off on their own. They had a free period before they had to go to lunch. Hermione and Amy were going to go back to the Heads common room to meet up with Draco and Blaise. There Amy plopped down on the couch while Hermione pulled out some homework to start on.

When the boys arrived they all went out to the courtyard and were going to take a walk around the lake.

"So how was Charms class?" Hermione asked.

"It was good, we mostly reviewed so there was nothing interesting"Draco informed them.

"Unless you count when Crabbe blew up a feather in his face. It was hilarious." Blaise was grinning, as was Draco.

"Yeah, he always was quite thick." they were now laughing.

"So how was Transfiguration?" Blaise asked when the laughter died down.

"It was cool." Amy said and with Hermione's help they explained the whole class with detail.

"Girls talk too much." Blaise complained. Amy glared at him and jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Yeah they do." Draco agreed covering his ribs so Hermione couldn't jab him. Hermione instead kicked his leg.

"Ouch, we were kidding." both boys were in pain. Hermione and Amy smirked to each other.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah stop your blubbering and tell us what you have this afternoon." Hermione teased.

"DADA and then Ancient Runes." Draco straightened up.

"Oh, cool we have DADA together." Amy exclaimed.

"Oh joy." Blaise said with sarcasm. "Ah, don't hit me." he jumped towards Draco so Amy couldn't hit him. Amy just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry." Blaise said after it went quiet.

"Your always hungry." Draco joked.

"Yeah but I'm really hungry right now." he argued.

Hermione laughed. "Me too, let's go eat." she took Draco's hand and led him back to the castle. Blaise and Amy were in tow.

After they had eaten their lunch they walked together to DADA. Every year the room had been decorated different. From pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart to Dark Detectors from Moody. This year the walls were bare and the room was very dark. The windows were closed to keep the sun from shining in. There was a deep sense of foreboding in the room. Hermione made her way to the front with Draco's hand in hers. Sitting down, they heard Amy and Blaise sit behind them. More students began arriving slowly until the whole class was full. They sat there waiting for the teacher to come.

After the teacher was ten minutes late everybody was out of their seats and talking. Draco and Hermione had turned around and were talking to Amy and Blaise.

"I wonder where professor Aristyle is?"Amy wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but it isn't very professional to be late."Hermione sniffed disapprovingly.

Amy nodded her head in agreement but said nothing. She was turning around in her seat to see what had happened in the back of the room. Ron had tripped and was now lying on the ground. The whole class had burst into laughter, though it was mostly the Slytherins.

"Those feet getting too big for you to handle, Weasley?"Draco called across the room.

"Isn't your head a bit big for the door, Malfoy?" he retorted.

"No actually it isn't, I have a normal sized head and feet unlike you." Draco smirked.

"Well that's the lie of the century." Lavender Brown came to Ron's rescue.

"Aww, look Weasley needs his little girlfriend to come to his rescue." Blaise taunted.

"Shut it Zabini, nobody is including you in this conversation anyway." Harry stepped forward.

"Is that so," Blaise stood up form his chair despite Amy hissing for him to sit down. "Well then I'll have to include my self in it then, won't I?"

The whole class had moved off to the sides of the room to watch. Ron, Harry, Lavender, Parvati Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Amy were left in the middle. Hermione and Amy were in their seats. Draco was standing next to Blaise not far from where Ron and Harry were standing next to each other. Draco whipped out his wand.

"Oh we are so scared of ickle Draco's wand he might hurt." Ron said sarcastically. "But why would he hurt us he can just ask his big, bad daddy to come and hurt us."

Draco's eyes widened as Ron hit a sensitive nerve on him. Raising his wand higher he cried. "Tarantall..."

"Expelliaramus!" a hoarse voice shouted form the door. "Sit down all of you!" Professor Aristyle had arrived and didn't look very happy. Everybody hurried to their seats and sat down.

He walked to the front of the room with a limp and sat at his desk. He pulled out a book and looked up at the class.

After surveying them for a moment he instructed. "Take out your books and turn to page 35. Read up on defensive curses and then you can start your home work. I want two feet on The Proper Times to use Defensive Spells." the class groaned but was quiet when Professor Aristyle gave them all a stern look.

Later that night Hermione was sitting in the Heads Common Room alone working on he mountain of homework. Draco had gone off to the library to get a book for their Herebology homework(twelve inches on the properties of a trayleha). Hermione was now leafing through a book and came across a piece of loose parchment in her book.

"What the?" she muttered pulling it out of the book. It was folded up like a letter and Hermione slowly opened it up. It was a letter that was addressed to _her_!


	17. Chapter 17

**Prefect's Meeting **

Hermione was surprised that there was a letter to her. She eagerly opened it, not thinking that it could be more than just a letter. There were odd symbols in a language Hermione didn't know. Running her fingers along them she got a small jolt through her body. Before she could examine it some more the suit of armor clanked and jangled to reveal Draco coming in with a few books from the library. For a reason Hermione didn't know she shoved the letter in her pocket so Draco couldn't see it.

"Hey Mione." Draco jumped down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Hello,"Hermione greeted "Did you get anything we can use." she took the books away from him and began to look them over.

"Yup, here look at this one." Draco handed her a very thick book. "It's all about trayleha's."

"Ooh," Hermione squealed. "This will definitely help me with my homework." Hermione curled up with her book.

Draco grinned and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, but we have to go."

"Go?"Hermione asked. "Go where?"

"Prefects meeting, of course." Draco stood up and took her hand.

"Oh my god, it totally forgot." Hermione jumped up next to him. "I have to changeI look like shit."

"No you don't." Draco grabbed her hand and stopped her form running back upstairs. "You look fine." He led her out of the suit of armor.

Hermione smiled and allowed him to lead her down the corridors to a portrait of past Head Boys and Girls. They nodded and said hello as they walked in. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects were already waiting. Hermione waved at them and Draco nodded, sitting down in seats at the front of the room. After a few moments the Gryffindors and Slytherins. When everybody had settled down Hermione and Draco went to the front of the table to speak.

"Okay, well this year we have the choice of having up to four dances. As you know the past many Heads were lazy and had not had any dances. Now are there any ideas as to when these dances can be and what themes they can be." Draco took charge immediately of the meeting.

A fifth year Hufflepuff timidly raised her hand. Hermione smiled warmly at the girl and nodded her head towards her.

"Well um..we could have a Halloween Dance...and maybe a Christmas Ball and um...a Spring Fling." she stuttered nervously. Hermione exchanged a glance with Draco.

"Those are really good ideas." Draco seemed to be thinking on them.

"Okay how about we vote, all in favor of the Halloween Dance raise your hand." Almost every hand in the room went up. Hermione then did the Christmas Ball and the Spring Fling. "Okay we can have one more dance so if you get any ideas tell us at a meeting. Now we need to establish who is going to do what for the Halloween Dance."

"Yes and first when do you think it should be." Draco intervened.

"How about October thirty-first." Ginny Weasley spoke up.

"Don't speak out of turn Weasley." Hermione snarled sharply at her once best friend. Weasley glared back.

A sixth year Ravenclaw raised his hand and spoke when Draco nodded to him. "I like the idea of it being on October thirty-first." the boy smiled giddily at Weasley. Weasley beamed at him making the boys cheeks turn pink.

"I never said I didn't like the idea." Hermione snapped.

"All in favor of the dance being on October thirty-first raise your hand." Draco said quickly before a fight began. Everybody's hands went up in the air.

"Now that that's settled we need people for decorations, entertainment, food, and flyers. Myself and Draco will be helping out with everything, so each house can do certain things." Hermione started talking. Pansy Parkinson raised her hand in the air. "Pansy." Hermione called on her.

"We slytherins can do the entertainment." she offered. Hermione glanced at Draco and they nodded their hands.

"Okay but if you can help it no Weird Sisters since we had them at the Yule Ball." Hermione requested Pansy nodded and sat down.

A sixth year Gryffindor raised his hand and stood when called on. "The Gryffindors can do the food part."

Hermione thought for a moment but Draco nodded hi head anyway. "Okay all we need is decorations and flyers."

A fifth year Ravenclaw, whom Hermione recognized as Cho Chang's younger sister. Hermione nodded at her. "The Ravenclaws can do the decor." she offered with a flip of her hair.

"You can well then that leaves the Hufflepuffs with flyers." the Hufflepuffs nodded but were silent.

"Well you can do whatever to organize for the dance. If you need any help me and Draco will both be here to help. We will have another meeting in two weeks to see the progress your all making." Hermione dismissed them.

Hermione sat down into a chair to relax before they went back to the common room. Draco was at the door talking to some Slytherins but she noticed his occasional glances. Smiling to herself she gazed out a window to her left and watched some students walk around the grounds. Not to her surprise she was pretty sure she saw Amy and Blaise under a tree snogging by the lake. A smile came to her lips as she watched them.

"What you looking at?"Draco came and sat next to her.

Hermione pointed down to where she thought they were. "Look."

Draco scrunched his eyes up in concentration a bit but then a grin came to his lips. He was laughing lightly. Hermione too was laughing a bit but then she whipped around and snarled. "What do you need, Weasley?"

"Nothing form you, you pathetic little whore." Ron Weasley snarled back at her.

"What did you just call, Hermione?" Draco advanced on Ron his voice dark and full of venom.

"You heard me, Malfoy."

"Really I don't think I did, your gonna have to repeat it." Draco was inches from his face.

"Draco, forget it, come on let's go." Hermione hissed taking Draco's arm.

"That's right _Draco_ listen to your little girlfriend." Ron hissed.

"And what of she is my girlfriend?" Draco retorted.

"Then I'll pity you when she dumps you for a different man-whore!" Ron snarled before grabbing something off the table and stalking out of the room.

Hermione held Draco back from running and beating up Ron. "Come on let's just go outside and do whatever with Amy and Blaise." Hermione steered him out of the castle.

_Later That Night_

Hermione and Draco were lying in Hermione's bed later that night Hermione had out a book and Draco was staring off into space, thinking. Draco's hands slowly caressed Hermione's abdomen. Hermione yawned and looked up at the clock. Seeing it was nearly eleven at night she closed her book and set it on the bedside table.

"Draco come on we need to get some sleep." Hermione pushed herself off his lap and under the blankets.

"Okay." Draco yawned and slipped under the blankets next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep.

"Draco." Hermione whispered."Draco." she said a bit louder.

"Hmm." Draco murmured.

"Did you mean what you said?"She asked turning on her side to look at him.

"What do you mean?"Draco opened his eyes.

"When you were fighting with Ron and you said what if I am your girlfriend, did you mean what you said?" Hermione explained to him.

Draco grinned and cupped her chin pulling his head down to hers. "I think you can answer that." he said against her lips. Hermione smiled back and curled down in the bed. Her stomach was fluttering and she was on Cloud Nine again. Draco wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

_teaser excerpt_

"You.. You can't."Hermione choked, holding his shirt in a death grip.

"Your not safe."he told her, his hands caressing her face softly.

"No...I don't care."Hermione let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I do."he kissed her lips softly and turned away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Missing **

Two weeks passed by quickly. Hermione's days were full of homework, Head Girl duties, dance plans and spending time with Draco and Amy and Blaise. The teachers had been piling on homework and Hermione had little or no time to have fun everyday. Today Hermione had a Prefect's meeting after lunch. Her morning was filled with Arithmancy and Charms. Then after the Prefect meeting Hermione had Arithmancy. After that she had the rest of the day to do homework and spend time with her friends before Draco and herself had to do their nightly rounds.

Hermione was now sitting in the library alone and getting ready to put her books away to get to the Prefect meeting. Sighing she threw her books into her bag not really wanting to go. Exiting the library she heard someone yelling her name. Turning around she saw Seamus Finnigan running down the corridor towards her.

"Hey Hermione." he greeted starting to walk with her.

"Hey Seamus." Hermione smiled.

"So what you been up to lately?" he asked.

"Nothing much."

"Oh, well you should know that not all Gryffindors hate you." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well there's me and Dean and, I think, Neville and um..."

"I get it." Hermione reassured him, softly.

Seamus nodded. "You should come back and sit with the Gryffindors. Some of us do miss you, you know."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think Draco wants to sit with all the Gryffindors."

"No I suppose not." Seamus said thoughtfully. "But you could probably get him to come over anyway."

Hermione doubted this though because Draco could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Oh shit, sorry Seamus I gotta go before I'm late, See you later." Hermione began a fast walk away to the Prefect's Lounge.

When she entered most people were there and standing around talking and comparing their progress with others. Hermione noticed that Draco was missing from the group.

_Draco's POV_

Draco was walking down the steps, whistling no tune in particular. He was headed to the Prefect meeting but he had a good fifteen minutes so he wasn't worried. He was in a deserted corridor and he felt uneasy walking alone for some reason. Draco heard footsteps behind and whipping around, he searched for the noise. He however saw nothing behind him. Thinking it was just his imagination Draco kept walking. A door slammed to the left of him and Draco jumped nearly five feet in the air. Now Draco was scared and he began walking very fast down the corridor but when he was at the end a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into a classroom.

Draco was thrown roughly to the ground and he felt a foot being placed on his chest.

"Now, now Crabbe, let him up." a voice Draco recognized like he recognized day from night, said coyly from the darkness.

The foot was removed from his chest but then he was pulled to his feet and shoved against the wall with a wand in his throat. Draco's head pounded but he fought to keep consciousness and he saw a pair of cold grey eyes in front of his face. The man he had grown to hate in his past years was now at a vantage point and Draco was terrified.

"Well, well, well, Draco aren't you happy to see your old man again." Lucius Malfoy's voice had become even more snake-like than Draco remembered.

"Why would I be happy to see a piece of filth like you." Draco snarled, forcefully.

"You have made a mistake, my dear boy." Lucius Malfoy removed his wand from Draco's throat but instead pointed it at his heart. "But don't worry all will be forgiven as soon as you are punished."

"I didn't make a mistake." Draco snapped peevishly. "I did what was right something you would never have the balls to do."

"_Crucio!_" Lucius roared and Draco for the millionth time in his life felt white hot pain sear through his body.

"Stupid boy, did you really think you could just turn your back on your whole family." Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar and slammed him back against the wall.

"Tonks." he whispered raspily "She isn't some worthless bitch like you."

"Ah, Nymphadora Tonks." Lucius pondered mockingly. "Nope no one in the family named that."

"Go to hell!" Draco snapped.

Lucius seemed to have no more patience. "Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, deal with him, I have more important things to deal with." Lucius strode over to the fire. Then he stopped and turned around, walking back to Draco. "And by the way Draco, I suggest that whatever you and that mudblood have, stops, or someone or maybe even three people could get very badly injured." Lucius smirked and turned away.

Draco's mouth went dry at the thought of Hermione and her babies' safety. "Don't you dare touch, Hermione." Draco croaked at his father's back.

Lucius didn't answer but instead roared with laughter before he flooed away. Draco didn't have much time to ponder on Hermione's safety because moments later he was being hit with multiple curses.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione was now quite nervous. Draco hadn't shown up for the prefect meeting and he hadn't been at the Heads common room. Hermione had checked everywhere she could think of but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione dashed down the steps into the Entrance Hall and out the front doors. Looking around, hastily, Hermione ran to where Amy and Blaise were now gazing out on the lake. They looked up when they saw her coming towards them.

"What is it, Hermione?" Amy asked as she approached.

"It's Draco." Blaise jumped up pulling Amy with him.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Blaise asked darkly.

"He's missing." tears were now filling Hermione's eyes.

"Where did you see him last." Blaise was now walking very fast to the castle.

"At lunch he disappeared after that." Hermione was walking in place with him.

"Okay, let's split up and search the castle." Blaise stopped in the Entrance Hall. "I'll take the dungeons and first and second floor, Amy you do the third through fifth and Hermione the rest." Blaise ran off into the dungeons.

Amy gave Hermione and odd and scared look before running to the steps. Hermione went up a set of steps opposite of Amy and went to a portrait of three threstals grazing in a forest clearing.  
Hermione pushed it open to reveal a narrow staircase. Hurrying up them she found herself on the sixth floor. Racking through the floor in twenty minutes Hermione found no sign of Draco. Now more worried than ever, Hermione could feel tears flowing down her cheeks. She was going down a corridor when she heard a small groan coming from a room. If the corridor hadn't been deserted Hermione wouldn't have heard it. Rushing into the room she saw a figure at the other side of the room.

"Draco." she breathed, dashing to the figures side.

She dropped to her knees beside him and turned him onto his back. Blood was coming down form a cut in the top of his head. Draco's platinum blonde hair was now soaked red. His Slytherin robes were drenched with sweat. His eyes were closed and his lips parted ever so slightly. Hermione felt his wrist for a pulse and found one but it was faint.

"Hermione, where are you?" Hermione heard Blaise in the corridor.

"I'm in here Blaise," Hermione called. "Draco's with me."

Blaise and Amy appeared at the door and Blaise bounded over and fell to his best friend's side. "Is there a pulse." he muttered.

"Yeah, but it's faint." Hermione had even more tears coming down her face.

"Don't worry, Hermione, he'll be okay, calm yourself down." Blaise instructed pulling out his wand.

"Locomotor body." Blaise said quietly and Draco's body floated up a few feet off the ground. "Come on let's get him to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione and Amy followed Blaise and Draco's floating body down the corridors. People gasped and panic seemed to follow them Soon they found themselves surrounded by Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Hermione was now walking next to Draco, trying to ignore everybody around them. When they got to the Hospital Wing they entered, leaving all the other people to press their noses on the door.

"Oh my, oh my." Madame Promfrey was frantically bustling around for bandages and potions. "There you go." she said to herself as she dribbled some potion into Draco's mouth.

"Ah well he's lucky there isn't too much damage and he'll be out of here tonight." Madame Promfrey was now wrapping his head in bandages. "Now, I suggest you all get to your classes and don't you worry about Mr.Malfoy he'll be just fine."

When the three of them had left they were bombarded by people wanting to know if Draco would be okay. Blaise put an arm around both Amy and Hermione while leading them out of the crowd. Most of the people understood that they wanted to be alone but some were still clinging to the trio. For the rest of the day they sat in the Heads common room ignoring all the knocks from people at the suit of armor.

_Later that Night_

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, wondering when Draco would come back from the Hospital Wing. She whipped around when she hard the suit of armor creak open.

"Draco." Hermione breathed for the second time that day.

Jumping off the couch Hermione ran over and threw her arms around Draco's body. Draco however did not return the embrace. Hermione pulled away and looked up into his eyes. They didn't have the same warmth they once held but now a more pained sorrowful look.

"What, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Look Hermione what I said before, with Weasley you should jsut forget it okay." Hermione drew back confused but he continued. "We shouldn't be like that, it just wasn't meant to be." Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't cry. "It's for your own good, Hermione, I promise." Draco moved closer puller her into a hug.

"You.. You can't." Hermione choked, holding his shirt in a death grip.

"Your not safe." he told her, his hands caressing her face softly.

"No...I don't care." Hermione let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I do." he kissed her lips softly and turned away, walking towards his tower.

Tears were now flowing freely down Hermione's face as she watched Draco walk away from her. Before she could stop herself she let a loud sob and ran into her tower.

_Draco's POV_

It pained Draco to see Hermione go through so much pain but he had to do it. He loved Hermione too much to let her be hurt by that cruel and ruthless man who dared to even think of Hermione. He sighed as a tear came down his cheek, whilst he walked into his own tower.


	19. Chapter 19

**Christmas Ball **

Hermione took a small peek into the Great Hall. She didn't want go in but she had, too. Too her displeasure she had to dance with Draco when they opened the dance. It was going to hurt to look into his eyes after what happened that night in mid-September. Over the past few months not much had happened. Her and Draco had barely spoken to one another. They only spoke when they absolutely had too and it was always forced. Hermione had grown to hate Draco a little for dumping her. But maybe she had just been a bad girlfriend and he had started hating her. Hermione just wished he had left her with a better explanation. Blaise and Amy were still there for her but they had been more distant than ever, or at least Blaise had. Hermione and Amy still sat together in class and still ate together. They did a lot together including shopping for the dress Hermione now had on. It had looked perfect in the store.

But now as she stood outside the Great Hall mentally preparing herself to go in and dance with Draco, it looked terrible. It was the same thing that had happened at the Halloween Dance. Hermione had, had to dance with Draco to open the dance and she had despised every second of it. Neither of the two had looked into each other's eyes. Hermione also didn't want to be put on the spot at the moment. Now at six months pregnant she wouldn't be able to move as gracefully on the dance floor. Finally taking a deep breath she entered the Hall.

"Ms.Granger over here." Professor McGonagall was off to the side of the door with Draco.

As usual Draco looked amazing in a black tuxedo with a green tie. His blonde hair was overlying his eyes and his stare was not to anyone or anywhere in particular. Hermione gulped and tried to ignore him.

"Now I want both of you to behave yourselves while you dance tonight." Hermione saw behind McGonagall's shoulder that Professor Dumbledore was standing up form his seat. Professor McGonagall saw this and hastily made her way off to take her seat.

Dumbledore made a speech but Hermione barely heard it as she was still preparing herself for the dance. She was then knocked out of her dream world by Draco taking her hand and Leading her onto the floor to dance. The music was slow and seemed as if it were trying to kill her. She could fell Draco's eyes staring down at her large abdomen. It made her feel self-conscious. Hermione looked up at his face and saw his eyes pointing down. Her self control to not lean in and kiss him and then slap him was using all she had. After what seemed like an eternity the song was over and Hermione moved away from Draco to sit alone for a moment before taking her leave.

Hermione strode over to the refreshment table and poured herself some pumpkin juice. She took a sip and sat down at a near by table to watch the couples dancing. A wave of sorrow and disappointment in herself swept over Hermione. She had, had many offers for the Ball but had refused them all, in hope that Draco would come back to her. He never did. Hermione felt a bit depressed as she sat there but her spirits were lifted a bit when a Terry Boot, a seventh year Ravenclaw who had previously asked her to the Ball, came and asked her to dance. Hermione thought about it and decided she couldn't break his heart anymore so she accepted.

Terry led her out onto the dance floor and took her hand in his and put his free hand on her waist. Hermione put her free hand on his shoulder. After one dance Hermione was smiling and laughing as Terry cracked some jokes for her. Draco on the other hand was leaning against the wall watching their every move. He, too, was a bit depressed that he never got to spend time with Hermione and that it wasn't him out there making her smile and laugh. But it was for her own good. Still Draco felt horrible that he was reduced to merely watching her. A slow song came on and Draco tensed up when he saw Terry ask Hermione to dance again. To his horror Hermione accepted and they came closer then before to dance. Terry wrapped his arms around her once small waist which was now quite large due to the babies.

Hermione was a bit conscious when she was dancing so close to Terry and she could feel Draco's eyes on the back of her head. Ever since Terry had asked her to dance she had felt his eyes following her. Hermione did feel a bit odd though. She just felt like there wasn't enough space between her and Terry. She looked up and Terry and their eyes met. Hermione noticed that his lips were only about two inches away from her nose. Hermione leaned her head back to look up at him better and to her utter surprise his lips moved down towards hers.

Hermione took a step back to get away and when she did a sharp pain cursed through her abdomen. Doubled over in pain Hermione groaned loudly. Terry kneeled down and took her arm.

"Hermione are you okay." he asked, panicking. Hermione only responded by groaning again.

By now Blaise, Amy, an Draco were on the scene.

Draco had dropped to his knees and taken Hermione out of Terry's grip. "Hermione." he breathed, touching her stomach.

Hermione seethed and recoiled and Draco knew exactly what was wrong. At the first appointment Hermione had, had, the doctor explained what would happen when Hermione went into labor. Picking Hermione off the ground he put an arm around her shoulder and Blaise took the other side. Now half of the Hall was paying attention. They parted as Hermione came through. Sweat beads had formed on he forehead. Madame Promfrey met them at the door with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and, Snape. Conjuring up a stretcher, Dumbledore helped Draco and Blaise put Hermione up on the stretcher.

"Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Zabini and Ms.Laidlaw are the only ones allowed to come, everybody else get back into the hall." Professor McGonagall commanded.

"Severus, would you be so kind as to stay and watch over the hall with the other teachers." Professor Dumbledore asked as he was opening the doors. Snape nodded and closed the door behind them.

Madame Promfrey, Professor McGonagall and Hermione were already up the steps and moving at a fast pace. Blaise, Amy, Draco, and Dumbledore were just behind them. In the Hospital Wing Hermione was set down on a bed and Dumbledore and McGonagall were running around getting things for Hermione. Madame Promfrey was at the fire and about to floo away.

"Your just going to floo away." Draco roared at her from across the room, where he was forced to stay.

"Hush up boy, I am off to St.Mungo's." she snarled before leaving.

Hermione was now having some trouble breathing and sweat was pouring down her face. All Draco wanted to do was take Hermione in his arms and hold her, but he wasn't allowed.

"It'll be okay, mate." Blaise said putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco just nodded, slowly.

Madame Promfrey then appeared at the fire with two Healers, both were women. The women had potion laden arms and were hurrying over to Hermione. Professor Dumbledore then came over to them.

"Do not fret Mr.Malfoy, all will be well." he said kindly to Draco, who had a pained look on his face. "now all three of you should go into the hallway."

"No way I want to stay with Hermione." Draco protested.

Dumbledore stared down at him for a moment and then nodded his head. "Stay out of their way but I must insist you two leave though." Dumbledore said sadly to Amy wand Blaise who just nodded and left. "You may go stand with her but don't get in the Healers way."

Draco nodded and darted over to Hermione's side like lightning and took her hand gently. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled up at Draco. Draco smiled back and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear.

Hermione looked up at him in a mix of confusion, joy, and love. Before she could tell him she loved him as well pain ripped through her body again.

"Here dear, drink this." one of the healers handed her a potion after the pain subsided. "It will numb your body."

Hermione drank the whole thing in one gulp and blanched. Draco gave her hand an affectionate squeeze for comfort and consolation. Hermione's face scrunched up a bit but then it relaxed. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I love you, too." she looked up at Draco.

Draco smiled and kissed her lips. Hermione kissed back but only for a second because Draco pulled back.

"You'll be okay, 'Mione, I promise." he comforted.

"How can you be so sure." Hermione whimpered.

Draco gave her a knowing smile. "Because I'll never let anything happen to you."

Hermione smiled weakly and fell back on the pillows. Draco pulled a chair over to him and sat down next to Hermione and took her hand again. They sat in silence for while until Hermione spoke up.

"Draco..."

"Yeah." he responded.

"Why,"she asked. "Why did you leave me."tears were back in her eyes as she remembered the lonely nights she had suffered because he wasn't there.

"It doesn't matter anymore.. "he said sadly, pushing a strand of hair out of her

Hermione frowned. That hadn't been the answer was had been looking for. She was about to say something back but just then a Healer approached them with a half smile.

"Well Ms.Granger I have good and bad news for you." she said kindly handing Hermione a vial. "But first drink this."After Hermione had drank it she continued. "Well, I'll give you the giid news first."she kept going without an answer. "The good news is that you aren't going into labor and that it was a false alarm. It was more than likely triggered by dancing, since it is obvious you were at the Ball."

Hermione sighed a look of relief on her face. Draco was grinning and he pulled Hermione into a hug, happy that she wasn't going into labor just yet. Then Hermione's face fell.

"Um...but what's the bad news." she asked a bit afraid of the answer she would be given.

"Well you see when any woman of any goes into a mock labor there are always bad consequences." her tone and face were both grave as she spoke. " We are not sure if anything bad as happened but there is a possibility that..."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Bad News **

"Well you see when any woman of any goes into a mock labor there are always bad consequences." Her tone and face were both grave as she spoke. " We are not sure if anything bad as happened but there is a possibility that one or both of the babies could be either dead or injured"

Am awkward silence fell upon the room. Hermione's face was a look of pure shock and denial. She fell back on the pillows and took a shaky breath. Draco put a hand on her shoulder with a comforting squeeze. Hermione didn't even take notice of it but stared off into space.

"We are very sorry for any losses you may have to suffer." The Healer said before walking away.

"Hermione." Draco whispered sliding onto the bed next to her "It's going to be okay."

Hermione didn't respond she just kept looking out the window that wasn't far from where she was.

The other Healer came over to them "Ms. Granger we have to take you to St. Mungo's for further testing on the babies and yourself."

"What does she look like to you a lab rat?" Draco snarled angrily that they could talk like that. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

The Healer jumped back in surprise at his outburst but Professor Snape stepped in "Mr. Malfoy be quiet or I'll be forced to take away house points." He snapped, but it was obvious it was a hollow threat.

Draco remained silent while the Healers explained what was going to happen. Hermione barely listened but managed to nod at times. She was a traumatized. Her babies were in enough danger but now they could be dead before they were even born.

"You will be able to get out of the hospital in about three days." Hermione nodded again.

"Let Amy and Blaise in." She croaked her voice cracking and tears escaped her eyes to roll down her pale cheeks.

Amy and Blaise entered and upon seeing Hermione in tears ran over to the bed. Amy immediately wrapped Hermione in her arms, soothingly. Draco pulled Blaise to the side and explained what had happened. Blaise was very shocked and sad. Hermione had told him that he would be the Godfather of her babies.

"They'll be okay." He told Draco to comfort him but also to comfort himself.

Hermione seemed to have told Amy because they were both crying and holding each other. Draco and Blaise sighed but walked over and put their arms around the girls. They stayed like that for a while until Hermione started giggling.

"What, may I ask is so funny?" Blaise looked at her like she was crazed to be laughing at a time like this.

"I n...never pictured this could happen." They all gave her odd looks. "I'm seventeen going to hopefully have twins and now Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy are trying to comfort me."

"I still don't see what is so funny." Draco said.

"It seems so, so, so surreal." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Madame Promfrey swept into the room "Okay Ms. Granger you are going off to St. Mungo's in twenty minutes. I suggest having someone find you some clothes."

Hermione nodded the smile and laughter wiped from her face as she remembered she had to go to the hospital.

"I'll do it." Amy offered looking up wiping her tears.

"I'll help." Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and walked out of the room with Amy.

Blaise had pulled up a chair and was sitting next to Hermione. "What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. I'll probably just stay here at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed.

"Ah, well we'll find something to do." Blaise said smiling slightly "Amy and Draco and me are staying too you know."

"I know." She said offhandedly. "I mean you know I figured they would."

"Hermione something is bothering you." Blaise said quietly.

"Well thanks for the observation Blaise I'm only about to be taken to the hospital to see if my babies are okay." Hermione snapped peevishly.

"No I mean something else is wrong."  
"Oh and how exactly can you tell?" Hermione secretly wished Blaise wasn't so good at figuring things out.

"Call it a sixth sense, but you'll feel better if you tell someone." He was speaking in a solemn voice. "I wouldn't tell anyone you know." He added more quietly.

Hermione sighed realizing it would be better to get it off her chest "I am scared of Draco in a sense. He ripped my heart out and stomped on it not long ago and I don't want my heart broken again. How do I know I can trust him so much?"

Blaise thought about that for a moment "He does love you, you know. The night he broke up with you he said he cared too much for your safety. Did you ever think that through?"

Hermione was silent. She had been so hurt that night that she had forgotten completely about what he said about her safety. "I told him I didn't care and who would want..."

"Before you finish that, think about it this way. Draco, even though he never took the oath or got the mark, is in his father's and Voldemort's eyes he's a Death Eater. You don't just hand in resignation to Voldemort either. Draco in a sense ran away from Death Eater service. You don't do that without a major price. Why they didn't kill him is beyond me but instead of killing him they threatened to kill someone very near and dear to him." Blaise interrupted.

"They were going to kill me." Hermione's voice wavered.

Blaise nodded "Draco didn't want you killed so he left you to keep you safe from the Death Eaters. If anything he did you a major favor."

Hermione laid back on her pillows looking up at the ceiling "He saved me." She muttered to herself.

"Yeah, yeah he did." He shifted. There was a pause before Blaise spoke again "Do you have any names thought up?"

"Yeah, I was thinking if one is a girl I'll name it Raja." Hermione said running her hand along her stomach.

"Any boy names?" Hermione shook her head as Draco and Amy then came through the door with a suitcase and a few other bags.

"Guys, I'm going to be in the hospital for three days not three months." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Draco shrugged "You never know when you'll need extra clothes."

Hermione smiled but couldn't answer because the Healers then came out of Madame Promfrey's office.

"Okay Ms. Granger, ready to go?" The shorter one said briskly.

Hermione nodded before asking "Can these guys come with me?" she asked hopefully.

The Healer frowned and looked around at the other three "Only one person can come with you at the moment."

Hermione frowned and bit her lip knowing she wanted Draco at her side.

"Draco your going." Blaise answered for her. Hermione nodded her approval.

The Healers, who didn't exactly take a liking to Draco frowned but couldn't stop her. Draco and Blaise helped her out of the bed. Amy gave her a sisterly hug and said her and Blaise would come as soon as they could. Blaise also hugged her and planted a small brotherly kiss on the top of her head. Draco had an arm around her waist and led her to the fire.

Taking a bit of floo powder her and Draco stepped into the fire "St.Mungo's!" He cried and they were spinning and twirling away.

They came out in the lobby of the hospital. Moments after they moved away from the fire the two Healers appeared behind them. The taller of the two Healers conjured up a wheelchair and forced Hermione down into it. Giving Draco a look he took the wheelchair and began pushing her while the Healers were showing Hermione a schedule that seemed to be when she could do whatever and when her testing would be. Draco leaned forward to see it. It read:

Day 1:

9:00 am-waken up to breakfast

10:30 am-daily health check-up

12:00 pm-lunch

1:30 pm-testing in Room #451

5:30 pm-testing in Room #875

6:45 pm- dinner

Day 2:

9:00 am-waken up to breakfast

10:30 am-daily health check-up

12:00 pm-lunch  
1:30 pm-testing in Room #572

5:30 pm-testing in Room #645

6:45 pm- dinner

Day 2:

9:00 am-waken up to breakfast

10:30 am-daily health check-up

12:00 pm-lunch

1:30 pm-testing in Room #572

3:30 pm-testing in Room #239

5:30 pm-testing in Room #645

6:45 pm- dinner

7:30 pm-Final check-up and check-out

Draco frowned. They didn't detail any of the tests that Hermione would have done. Draco just hoped he would be allowed to be with her for all of the tests since tomorrow Christmas break began. The Healers now stopped in front of a door that had sign over top that said Maternity Ward. Opening the doors Hermione was pushed to the other side of the ward. There were about nine other women who were pregnant. Some had husbands with them and others didn't.

Hermione's jumped out of the wheelchair and crawled onto the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she dangled her feet over the edge. The Healer that hadn't left was scurrying around gathering some new clothes.

"Here dear, you can put these on." She handed Hermione some clothes and pulled the curtains around her bed, ushering Draco behind them.

When Hermione had changed the Healer opened the curtains and they disappeared.

"Are you hungry Ms. Granger? Dinner has already been served but we can still have something sent up." The Healer asked nicely. "Here is a menu you can use." She handed Hermione a folded piece of parchment.

"Um, yeah I'll find something." Hermione took the menu.  
"Good, good, you can ring that bell when you're ready." The Healer nodded at a bell on the bedside table "And you can call me Mrs. Garlington." Mrs. Garlington said leaving the ward with a sharp nod.

Hermione took the menu and began looking through it. "You hungry?" She asked Draco.

Draco shook his head.

"Yes you are, you didn't eat dinner." Hermione ignored the shake of his head. "Sit down." Hermione scooted over in her bed so he could sit with her.

Draco sat down on the bed next to her and looked at the menu, putting his arms around her. Hermione poked him in the ribs.

"Pick something; I've already got what I want." Hermione hissed. "Hurry up."

"Ow!" Draco rubbed his ribs. "Um... I'll have whatever you are"

Hermione sighed. "Okay." Reaching out she picked up the bell and rang it. A small hologram appeared in front of them. Mrs. Garlington was on the middle of a black and white screen.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" She said.

"I am ready to order." She said politely. "I'll have two tofu platters and two small salads." Draco looked up and blanch at the tofu platters.

"I am assuming your ordering for you and _him_." Hermione nodded. "Well sorry but all visitors must get food from the cafeteria. Your food will be right up." Mrs. Garlington said turning off the hologram.

Hermione frowned, while Draco stood up from the bed.

"I'll be right back." Draco said kissing her cheek.

Hermione nodded. Slipping farther down into her bed, thinking about what she would do after Hogwarts. Maybe she could get a small part time job at the Ministry that could get her and the babies by. Or baby she thought miserably. Looking around at all the other women in the ward she couldn't help but feel odd there. All the other women were much older, at least by a few years. Most of them had husbands or boyfriends with them.

Draco

Draco walked out of the ward and looked around. Seeing there was a map on the wall he walked over to it. The cafeteria was on the fifth floor. Draco was walking up the steps and into the fourth floor. Walking down a corridor he was suddenly shoved to the side as someone was being rushed in on a floating stretcher. Draco got a good look at the person and his blood ran cold and he clammed up at the long platinum blonde hair.

Pushing himself against the wall he got yelled at by one of the Healers.

"You, yeah you!" She yelled at him form across the hall. "Get back to whatever your room is we've got a load more people coming in!"

Draco didn't argue but slipped back into the stairwell and raced back down to the second floor left wing. He slowed down at the door and walked normally into the ward. Hermione looked up and noticed his paler than usual face.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"My mother was admitted to the hospital." Draco said emotionlessly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twelve Roses and Fifty Chocolates. **

"My mother has been admitted to the hospital." He said emotionlessly.

Hermione stunned silent for a second. "Oh Draco " She muttered reaching her arms around his neck. Draco sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione pulled back and looked up at him. "It's okay to cry you know." She told him smiling.

Draco shook his head. "She's not worth it, I only care because she _is_ my mother. Besides look at you Your in the hospital as well and I care more about you than I do for her " He shrugged.

"Oh, Draco, you don't mean that." Hermione insisted, shaking her head.

"Oh yes I do " Draco exclaimed.

Hermione frowned putting her hands back down on the bed. She had been torn to pieces when her mother had been in the hospital. It just wasn't natural for someone to not care about their own mother.

"She really was a terrible mother. She ignored me my whole life and still hates me to this day. She wouldn't care if I was dead so why should I care if she's hurt " Draco snapped angrily.

"You don't mean that, Draco." Hermione said softly, shaking her head.

"God damn it, Hermione, yes I do " Draco's voice rose. "Not everybody's life is as bloody perfect as yours " He snarled, standing up.

Hermione's eyes flashed and she stood up next to him. "Since when the hell is my life perfect?" Half the ward was watching them with baited breathe.

"Hermione I didn't mean it, it just slipped." Draco apologized softly, hoping she would just lie back down. It definitely wasn't good for her to be arguing like this with the babies already in danger.

Hermione glared but laid back down on her bed. "Whatever " She snapped.  
Draco breathed out deeply and rubbed his temples Mrs.Garlington apparated behind Draco with Hermione's platter of food. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the pop behind him. With a flick of her wand the food appeared in front of Hermione.

"Eat " She ordered. "And you Mr.Malfoy, need to get back to Hogwarts, now " she snapped out at Draco.

Draco opened his mouth to argue but Hermione beat him to it. "Draco just go back." Hermione told him, exhausted.

Draco looked at her hurt but nodded and kissed her on the nose. "I'll be back tomorrow." He whispered into her ear before straightening up to walk out of the ward.

Mrs.Garlington watched him walk out and when he was gone she turned back to Hermione. "You know dear, if he's giving you any trouble, any at all we can have security disallow him access to the Maternity Ward."" she suggested.

"What " Hermione exclaimed her head jerking up to look at the woman. "No, no he's fine we always have arguments it's nothing, nothing at all.." Hermione insisted.

Mrs.Garlington surveyed her with worry. "If you say so, dear." She frowned, walking out of the ward.

The next day Draco entered the hospital with a bouquet of purple roses and a box of chocolates. He planned on properly apologizing to Hermione for being such an ass for the past few months and then invite her to a beach-side mansion in California for Christmas. It was unused and his family had probably forgotten about it. Plus his mother was in the hospital so everyone would be busy seeing her than trying to keep a tab on him.

At the entrance to the Maternity Wing a woman sat at a desk with her feet propped up on the desk and was snapping her gum loudly. "Can I help you?" She asked in a nasally voice.

"Yes, I'm here to see Hermione Granger." He said clearly.

"Name?" She asked not really paying attention.

"Draco Malfoy." He said becoming impatient.

"Go right in." She said waving her hand. Draco nodded and rushed through the door.

Walking at a fast pace he entered the same ward he had the previous night. Hermione was sitting at the end of the ward on her bed with a book propped open in front of her. When she saw Draco her face lit up with glee. Putting down her book she threw her arms around Draco a bit awkwardly with the presents. Draco kissed her lips, gently and set the chocolates down on a table. Handing the purple roses to Hermione she smelt them deeply.  
"Oh Draco you didn't have to do this." Hermione blushed behind the roses form the looks other women were giving her.

"Oh but I did " He exclaimed. "You deserve to know you're the best and most beautiful woman in the world. Besides I've been a total ass for the past few months, even last night." Draco apologized sitting down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Draco, don't' worry about it. Blaise explained everything." Hermione set her roses down so she could look at him properly. "And I do forgive you entirely." Hermione kissed him, softly.

Draco pulled away after a moment. "Yeah but I could have just protected you like I will be doing now." He leaned his forehead on hers."I'm so sorry, 'Mione." He murmured.

"Draco, it's okay. I swear " Hermione smiled comfortingly.

Draco smiled back and leaned on her pillows. Hermione reached over and took the box of chocolates and pulled them over to her. She opened it up and took a bite of one. It was of course delicious. Draco too reached for one but Hermione quickly smacked his hand away form them.

"Ow " He yelled, pulling his hand back away form the box.

"Their my chocolates now." Hermione grinned laughing. Draco looked a bit hurt but instead kissed her mouth.

Hermione granted his tongue access to her mouth and he entered but then pulled back, licking his lips.

"Mm, those chocolates are good." He smirked at her.

"Eww, Draco that's gross." Hermione put on a fake look of disgust.

"Yeah but you tasted even better that time." Draco shrugged kissing her again, more forcefully this time. They were locked in a passionate kiss until someone beside the bed coughed loudly.

"Aw, come one can you at least do that when your alone " They turned around to see Blaise being elbowed in the side by Amy.

"Hey guys " Hermione greeted. Amy swooped down and pushing Draco out of the way hugged Hermione.

Blaise grinned and handed Hermione a teddy bear when Amy had moved out of the way. Looking around he noticed the chocolates and the flowers. "Damn mate I thought you were just going to get her something small." Blaise muttered.  
"This is small compared to what she deserves." Draco replied grinning at Hermione, as he slung his arm around her again.  
Blaise scrunched up his nose a bit but smiled. "So have you asked her yet?"

Draco glared at him. "No." He said bluntly.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Well you know how we're all staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" Draco asked. "Well, me and Blaise came up with the idea to go to a beach-side manor in California for Christmas instead."

Hermione sat up and looked at him glee written all over her face. "Of course I want to go " She squealed. "It'll be so much fun. And we can do our shopping in an American wizarding place."

Draco smiled down at her as she talked non-stop with Amy about what they would do when they got there and how they could spend their vacation. It wonderful to know that he was the reason she was talking and grinning from ear-to-ear.


	22. Chapter 22

**An Unexpected Visitor **

"Fourth Floor, Room 478." A middle aged lady said at the front desk in the lobby.

Draco nodded thanked the lady and hurried over to the staircase. He was going to go see his mother even though the hate was still strong. According to the Daily Prophet she had been in a brawl at Malfoy Manor. There had been a large party with over one hundred people and eventually everybody had been wasted. One thing led to another and soon everybody had been attacking each other. Shaking his head dismally Draco swung open the door to his mother's room and walked in.

Sitting on her bed Narcissa Malfoy was still making an effort to be as terrible as possible despite any injuries. When she heard Draco's footsteps she looked up and her face contorted with disgust.

"Oh it's you." She sneered.

"Oh yes it's me wondering if my own mother is okay." Draco said in a bored tone pulling up a chair.

"What are you doing here? Your not my son. Your disowned and unloved." At this Draco couldn't help but laugh not at his mother's red face or hysteria but at her last word.

"No mother I am loved very much by Blaise, my best friend, his girlfriend ,Amy, and my girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Draco leaned back knowing he would be getting a rise from his mother.

"What! You are dating that filthy little mudblood! Have you no shame?" Narcissa screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I have shame." Draco nodded his head. "Shame for ever believing you or that ass-hole that is supposed to be my father."

"No! I forbid it!" Narcissa was thrashing around in her bed as if it would help him change his mind about Hermione.

"So what? I'm not your son." Draco smirked before turning around and walking out of the room, headed for Hermione's room.

Hermione looked up as she heard Draco enter her now private room. She was going home that day and couldn't wait to leave.

"How you doing 'Mione?" Draco kissed her cheek softly sitting down with her.

"I can't wait to get out of here. You think after the first few tests they would know whether the babies are alright or not." She grumbled curling up next to him, happy that she had been moved to a private room.

"Don't worry you get to go come home today." He comforted her as a doctor came into the room and stopped at the end of Hermione's bed.

"Ms.Granger, you have a visitor." He announced.

"Okay well let him in." Hermione said curious as to who had come to see her. The doctor nodded and with a flick of his wand the door opened and in stepped...

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco snarled. Hermione put a hand on his arm to keep him calm as Harry walked towards them.

"Can I talk to Hermione privately?" He grunted a keeping a poker-straight face.

"No you may not." Draco said restraining himself from attacking Harry.

Hermione thought about it for a moment but then nodded her head. "Come back in, in five minutes." Hermione said kissing Draco's cheek.

He nodded and with a withering look at Harry he left the room. Outside Draco pushed his ear against the door to hear what they were saying. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down nervously wringing his hands. He was biting is lower lip and looking around.

Hermione grew impatient and snapped out at him. "What do you want, Potter "

Harry took a deep breath and launched into his speech. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for everything I have ever done or said to you in the past six months and that I want to be friends again. I know you might not forgive me and I'll understand that because I deserve it be ignored and hated by you for all of eternity but I miss you. I miss you a lot and so does Ron and Ginny. Ron is just mad because you ran off with Eric and Ginny because you hurt her brother. I do want to be a part of your life though even though Malfoy and Zabini and Laidlaw are now your new best friends but I do want to be a part of your life. I want to be at least in the hospital when you go into labor and have your baby. But for now I'll settle for just knowing there are no hard feelings between us." Harry said this all in one quick breath and was panting when he was done.  
Hermione didn't know what to say but tears of joy were in her eyes and she threw her arms around Harry. Harry warmed to the embrace after a second and hugged her back. The pair stayed like that until Draco came back into the room.

Hermione pulled back and smiled wide, a tear still in her eyes. She saw Draco and looked up smiling even broader. Harry moved back as far as he could in his seat, braced for either a scathing or a lecture on Hermione from Draco. Draco however just stood by the little table on wheels where Hermione's chocolate rested. He surveyed Harry with distaste but instead of saying anything he sat down next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Harry apologized." Hermione said, filling him in on what he had missed.

Draco nodded but never took his eyes off of Harry even for a nanosecond. A nurse entered the room and saved them from an awkward moment.

"Ms.Granger you can check-out now." She said in a small timid voice before exiting through the door in which she had come.

Hermione nodded and Draco jumped off the bed to take her hand. Harry picked up the suitcase next to the table. On their way out Draco grabbed her flowers and chocolates before taking her hand. At the front Hermione had to sign a few papers before they could leave.

While she was signing papers Draco looked around the lobby and watched people walking around. The fire swirled green and a man stepped out of the fire. Fear struck through his heart. Not wanting to cause any commotion that might make them seen Draco nudged Harry softly to get his attention. Harry turned and his eyes grew wide as well. They turned around and Draco put an arm on Hermione's shoulder.

Finishing up the paper work Hermione turned back around but before she could do anything Harry and Draco had taken her arms and were leading her quickly to the fire.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione squirmed under their grip.

"Just keep your head down and walk fast. Trust us." Draco said in a hushed voice pulling her faster.

At the fireplace Draco put an arm around Hermione and threw some floo powder into the fire. They spun around until they came out in the Heads Common Room. Standing to the side they watched Harry appear with Hermione's suitcase from the fire.

"I gotta go Hermione but I'll see you later." Harry said giving her a hug and walking out of the suit of armor.

Hermione watched Harry leave and yawning widely she sat down on the couch. Draco too laid down and stretched out across the couch lying his head in her lap.

"Draco why were you and Harry so worried at the hospital?" Hermione asked running her fingers through his silky soft hair.

Draco sighed and shifted on her lap a bit. "Mr.Zabini came in."

"What!" Hermione jumped up in fright.

"Yeah." Draco sat up next to her, rubbing his head. "That's why we got out of there fast."

Hermione was a bit pale and didn't say anything. "We have to tell Blaise." Hermione stood up nervously running her hands over her swollen abdomen.

"We can't. Him and Amy already left to go meet her parents so they can spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with us." Draco said shaking his head, wishing they were still there.

Hermione nodded nervously letting it all sink in. She could be dead. Mr.Zabini could have killed her or at least Draco.

"You think he was after me?" She whispered.

"I can't say for sure but me, you, Amy, and Blaise are all clearly hated where the Death Eaters are concerned." Draco explained much too calmly for Hermione's liking. "You and Amy by association."

Hermione whimpered slightly and sat down next to Draco leaning her head on his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Come on." He whispered into her ear. "Let's go to bed. Your exhausted."

Hermione nodded an walked to bed with him, hoping the results came back showing that the babies were fine.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Results **

_Hermione was walking on a hill in a meadow slowly. Down the hill there was a peaceful grove of pine trees. Hermione could a small creek running through it. She was dressed in a yellow sun dress that whipped around her ankles as the wind blew softly around her, caressing every curve of her body. Hermione felt at ease and at home. The sun was shining brightly over head. It wasn't very hot but it wasn't freezing either. It was perfect the whole thing seemed perfect. _

She walked along the curving hill and then in the distance she heard a faint cry of a baby. Curious Hermione quickened her pace to see where the small cry was coming from. There in the grass was a small bundle of pink. Hermione kneeled down and picked up the bundle. It was a baby swathed in a pink blanket. It was obviously a girl.

Her whimpers softened as she felt Hermione's arms around her. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes. They were a soft blue-grey full of kindness and joy and laughter. Behind her came a laugh and Hermione calmly turned around. Standing behind her was a tall blonde haired man with blue-grey eyes. It was Draco Hermione smiled at him and Draco took her into his arms.

"Our baby." He murmured softly "Our baby." He echoed himself louder than before.

The atmosphere changed very suddenly. Instead of it being bright and sunny everything went dark and a full moon hung above them. Beside her cam a cold harsh laugh. She looked up at Draco to see his eyes turn from blue-grey to a deep plummet gold color. His hair, too changed into a ginger color. His laughter was the same laughter that would haunt Hermione's dreams forever. Her eyes grew wide and she stumbled back a bit. Scared half to death she turned ion her heel and ran. She ran as far as she could before collapsing onto the ground. The baby was crying again and Hermione soothed her.

"Hush baby it's okay." Hermione could still hear the laughter even though she was so far away.

The a loud raucous laugh emitted from the baby. It was the exact same laughter the man had, had the same laughter that would haunt her forever. The baby now had gold eyes and ginger-brown hair. Hermione screamed and dropped the baby.  
The baby stood up "Our baby, our baby!" She taunted.

Scared out of her wits Hermione screamed bloody murder and ran towards the woods. Looking behind her she could see the baby running behind her still taunting her. Hermione turned back to look straight and saw a branch. Her mind screamed for her to jump over it but for some reason she wouldn't. Right before she hit the ground she woke up.

Hermione sat bolt upright screaming in her bed next to Draco. Sweat beads came down her face and she trembled under the silky sheets and comforter. She had, had the same dream that would haunt her dreams forever. Beside her Draco too had woken up and was sitting up next to her.

"Are you ok, 'Mione?" Draco asked her resting his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione laid back down shaking. "Yeah I'm okay." She whispered.

"Did you have that _nightmare _again?" Draco asked leaning on his elbow and setting a hand down on her stomach.

Hermione nodded and a small tear came from her eye. The nightmare scared her badly and now all she wanted was to have Draco wrap his arms around her.

"Don't worry 'Mione those dreams can't hurt you, I promise." Draco pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

"I know. But that doesn't make them any less scary." Hermione sighed putting her hands on his chest and pushing Draco away.

Draco pushed himself away as he let her stand up. Stretching Hermione looked over at the clock and grimaced. It was time to get up. Bending over she kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's time to get ready and I'm going to go take a shower." She told him turning around and walking into the bathroom.

Hermione went into the bathroom and turned on the water until it was just under scalding hot. Stripping off her pajamas she jumped into the shower and let the water cascade down her back. The water was too hot for her to stay in long so she was done in record time and when she got out Draco was just then walking in. Seeing her in a towel he let his eyes wander and he smirked at what he saw.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, sunshine." She smirked at the nickname she had christened him with.

Draco's nose scrunched up at the terrible name. "Must you insist upon calling me that?"  
"Yeah, I must." Hermione pulled away going to the bedroom door. "Hurry up and take a shower so we can get down to breakfast on time for the post." She called over her shoulder throwing him a wink.

Feeling in a much better mood than before Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and her favorite gray maternity t-shirt. It was designed to get bigger whenever her stomach grew. Slipping into her white trainers she grabbed a book off her desk before slipping back downstairs to wait for Draco.

Twenty minutes later Draco came padding down the steps and through the tapestry. He was dressed, dry and ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked brightly setting her book down on the table.

Draco nodded and yawned. "How can you be so awake this early in the morning?"

Hermione shrugged. "The results are coming back today and then we get to go to California for Christmas!" Hermione squealed taking his hand in her own.

Draco smiled down at her. He loved seeing her happy and she was much happier now than she had been when she woke up. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall. They had barely sat down in their usual seats, at the end of the Slytherin table, when the hall was suddenly flowing with owls.

"Oh good." Hermione muttered to herself scanning the hall for an owl that might be there with her results.

To her and Draco's surprise five owls flew down in front of them. Two for Draco and two for Hermione and one left a letter in the middle. Hermione grabbed the letter that had a St.Mungo's seal on it and set it carefully down beside her before opening the package. To her surprise it was a kit of disguise potions, a two pairs of baby booties and a card with it.

"What do you know." Draco murmured to himself grinning at a card in front of him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"My cousin, Tonks, sent me a broomstick care kit and a card." Draco grinned. looking up at her. "It looks like she sent you something, too."

Hermione opened up her own card to find it was from her. "Yeah that was sweet of her." She smiled. "What's this?" She wondered out loud picking up the letter that was in the middle of the table.

Opening it she found a small letter from Amy and Blaise saying they would be arriving at noon on Christmas Eve. Nervously Hermione picked up the St.Mungo's letter and brought it out of the envelope. Pausing she stared at it for a moment before opening it up. It read...

_Dear Ms.Granger, _

Due to all the tests you have taken in the past three days we have been able to construct a percentage of your babies health. This is only an estimation and should only be, at the most, 30 off.

Baby 1-90 chance of living  
Baby 2-70 chance of living

The reason the second baby's percentage is much lower than the first baby's is because one baby's chance of survival is more likely than the other's in a twin pregnancy. We wish you lots of luck and a happy Christmas.

Sincerely,  
The Staff of St.Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries

Hermione sighed and put the letter back down on the table looking down at her hands in her lap. Draco picked up the letter and read through it.

"I don't like it." He said bluntly.

"Neither do I." Hermione murmured angrily, glaring up at him.

"No I mean it just doesn't seem very...professional is all." Draco shrugged shoving it into his pocket.

"Okay Draco." Hermione sighed standing up. "I'm gonna go pack, ok?"

Draco nodded and pulled her closer by the wrist and crashed his lips against hers. "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

Hermione smiled and turned around walking out of the Great Hall to go pack so she could spend the rest of her vacation with Draco. It was sure to be a dream vacation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Beach-Side Mansion **

An hour later Hermione and Draco were by their fireplace with a few bags that would hold them over until the end of Christmas break. Dumbledore had arranged for three house-elves to help them with their luggage, despite Hermione's protests.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her into the fire crying. "Malfoy Beach Mansion!"

They swirled together for almost a full minute before they came to a halt in a spacious sitting room. Hermione gasped as she took in the two couches and coffee table while taking the step up and looking into the mirror that was behind the desk on the other wall. To her left she saw a balcony that had a patio set that Hermione couldn't help but want to try out. walking out she felt like she had been hit in the chest as she looked out onto the beautiful view of a beach and the wide stretching ocean.

Hermione squealed with delight as she saw it and hurried back inside to get a better look. Draco grinned as he watched her in amazement.

"This is beautiful, Draco!" Hermione told him wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Only the best for you." Draco responded warming into her embrace. "Do you want to see the bedroom?" He asked.

Hermione nodded eagerly and Draco took her hand as he led her up the steps and down a hall. Opening up the double doors into the room Hermione gasped at the sight inside. There was a window on the opposite wall that stretched from the very top, save a few inches, to a foot or so off the floor. In the middle of the room against the wall was a vast king sized bed that had two bedside tables on either side. To her right Draco fell onto a black leather couch where he watched Hermione. On the left was a dresser and a hallway.

Following down it there was a walk in closet and a bathroom. Hermione was about to turn the knob to the last door when Draco appeared behind her and stopped her hand.

"You can't go in there." He ordered.  
"Why not?" Hermione asked moving her hand away and putting both hands on her hips.

"Because I said so." Draco shrugged slipping an arm around her waist and leading her back to the main room.

They were silent for a moment while Hermione looked out the window and draco draped across the bed.

"Come on I have something that will make your day." Draco said walking towards the door a smile on his face.

"You already have, Draco. I just want to know what is behind that door." Hermione sighed and following him up the last case of stairs to the attic.

"You learn all in good time." Draco gave her an annoying secretive smirk before opening the door.

Hermione gasped but the breath caught in her throat. Inside the attic was the largest library she had ever seen in her life. From ceiling to floor and wall to wall books covered everything except for a small space where a window was placed.

"It mostly Dark Arts books but I have been trying to go through them and get rid of the really Dark ones and replace them with normal books." Draco explained.

"It is wonderful, Draco!" Hermione strode over to a shelf and looked at the books.

To her dismay he was right they were mostly very dark books. "I can help you." She declared. "And someday a library full of good books will fill this room."

"I'd like that." Draco murmured too low for her to hear but she paid no attention.

"I'm going to stay up here for a little bit and look at some books, okay?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Sure I'll be down in the kitchen which is on the first floor." Draco said. "Which is two floors below where you came in." He explained seeing her confused face.

"Okay, see you later." Hermione kissed his cheek and hurried back to her books.

Opening the first book that didn't look very dark Hermione sat down in a chair. It was all about codes and how to decipher them. Turning the page Hermione saw a very familiar looking code. Looking it over Hermione realized where she had seen it once before.

Setting the book careful down on the seat Hermione ran downstairs and dove into the bedroom she and Draco shared. Digging through her bags she found the letter that had been left in her book. Grinning she ran back up to the library and threw herself into a chair that was used with a desk. Propping the book open she began her decoding.

Almost four hours later Hermione had only finished half of the letter and she was positive there were a lot of mistakes. In the meantime Draco had made a small dinner with help from the house-elves. A lot of help. After he supervised the table being set he went off to the library to bring Hermione down. Opening the door he saw Hermione bent over the desk poring over a book.

Sensing Draco Hermione involuntarily put the letter in the book and slammed it shut.

"Ready for dinner?" Draco asked glancing at the book suspiciously.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Famished!" Then as an after though asked. "Did you cook?"

"You could say." Draco smirked closing the door behind them.

Hermione frowned. "It's not right to have the house-elves cook and clean for you."

"If we didn't have house-elves we would starve." Draco shrugged.

Hermione scowled. "I can cook." She pointed out.

"Yeah but you should be resting." Draco walked through another sitting room into a dining hall.

Draco took a seat and the front of the table and Hermione sat on his left. "I don't need to take it easy, Draco. I'm fine."

"You weren't so hot five days ago." He grumbled as the dining hall door opened.

"That." Hermione hissed. "Won't be happening again."

"Mhmm." Draco said as he watched his plate get set down in front of him.

"Tonight you will be dining on chicken Marsala which is, sautéed chicken breasts in a savory sauce of mushrooms, garlic and Marsala wine. Served with Tuscan potatoes and bell peppers. For the Master there will be red wine and for our new mistress a glass of sparkling water." A very regal looking house-elf said as he stood between the two.

Hermione looked down at the food and couldn't help but feel her mouth water as she smelt in the delicious aroma. But then she stopped herself remembering it was made by slave labor. With a disgusted scowl she pushed the food away from her.

"I'm not hungry for slave labor, thank you." She declared folding her arms over her chest.

Draco took a deep breath before speaking. "'Mione the house-elves love cooking and cleaning and serving it is just how they are. It is not slave labor if they are doing it on their own free will. Which is what they're doing. Now if you don't eat they are going to be very insulted."

"Draco, they called me their new mistress! And besides I'm not hungry." Hermione pushed her chair and stalked out of the room, leaving Draco sitting there watching her leave.

Walking back up the stairs Hermione made her way back to the library.

Later that night Hermione tossed and turned in bed. Her stomach growled loudly in hunger. Knowing she had to get something to eat Hermione crawled slowly out of bed, not wanting to wake Draco.

Opening and closing the door softly she padded her way down the steps to the kitchen. It was eery being up in a strange house at this hour but Hermione was too hungry to care.

Once inside the kitchen she made her way to a fridge by the wall. Opening it up she found some vegetables to make a salad with. Pulling the stuff out Hermione searched through the cupboards looking for a bowl. Finding one she pulled it out and couldn't help but feel funny about going through everything.

Sitting down on at the island in the kitchen she slowly ate her salad, savoring every bite. She was nearly done when she heard footsteps coming from the hall. Fear swept through her and her common sense flew away. The door slowly creaked open and Draco came in.

"I thought I'd find you in here." He smiled sitting across from Hermione.

"I bet it tastes better than what you ate for dinner." She said taking another bite.

"Probably, but only because you made it." Draco grinned stealing her fork and taking a bite.

"Hey that's mine." Hermione snapped, pulling her bowl back.

"Damn, it's a shame I got your fork." Draco teased.

Hermione shrugged and set the bowl down in the sink. "Oh well I'm done." Hermione took the fork off him. "Ready for bed?"

Draco nodded and followed her out but couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. Turning around he saw a portrait of his grandfather, Abraxaus Malfoy. The old man was wearing a disgusted sneer and when he saw his grandson looking at him he narrowed his eyes.

"You disgust me boy! Bringing a filthy mudblood onto Malfoy premises!" the portrait shrieked.

Draco narrowed his eyes and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Fuck you." He said plainly before steering Hermione up the steps.

"Well, there's another portrait that needs removed." Draco yawned.

Hermione nodded in agreement before falling on their bed next to Draco.


	25. Chapter 25

**An Evil Protrait **

Hermione waited patiently with a Potions book in the same sitting room she arrived in. It was 11:57 am and Amy and Blaise were expected in exactly three minutes. Draco was in his study writing long letters to someone. He had stayed that way for the past few days and Hermione couldn't help but be curious about who he was conversing with.

Glancing up at the clock it was now 11:59 am and Draco was coming into the room. He smiled and came to sit next to her with an arm around her. Hermione kissed his cheek and leaned on him, still reading.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked peering over her shoulder.

Hermione pursed her lips a bit. She hated being interrupted while she read, even if it was Draco whom was doing the interrupting. "Something to poison you with." She joked, sarcastically.

Draco how ever didn't get it and yelped. "What!"

"Relax hun, it's a joke." Hermione assured him.

Draco relaxed and settled down, smiling at her pet name for him. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." He counted down before the fire suddenly swirled green and Amy and Blaise stepped out of the fire.

Hermione grinned and got off the couch to hug Amy and Blaise.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Amy asked as they sat back down.

"Nothing much, really, but what about you guys?" Draco replied, dully.

"My mom liked Blaise." Amy said brightly.

"Too bad her brother hates me." Blaise winced.  
Amy giggled. "My brother scared the hell out of Blaise and threatened to castrate him the second I got pregnant." Amy beamed up at Blaise.

Draco grinned at his best friend. "Good thing Hermione's an only child."

"Lucky you." Blaise grumbled slouching down in his seat.

"Who says I'm an only child?" Hermione asked with a secret smile.

"Well I just assumed 'cause well you know.." Draco stuttered looking a bit scared.

Hermione bit her lip from laughter. "I have one older brother named Andrew." Draco's mouth hung open with a look of horror on his face.

Blaise burst into laughter. "You get to deal with an older brother, too!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco cried his mouth still hanging open.

"You never asked." Hermione shrugged. "And close your mouth, you look remarkably like a fish."

Draco closed his mouth and, playfully, glared at her.

"Hermione, did you go Christmas shopping yet?" Amy asked kneading Blaise's palm with her knuckles.

"No I didn't even think about." Hermione said alarmed at herself for forgetting.

"Good, because we can all go together!" Amy grinned while Draco and Blaise winced.

"Great! What do you think, Draco?" She caught him off guard as he exchanged disgusted looks with Blaise.

"Err..."

"Never mind." Hermione rolled her eyes. "When shall we go?"

"We don't have to go anywhere." Amy grinned pulling some magazines out of her bag. "All we have to do is look through these and order stuff. Everything is guaranteed to arrive within ten seconds."

Hermione literally jumped at the magazines and seized one. It was for Madam Malkin's Robes. Flipping through it she looked at all the different robes. "This is wonderful, Amy!"

"It's my mom's. She thought you might need them." Amy grinned and her cheeks turned ever so slightly pink.

"How do we pay?" Hermione asked over the pages.  
"It is all kept on a tab."

"Okay. Amy and I will be upstairs." Hermione smirked picking up a few magazines.

"See you guys later." Amy grabbed the last of the magazines and kissed Blaise on the lips.

Amy and Hermione hurried upstairs into a study Hermione had claimed as her own. Jumping on Hermione and Draco's bed they leafed through the magazines and giggled while showing each other everything in them.

"What do you think Blaise would want?" Amy asked looking at a quidditch magazine.

"Something to make himself look pretty." Hermione joked, allowing another wave of giggles to wash over them.

"He would kill us both if I got him something along those lines." Amy fell over in laughter.

"Shut up, you filthy mongrels!" Hermione and Amy ceased their noise and looked around to find where the noise was coming from.

On the wall where a picture of a meadow usually hung was the painting that had insulted Hermione the night before.

"Good, now I can tell you that you should warn your pitiful men downstairs of the danger coming towards them." The painting cackled before disappearing and leaving the portrait of the meadow.

Without wasting a moment Amy and Hermione bounded out of the room and down the stairs. They raced through the halls into the sitting room the boys were in.

"Hey we're shopping here." Blaise yelled pushing the presents behind the couch.

Draco noticed their flushed faces and heavy breathing. "What's wrong?' He asked.

"That portrait, the one that insulted me last night..." Hermione panted.

"Said to warn you guys of a danger on it's way." Amy finished for her, falling into Blaise's arms.

"You mean that crazy one that hates Draco?" Blaise grinned, apparently amused.

Draco blushed a bit. "Yeah that one. Don't worry. It hates me beyond reason and has lost it." Draco said more into Hermione's ear.

"I say we stop shopping and just go out on th beach." Blaise suggested.

"Ok!" Amy agreed promptly.  
"You guys go ahead. I'll just stay on the balcony and watch." Hermione told them.

"You sure?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright we're going to get our bathing suits on." Blaise said and left the room with Amy.

Draco bent over and kissed her lips softly. "I'll stay up here with you." He told her.

"Draco you don't have to." Hermione insisted.

Draco smiled. "I know I don't _have _to. I want to." Draco assured her and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the balcony.

They stood at the edge and looked down at the beach.

"That whole piece is owned by me...well technically my father but oh well." Draco explained pointing around.

"It's beautiful." Hermione whispered, a smile on her lips.

"Someday I'll own it." Draco muttered to himself.

Amy and Blaise were walking along the beach, hand in hand. Hermione watched them almost enviously. They had their lives ahead of them. They wouldn't be tied down with a baby for the next eighteen years. Hermione sat down and ran her fingers over her stomach absentmindedly. Draco came and sat down next to her. Hermione took his hand and held his hand against her stomach.

Draco's eyes grew wide and his hand jerked.

"Did you feel it?" Hermione asked.

"It kicked, didn't it?" Draco asked, unsure.

"Uh huh." Hermione reached up and kissed him. "The baby kicked."

Draco wrapped his arms around her and leaned back on the seat, watching her closely. He ran his hands through her hair before leaning down and kissed her on the lips. Hermione kissed back and put her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky hair. Draco's tongue entered her mouth and he pulled her as close as he could. Hermione's hands roamed his body until they pulled away desperate for breath. Draco made a line of soft butterfly kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Hermione let a moan escape her mouth as he lightly bit her neck.

Draco pulled back and kissed her lips again. Hermione laid down on the couch and Draco laid next to her.

"I love you, 'Mione." He muttered in her ear.

"I love you, too Draco." Hermione whispered back.

After a couple minutes of silence Hermione spoke again. "Draco do you think that portrait was right?"

"No. I really don't." Draco said but he didn't sound so confident.


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Christmas...? **

"Draco, Draco wake up." Hermione said softly gently rubbing his shoulders and shaking him gently.

Draco stirred slightly rolling over to face her. "I'm awake." He murmured still half asleep.

"Come on, baby, it's Christmas." She purred in his ear

At this Draco seemed much more awake. "It's Christmas." He jumped up out of his lying position almost hitting Hermione.

"Sorry." He muttered kissing her softly on the lips.

Hermione smiled at him. "Morning sunshine."

Draco groaned in disgust at his pet name and flopped back on the bed.

"Come on, Draco. It's our first Christmas together." Hermione whined running a finger back and forth on his stomach. "And Blaise and Amy are already awake."

"Alright I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Draco grumbled, swinging his legs off the bed and stepping down on the cold floor.

Hermione bounded off the bed and to the door as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. Draco grabbed his black robe and pulled it over his boxers. Together Hermione and Draco walked down to steps into the living room where the house-elves had put up a tree. Amy and Blaise were sitting on the couch with Amy stretched across Blaise's lap. Draco dropped down onto the armchair and closed his eyes.

Hermione gently kicked him in the leg. "Get up and open presents!" She snapped, sitting down in front of the tree.

Blaise had lifted Amy's head off him and joined Hermione at the tree. Grabbing a present he pulled it towards him. Draco and Amy had joined them and were sitting between the two.  
"Here Draco this for you from me and Blaise." Amy handed Draco a package. "And this one's for you Hermione." Amy yawned passing Hermione a package.

Hermione ripped the wrapping off the present and squealed with delight. They had bought her a few pair of baby booties in all different colors.

"Thanks guys." Hermione squealed, taking the present Draco was passing her.

It was a small rectangular box with hinges. Slowly creaking it open she saw a beautiful gold necklace with diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and amethysts lining it. Hermione gasped as she ran her finger over it and stared down. Draco's arm was slung around her and the other lifting the necklace out of the box. Moving behind her he pulled it around her neck.

"Draco, I can't accept it's just too much. It had to cost a fortune. You shouldn't have wasted so much money on me. You could have gotten something worth the while." Hermione babbled on and on until Draco silenced her with his kiss.

"You were worth it." He whispered in her ear as Amy gave about the same reaction to Blaise.

Hermione fingered the necklace while everybody resumed opening their presents. Harry and sent some sweets from Honeydukes and Hagrid had sent a big jar of his treacle fudge. Her dad had even sent a card. When it seemed all the presents were opened Hermione went to lie down on the couch but draco grabbed her arm.

"There is one more present in store for you." He said proudly and he marched her up the stairs with Amy and Blaise.

They walked through the bedroom towards the door that Draco had said she couldn't go in. For suspense Blaise very slowly opened the door and revealed the most beautiful room Hermione had ever seen. Half of the room was pink and full of girl stuff. There were little teddy bears with pink ribbons on their necks and baby dolls with blonde hair made a border on the pink side. The carpet and furniture was white. On the other side of the room it was all blue with black furniture and carpet. The border was brooms and quidditch equipment.

Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him squarely on the lips. Then hugged Amy and Blaise.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It was Draco's idea. We just helped." Amy said beaming.

"I love it!" Hermione breathed, walking in.

"I'm glad." Draco smiled form the door.

Blaise and Amy seemed to have slipped off to somewhere and left the two alone.  
"If you have two girls or two boys then the colors and decor will change." He explained.

Hermione grinned and leaned on Draco. "I can't believe you got me all this and the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. And does making this room mean you want me to come live with you after Hogwarts?"

"Only if you want to." He said bending over and nuzzling her neck.

Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco slipped his arms around her waist, lovingly and held her as close as he could. They stayed frozen in that position until a house elf came and announced that Christmas breakfast was ready.

Later that night Hermione and Draco were laying on their bed. Hermione was leaning against the headboard reading a book she had found in the library. Draco was stretched across the bed and appeared to be talking to her stomach. Hermione pushed her book out of the way and looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Shh." Draco warned. "Class is in session."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and stared down at Draco. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm teaching Draco Jr. and little Hermione all about what it will be like when they're born." Draco explained sitting up on his elbows. "They now know what a smart, beautiful, and perfect mum they're going to have." He added in a lower tone pushing himself up to kiss her on the lips.

Hermione pulled back but held his head there. "And did you tell them that they're going to have a wonderful daddy." She whispered.

"I think that's your job." Draco grinned pulling her onto his lap.

Hermione scrunched her nose playfully. "I don't fancy talking to my own stomach."

Draco shrugged and kissed her again, this time more passionately. Hermione slid her arms around his neck and put on his shoulder. Draco's arm was wrapped around her waist and they leaned back against the headboard. Draco however had to pull back to yawn.

Hermione laughed. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed." She teased pushing down the blankets.

Draco yawned again and nodded. "I think so." He muttered.

They squirmed under the blankets to get comfy . Hermione laid on her back and looked down at her stomach.

"I'm fat." She declared.

"No your not, your pregnant." Draco argued. " Now go back to sleep."

Hermione pouted a bit but curled up and cuddled up next to Draco under the blankets and drew circles on his chest until she drifted off to sleep.

Much later that night at almost two am Hermione and Draco were woken very suddenly to a loud crash downstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

1**Secret Doors and Seeing Doubles **

**A/N: D I hope you all like this chapter.**

Disclaimer-I own the plots and new characters nothing else.

Hermione and Draco sat up abruptly and listened to what was happening downstairs. Draco threw the covers off himself and launched out of the bed.

"Stay here." He whispered, kissing Hermione fully on the lips.

Hermione nodded and watched him dash out of the room before she could complain. Pulling her legs into an Indian style Hermione hugged herself hoping Draco was okay and would come back to her soon. The door opened and Hermione's muscles tensed up. Amy, Blaise, and Draco hurried into the room. Draco didn't even look at her but crossed the room and together he and Blaise pushed the dresser out from the wall.

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione asked moving over to his side.

"No time." He grunted pulling something on the wall.

The wall turned into a door and it creaked open slowly. Draco motioned to Amy and Hermione. Hermione and Amy carefully stepped into the small dingy room and looked back at the boys. Draco put his arms around Hermione and kissed her.

"'Mione you have to promise me that no matter what you hear you won't try to open this door." Draco said in a hushed and hurried voice.

"But..." Hermione began.

"Please 'Mione." Draco pleaded.

Hermione let a few tears slide down her cheeks but she nodded.

"We'll be back. I promise." He murmured against her hair.

"Who's here? What's going on?" Amy demanded to the two boys.

"Don't worry." Blaise warned and he and Draco jumped out of the room and closed the door carefully.

Form inside the secret room the two girls could hear the dresser being slid back into place. Hermione and Amy sat on the ground next to each other in the pitch black darkness. They could hear everything that happened on the other side of the wall with ease.

A bit of shuffling came from the room before they heard the door open and close. For five agonizingly slow minutes the girls sat in silence. The door very suddenly slammed open and they could hear some struggling.

"Where are they!" A voice roared.

"You'll have to kill me before I ever tell you anything!" A voice they recognized as Draco's shrieked before they heard him scream in pain.

"Draco!" Blaise howled.

"Now, now boys, play nicely." A voice seemed to slither through the walls. "I know exactly where to look."

Hermione gritted her teeth as she registered the speaker as Lucius Malfoy. She jumped nearly a foot into the air when a hole was suddenly burnt through the wall only six inches away from her. A laugh came from the room next to them. A scraping let them know the dresser was being moved and a flood of light signaled the door being opened.

A pair of rough hands on her arms dragged her into the bedroom and Hermione found herself being thrown onto the floor. Draco pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

Looking around there were ten Death Eaters and most of whom had their masks removed. Lucius Malfoy was at the head of the crowd with Blaise's dad. Next to her Blaise stood with Amy behind him.

"Well, I do believe I won this round didn't I Draco?" Lucius removed the distance between himself and his son.

As he did so Hermione felt herself being pushed behind Draco even farther. Draco's chin was forced up as his father pushed on it with his cane.

"Fallen for the muggle-born bitch I see Draco." He hissed in a very snake-like way.

Draco sneered and pulled away form him. Lucius however pushed him out of the way to get a better look at Hermione. She was suddenly aware of how revealing her nightgown was. She took a small step away from the older man, frightened. Draco was scrambling to his feet and stood in front of Hermione, shielding her from his father.

"Now really Draco, you surely wouldn't be willing to risk everything for one simple mudblood." Lucius smirked hoping to get a rise from his son. "She would fit in perfectly with the rest of the collection at home."  
"Stay away from Hermione." Draco warned, balling his fists.

"Go back to yours hoes." Hermione snarled before she could stop herself.

The room went very quiet and it seemed noone was even breathing as Lucius registered what she had just said to him.

"I will my dear as soon as I have you to add to my collection." Lucius made a wild grab for her but Draco moved her out of the way.

"Fuck off." He snarled his protective side showing.

Blaise was fully red in the face. "Touch Hermione and you will deeply regret it." He growled.

Mr.Zabini advanced on him and Blaise. "You want to join in on the fun too I suppose." He made a grab for Amy and succeeded in pulling her towards him.

Blaise fell to his knees as he missed grabbing her. Amy shook with fright in his arms recoiling at his breath. Mr.Zabini ran a finger from her temple to just below her breast line. Blaise tried to pull her away from his father but he was held back by two other Death Eaters.

"Very pretty choice." Mr.Zabini murmured, leering at Amy.

Hermione launched herself at Mr.Zabini to help Amy. Draco pulled her back against him.

"It's ok." He muttered into her ear, his arm wrapped tightly around her.

Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Still protecting the mudblood bitch are we, Draco." He snarled.

Before anyone could stop him Draco had launched himself at Lucius and tackled him to the ground. He had barely gotten one punch to his father before a ice blue light hit him and he flew away into the wall.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed making a move to him. Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Filthy mudblood can't even help her precious boyfriend." Blaise's father taunted with a sneer.

Hermione whimpered lowly. "Draco." She whispered.

Draco rolled over and groaned, his face contorting in pain. Noone seemed to notice as he slipped his wand out of his pocket and shot at the middle of the floor. An earth shattering boom resounded and Amy was released. Blaise grabbed Amy and Hermione, pulling them towards the door.

"We have to get out of here now!" He screamed as Death Eaters fell to the floor.

"But Draco!" Hermione made a move to him.  
"No he'll be fine." Blaise insisted pulling her along.

The three whipped down the steps as they listened to people following them. Blaise was staring the two girls threw the many hallways and they finally arrived at a door. Pushing it open they hurried out into the night sky. Blaise turned around and slammed the door. Jumping up he pulled a metal slider to the ground and locked it. Straightening up he turned around to the girls.

Blaise began walking towards the woods and motioned for them to follow. "We have to go to this place in the woods." He explained.

"What's going to happen to Draco!" Hermione snarled. "And why did we have to leave him."

"He used a spell we created together in the fifth year. He'll be fine. I promise." Blaise assured her.

"And the Death Eaters." Amy asked.

"They'll be sorry." Blaise muttered darkly as they arrived in front of a dock that had a shack at the end.

They opened the door carefully and stepped in. In the middle there was a hole where a boat was floating. On the other side a small fireplace with a pot of floo powder next to it. There was a small couch to the left and Hermione plopped down on it. Her back hurt from standing so long. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Can you explain the spell Draco used?" Hermione whispered, looking up at Blaise.

Blaise looked down at her with a sad look in his eyes and shook his head. "We're expecting someone. I'll have to tell you later."

Hermione looked at the floor dejectedly as Blaise stared at the fireplace and Amy sat down next to her. Before they knew it the fire swirled green and someone fell out of it.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and jumped off the couch throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Hermione." He said in a rushed voice. "We can go back to the house now."

"Already?" Blaise asked surprised.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the Order is already on the scene."

Blaise looked at him for a moment but finally nodded his head. "Alright tif you say so, Potter."

The four of them left the shack and began walking back to the house. Hermione noticed Harry seemed nervous and she wondered why. Blaise seemed to notice something as well but he said nothing. Up in the house they walked in and heard some noise upstairs.  
"Everyone's upstairs." He said nodding to the steps.

He allowed the others up the steps first. At the top of the steps Hermione turned the knob and strode happily into one of the worst scenes she'd ever seen.

"Hermione no go back! It's a trap!" Draco screamed to her. He was tied up to the bed along with Ron, Ginny, and...Harry!


	28. Chapter 28

**The Final Spell **

Hermione gasped and whipped around to see the other Harry smirking evilly and push the three into the room. Whimpering she latched onto Blaise's sleeve. Lucius Malfoy was smirking as he raised his wand. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and felt herself being thrown to the ground. Blaise and Amy were on either side of her. A pair of cold hands pulled her to her knees and tied her up next to Draco.

Draco was squirming around trying to get to Hermione. "You evil bastard let us go."

The Death Eaters exploded in laughter. "No I don't think I will." Lucius Malfoy sneered stepping closer to Hermione.

Running a finger along her abdomen he poked and prodded it. Hermione winced in pain as he hit a particularly sensitive part. Draco was saying something incoherently and desperately trying to free his hands.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Draco said thrashing at his father.

"Oh I won't be the one to...touch her. That would be Eric's job." Lucius pulled back from Hermione and a young man who was about nineteen stepped forward out of the shadows.

Hermione whimpered and tried to move closer to Draco. "Ah Hermione so good to see you."

Draco gritted his teeth as he got a good look at the man in front of his girlfriend. He had gingery red hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He was about two inches taller than Draco and about ten pounds heavier. The man bent down and put a hand to her stomach.

"Our baby isn't it Hermione." Eric Corbindor murmured.

Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any longer and let them flow freely down her cheeks.

"Get your filthy hands off her." Draco snarled as his hands went lower on her body.

Eric pulled his hands off her and turned to Draco. Whipping his wand out faster than anyone could see he cried. "Crucio!"  
"No!" Hermione shrieked as Draco writhed around next to her while screaming in pain.

"Finite Incatatem."Eric muttered ending the curse.

Draco sat against the pole breathing heavily.

"Draco." Hermione whimpered.

Eric's hands were on her stomach again and making Hermione sob harder. Blaise, who was on her right kicked out and hit his leg.

"Don't you dare touch Hermione." He sneered pulling his leg back to kick again.

Rolling his eyes Eric performed a curse Hermione couldn't hear but Blaise was suddenly unconscious. "You shouldn't mess with things you don't understand." He growled his hands squeezing Hermione's abdomen hard.

Hermione let out a cry of pain and her stomach was released.

"You don't even deserve to be in Hermione's presence after what you did to her." Draco growled managing to get one arm loose and wrap it around Hermione's waist without anybody but Hermione noticing.

Eric laughed lightly. "Really boy, what on earth did I do to her?"

"You ass-hole you raped her." Draco shrieked, holding Hermione tightly against him.

Eric turned back to Hermione with a cold glare. "You always were a wonderful actress."

Draco stopped struggling. "What does he mean Hermione." Draco growled letting his glare fall on her.

Hermione was shaking with sobs. "I'm so so...sorry Draco." She managed to get out.

"You never were raped were you?" Draco felt like his heart had just been torn from his body and shredded to a million pieces.

Hermione stopped sobbing so much. "Yes I was."

"No you weren't for god's sake woman." Eric had sat down in front of them and was rolling his eyes.

"Hermione." Draco said softly. "I want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Hermione nodded and got her sobs under control before launching into her story.  
"I met Eric when me and Harry and Ron and Ginny went on a summer trip to Sweden. He had been sweet at the time and seemed to like me. I kind of liked him back had never really felt what it was like to be liked back by a boy. I couldn't help it, I let myself be tricked. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted obviously. We had been dating for a nearly a month and i began to really trust him. One night he took me out on a date and well on thing led to another and we were eventually in bed together." Hermione let the sobs rack her body before continuing. "When I saw his Dark Mark I wanted nothing more than to just get away from him but he wouldn't let me. In the end yes I did get raped."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you wanted me the whole time."  
"This is all very touching but we need a few more things covered before we kill you all." Lucius Malfoy cut in. "Except for Potter of course."

"I suppose a few more, shall we say introduction, are needed." Zabini had stepped forward with two people behind him.

"Jake and Nicole." Lucius introduced as each stepped forward in turn.

"Nicole!" Amy shrieked. "You...you...how could you!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been such a bitch and ran off with these lackwits, I would still be your friend." Nicole snarled. "Except for Draco. He's no lackwit."

Draco winced in disgust as Nicole stepped towards him and ran a hand through his hair. He pursed his lips and tried to move away as Nicole bent over to kiss him on the cheek. Hermione's face turned red and she glared stonily at Nicole with venom. Nicole stood back and took a step to Hermione. Bending over she moved her hair to the side.

"I see the scar I proudly gave to you is still there." She smirked as she ran a nail over her scar.

Hermione seethed in pain and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Get away from her." Draco snarled, livid.

Nicole didn't look at him but pulled back and wiped her hands off. Jake stepped forward with a hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Hello." He said sneering at them.

Blaise glared stonily at him and Jake glared back with the exact same look of disgust. Hermione remembered the last time they had seen each other and shuddered. They had gotten in a fist fight after Jake had insulted her. Blaise glared up at him and then spit at his shoes.

Draco suddenly squirmed free of the ropes and lunged at Eric. The two boys rolled around on the floor each trying to kill the other. Blaise had been able to get free, as well, and jumped into the fight to help Draco. In seconds Blaise and Draco were both on the other side of the room.

"Expelliaramus." Harry and Ron screamed.

They had both stolen wands from the two closest Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy and Eric Corbindor's wands flew out of their hands into the outstretched arms of Hermione and Amy. Curses and hexes flew through the room and Hermione moved stealthily along the wall with Amy to reach Draco and Blaise. Both boys had retrieved wands and were fighting off as many Death Eaters as they could.

Draco barely looked at Hermione before pulling her to his side without missing a beat. Hermione grasped his hand and held on for dear life as she threw spells every which way. Hermione began wishing that someone would come and help them. They were greatly outnumbered and Ginny and Ron were already disarmed. Amy squealed as her wand went sailing through the air and into the hands of an unknown Death Eater. Blaise grabbed her and pushed her behind him for protection.

Hermione screamed as the bedroom door blasted open and in stepped more of the Order of the Phoenix. A gleeful smile came to Hermione's face as the tables were turned.

"Oi, you four." Hermione looked up to see one of the Weasley twins jogging towards them and dodging spells at the same time. "We have to get to the Ministry. All of the other Death Eaters are there and waging war. Move!"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along with him. Most of the Death Eaters were already unconscious and being tied up. Harry and Ron and Ginny were ahead of them. Hermione didn't fancy catching up with them as Ron and Ginny didn't seem to forgive her. Hermione's heart however had pains going through it as Draco seemed to be avoiding her gaze. At a fireplace, in a room Hermione had yet to be in, everybody seemed to be flooing away quickly to the Ministry. Draco pulled Hermione off to the side.

"I don't want you to go, Hermione." Draco said bluntly with his hands on both hips.

Hermione scowled. "Draco I appreciate that you care so much but I am going whether you like it or not. I do plan on being part of the reason the Dark Side fell, thank you very much."

Draco's face fell. "It won't be safe for you or the baby." He whispered.

"I know but it will be worth it in the end." Hermione whispered putting a hand on the side of Draco's face and stood on her toes to kiss him fully on the lips. "Don't worry Draco I'll be fine."

Draco wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace and buried his head in her hair. "Be careful."

"I will be. You better watch yourself as well." Hermione warned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione it's your turn." Someone called from the fire.  
Hermione kissed Draco again and turned to go to the fireplace. Draco followed behind her closely and watched as she swirled away in the fire. Hermione landed in the middle of the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic. Moving away from the fire she grabbed her wand and stuck it in front of her. Out of the fire stepped Draco and he jumped right into the battle. Without thinking Hermione followed him and began throwing hexes and curses at Death Eaters.

They had been fighting for nearly forty-five minutes, although Hermione didn't notice, when the fighting ceased as Harry and Voldemort began dueling. Holding her breath, Hermione backed against a wall and watched. Few people were still fighting but nobody paid them any heed. Hermione screamed despite herself as they both at the same time uttered the worst curse.

Two beams of green shot out form their wands and blasted into each other. Before she knew what was happening Hermione felt herself falling and everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

**Not Totally Perfect **

Hermione awoke to a darkened but white-wash room, groggily. Sitting up she stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep put of her eyes. Beside her a blonde haired man was sleeping soundly. Smiling Hermione bent over and kissed his forehead softly, a bit confused as to where she was and why he was sleeping next to her. Draco stirred and opened his eyes to look up at her. When he saw who she was his eyes grew twice their size.

Grabbing her in a tight hug he held her against him. "Oh God Hermione. We were worried you would never wake up." Draco muttered into her hair.

Hermione returned his embrace and leaned into him, taking in his familiar scent. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"A little over a month." Draco whispered, breathlessly.

"That long!" Hermione exclaimed pulling back a bit. "What happened to me?"

"You were hit with an unknown spell." Draco explained nodding. "I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you alive again. I blamed it all on myself. I knew I shouldn't have let you go. I should have been firmer with you and refused to let you go."

Hermione ceased his rambling with a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry Draco. I'm fine now. It wasn't your fault, anyway. I would have gone with or without your permission."

Draco smiled and pulled her closer for another kiss. "I never knew I could miss someone's kisses so much." He grinned.

Hermione giggled and looked down at her slightly larger stomach. "I'm nearly eight months pregnant." She muttered darkly. "And fatter."

"Your more beautiful when your fatter." Draco smiled holding a hand over her stomach. "Especially when there's a baby in there."  
Hermione smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Her small hand covered part of his over her stomach. "What's today?" She asked suddenly thinking of something.

"Um...February...2." Draco told her having a bit of trouble remembering.

"The babies are due in just a bit more than two months." Hermione smiled, as she laid back down on the pillows.

Draco laid down next to her and wrapped his arms round her tightly. "I'm never letting go again." He muttered into her hair.

Hermione giggled. "Okay, Draco, okay."

"What do you think we'll do after Hogwarts?" Draco asked after a twenty minutes of silence.

"I don't know, yet." Hermione sighed rolling over to face him. "I guess I'll use the beach-side manor, that is if you don't mind."

"Never." Draco declared. "I might drag you and the babies there if you didn't want go."

Hermione smiled. "I don't think you'll have to make me come. I loved the manor and the babies have a beautiful nursery to sleep and play in...and they'll have a wonderful daddy." She added looking into his eyes for any emotion.

He looked more than delighted and leaned over to kiss her. "What a cute little family we'll make." He smirked.

Hermione smirked back and laid her head down on his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and drew circles on her back.

"You liked the nursery then?" He asked.

"I loved it!" Hermione squealed happily.

"Good." Draco said in a final tone. "Now you need your rest so sleep."

"Yes mother." She snapped, jokingly and watching his face contort in confusion as he tried to figure out the joke.

Hermione sat upright and stiff as she listened to the story of what happened after she passed out. Blaise, Amy, Draco, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny were all sitting in the room around or on the bed. Luna was apparently Harry's new girlfriend. Harry's bed was beside hers and Luna was sitting on it with him. Ron and Ginny had both apologized but were still rather subdued. Draco was sitting with an arm tightly around Hermione, keeping well to his promise of never letting her go. Ron, as they both had noticed, was staring at Hermione with an odd look.

"...and then suddenly there was a loud boom and everyone was sort of thrown backwards." Blaise was motioning his hands a lot and seemed to have a lot of energy. "There was this cloud of dust or smoke or something and when it cleared away Voldemort was a pile of ashes and Potter was sitting there on his knees."

There was an awkward pause as everybody either relived it or let the news sink in. Hermione glanced over at Harry and knew with just a glance that he was still exhausted from his duel. Hermione was no longer tired after all she had slept for a little over a month. It seemed that when she was hit with the spell it had meant to kill her but had only brushed against her.

"So Hermione how much longer until the babies are born?" Amy asked breaking the silence and earning a smile from her friend.

"A little over two months." She said rubbing her tummy. Amy smirked, happily.

"Got any names ready?" Blaise asked pulling Amy onto his lap.

"A few..."

"Yup, Draco Jr. and little Hermione." Draco piped up with a lopsided grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Draco..." She scoffed, trailing off.

"Well they are the best names..." He grumbled crossing his arms across his chest, and pouting.

Hermione gave him a doubtful look and exchanged raised eyebrows with Blaise and Amy. "We decided to move into the beach-side manor in California." She announced.

"That's great!" Amy exclaimed, smiling while Blaise lapsed into a fit of silent laughter. "Oh shut up Blaise."

Hermione and Draco glared at him and Hermione felt Draco's hand tighten around hers. "And what about your and Amy's plans for after Hogwarts?" Draco snapped.

Blaise put on a mock thinking look. "We're going to do whatever we feel like." Blaise shrugged.

Hermione noticed Ron had looked away from her and seemed to be staring into space. She watched him as Draco and Blaise argued back and forth. Harry and Ginny seemed to have noticed as well. Luna however was watching the fight with Amy.

"Oi, Hermione , did you hear that?" Blaise asked knocking Hermione back into reality.

Looking back at them she saw Draco's face burning red and Amy trying to hold back a laugh. "Huh?" She asked.

"You don't wanna know. It's no..." Draco began, trying to deter her curiosity but Blaise interrupted him.

"Draco said he can't wait until you _ready _." Blaise said putting emphasize on the word ready and winking.

"Sod off, Blaise." Draco snapped blushing harder and shifting around, uncomfortably.

"And I bet you can't wait until Amy is ready either." Hermione snapped standing up for Draco, protectively.

Blaise blushed and Amy smirked at him has he sputtered not getting out any real words. Hermione felt Draco's hand squeeze hers affectionately and she forgot all about Ron and his odd looks. Amy was telling Blaise something but she didn't hear her. All she could hear was Draco's breath in her ear as he bent over and kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed and leaned onto him with his arms around her waist.

Harry and Luna were snogging and Ginny had moved to sit on the window sill. She didn't look mad but instead quite happy at the scene before her. Ron, however, was the only one who didn't look happy. He was gazing at Hermione and Draco again and had a solemn look on his features. Draco didn't notice as he had leaned his head on the bed and looked ready to sleep.

_"Well." She thought. "I guess everything can be totally perfect." _


	30. Chapter 30

**Without Him **

Lying on the couch in the Head Common Room Hermione had a book propped up in front of her eight month pregnant stomach. Amy and Blaise were with her in the room but Draco had gone off somewhere earlier that morning. It had been quiet all day and Hermione was growing steadily restless.

Sitting up she stretched and went over to the window. It was a beautiful day outside and ot looked like most of Hogwarts was outside. In an hour or so there would be a quidditch game. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Draco would be playing against Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She and Amy would be sitting in the Slytherin stands with Blaise and they were wearing neutral colors, although Hermione planned on wearing her hair up in a green scrunchie just to prove her loyalty to Draco.

The next hour went by quickly and soon Hermione was making her way out to the quidditch pitch with Amy, Blaise, and Draco. Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips and hurried into the Slytherin locker rooms. He seemed happy that morning and Hermione had noticed that he had noticed her green hair tie. Settling herself down in the she felt an odd wave of nervousness wash over her for an unknown reason. Blaise was sitting on her left and Amy was on his other side.

The game progressed slowly and about half-way through the score was tied and both boys were searching furiously for the snitch. Hermione felt a small pang in her abdomen but ignored it as Draco suddenly did an almost ninety degree nose-dive. Harry was at his tail and catching up quickly. They were neck and neck now. A much stronger pang of pain shot through Hermione's stomach and she seethed taking hold of her stomach. Blaise turned to her and his eyes grew wide.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked with a note of panic in his voice.

Hermione nodded and smiled. Back on the pitch Harry and Draco had both pulled back up. Both were unfortunately unsuccessful. Hermione could see Draco's frustrated face even down in the stands.

Amy had noticed as well and looked over. "Hermione do you think it's time."

She stood up and walked over to Hermione who had looked up and was breathing normally. "I've been feeling them every now and then for the past two hours." She mumbled.

Amy nodded and took her friends arm. "We have to get you to the Hospital Wing."  
Blaise took her other side and they marched her out of the stadium with no more pain. Hermione seemed to be much better as they went back into the castle. The Hospital Wing door was open and Madame Promfrey was looking ready to help anybody with injuries from the game.

She saw them and nodded to a bed, knowing what was going on. "Okay Ms.Granger, how close were the last two contractions." She said pulling out some curtains and putting them around her bed.

"About forty-five minutes." She said as another contraction came on.

Amy gripped her hand tightly and Blaise stood next to her looking a bit nauseous. "Go get Draco, Blaise." She ordered him.

Blaise nodded and hurried out of the ward. He had been gone only five minutes when he rushed back in with the entire Slytherin team behind him. Hermione sat up and looked over, worried.

"Oh no." Amy whispered under her breath as they saw who was on the stretcher.

Hermione's stomach seemed to disappear and she felt hollow inside as she saw Draco being laid out on the bed, unconscious. Madame Promfrey rushed over to him with a potion and checked his body for bones. Waving her wand at him she slipped some potion through his lips. Draco groaned instantly and sat up as Hermione let out a scream, from behind the curtain that was now closed. His eyes shot open and Draco tried to jump out of the bed but Madame Promfrey pushed him back down.

"You have a concussion and until it is healed you are going to sit in that bed. I don't care who's going into labor." She snapped, handing him a potion and hurried behind the curtain to Hermione.

Out of the fire two Healers came and went straight to Hermione, ignoring the rest of them. Draco scowled furiously and drank the entire potion in one gulp. Behind the curtain Hermione was getting anxious about having to have the babies without him. Amy was with her and holding her hand but it just wasn't the same as Draco.

"Ok Hermione you have to relax. Think of something else." Amy coached her through it. "Think about Blaise naked or something."

"I want to be relaxed not nauseated." Hermione grinned at him.

"Alright Ms.Granger everything is going properly. You have probably been in labor for a while though. That walk down to the stands was very good for you." Madame Promfrey rambled on as Hermione had another contraction.

"Is Draco ok?" She asked once the pain had subsided.

"Mr.Malfoy." She said stiffly. "Will be fine."

"Can he be here with me?" Hermione begged hoping for a yes.  
"As soon as his concussion has subsided he can come in." Madame Promfrey told her as the Healers pushed Amy away and helped her with her breathing exercises.

"I don't breath in think breath out I can do it without breath in Draco." She exhaled slowly, trying to relax.

Draco was hovering outside the curtains, not allowed to come in. He really wished he could be with Hermione at her time of need, since he'd failed her many times before. After Hermione screeched again Draco couldn't stand it anymore and burst through the curtains and saw Hermione lying on the bed with the Healers and Madame Promfrey standing around looking nervous. Ignoring everybody but Hermione he rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"It's ok 'Mione." He whispered into her ear softly.

A Healer came over to her, holding a clipboard with papers on it. "Well Ms.Granger I'm afraid that these babies are coming faster than we expected. A little too fast for you as well. You can't become wide enough to let through the first baby as of now but the second one should have an easier time."

Hermione groaned and gasped as pain befell her body. "It will also cause much more pain than it would usually do."

Draco winced as Hermione held his hand hard and seemed to crush it. "Come on 'Mione you have to relax." He breathed in her ear.

Hermione nodded and took deep breaths. Her grip on Draco's hand relented and Draco kissed her cheek. The Healers were bringing out towels and other things that would be needed after the babies were born. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeper than before. Draco braced himself as she squeezed his hand and screamed again.

"Ok Hermione...right? Well anyway your gonna have to push soon so brace yourself." one of the Healers told her.

Hermione licked her lips and turned her head to Draco. He bent over to her and kissed her lips, harder than before. Draco pulled back and put his ears on mute and tried not to listen as a screamed echoed through the room. Hermione, however couldn't ignore her own screams or the pain that was going through her body. She felt the pain increase and something moving.

"Okay Ms.Granger we need you to push." One of the Healers told her.

Hermione nodded. Much to her fortune one and a half hours later she gave birth to a baby girl and boy. The girl had been born first and was rushed away by the Healers. The boy however was much more healthy and Hermione got to hold him. Draco had moved over to her side and held her tightly as she kissed the baby boy on the head.  
"We have to name them." She said softly up to Draco.

"I know but Hermione..." Draco began before Hermione cut him off.

"I like Dimitri, what about you?"

"It's ok but you really..." Draco tried again.

"And maybe Danielle for he girl. That would be cute. Dimitri and Danielle." Hermione rambled on.

"Hermione!" Draco snapped more irritably than he intended.

She looked at him with hurt eyes and he swooped down to kiss her. A Healer came over and interrupted them though by taking the baby. Draco smiled down at her sadly and stroked her hair.

" 'Mione, please listen." Draco said frowning. "The other baby, the girl, she, well she might not make it. She didn't look too good when she came out and they did hurry her away. I just.. don't want you getting your hopes up just yet."

Hermione looked down and her body racked with a silent sob. Draco wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"It's ok 'Mione. It's ok. We at least know one baby is ok." Draco comforted her until Madame Promfrey came over, with a scalding look.

"You out!" She snarled pointing to Draco and then at the door.

"Can't he stay for a bit longer." Hermione begged gripping onto the front os his quidditch robes.

"No! You need your rest." Promfrey shook her head stubbornly and Draco stood up.

"I'll see you later." He told Hermione with a kiss. "Get some rest."

Hermione nodded and leaned back against the pillows and watched him leave, knowing she couldn't have done it without him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Moonlit Night **

Taking the form from the nurse Hermione began filling it out. For the first and middle names she put Caleb Logan. At the last name she paused for a moment before filling in the name Granger. If her and Draco ever got married then maybe then she would change the name to Malfoy but for now it would have to remain Granger. She was almost done when Draco came into the room with a newspaper.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. She had been miserable ever since the babies birth. The baby girl hadn't made it through the night and Hermione had been totally devastated.Before she had died however she had named her Lalita Marie Ganger. Hermione smiled up at him and welcomed his kiss. She scooted over so he could sit with her and Draco sat down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mornin' babe." He greeted with a grin.

"Morning." Hermione kissed his cheek and turned back to the form.

"They found his body." Draco said excitedly.

Hermione's head jerled up and she grinned up at him. "That's wonderful! You'll inherit everything, too."

Draco shook his head around a bit. "I should as soon as they find his will, anyway."

"That's great, Draco." She said giving him a hug and turning back to the forms.

Draco looked down at it and frowned. "You named him Granger." He said quietly looking a bit hurt.

Hermione nodded. "Well I didn't quite want him to be named Corbindor so he's a Granger." She said noticing his hurt look. "He's not a Malfoy, hun."

"I know." Draco sighed. "Maybe someday." He murmured into her hair.  
"Maybe." Hermione told him finishing up the form.

Hermione was shaken awake late the night before she was leaving Hogwarts for the last time. Opening her eyes she was relieved to see it was only Draco hovering over her.

"Wake up." Draco ordered. "I have something to show you."

Hermione sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "What is it?" She asked with a small smile.

"You'll see." Draco was grinning widely and took her hand, leading her to the door.

Hermione looked back at Caleb and bit her lip. "I don't think I should leave him here alone." She said uneasily.

"Don't worry Blaise and Amy are just across the common room. He'll be fine." Draco said making Hermione remember that Blaise and Amy were sleeping in Draco's room that night.

Hermione followed Draco out of their room and out of the common room before heading down the corridor. Holding his hand she followed him down all the stairs and into the Entrance Hall.

"Draco, I don't think we're allowed outside at this time of night." Hermione said nervously, hesitating to go out the double doors.

"Don't worry so much. Besides this is really important." Draco put his arms around her and held her close.

Hermione hugged him back before they went outside the doors. Following Draco he led her to a tree that was by the lake. Underneath it a blanket was laid out with a picnic basket and the moon shined down on the scene. Hermione gasped as Draco sat down and pulled her down to the ground with him. Hermione sat down in his lap and Draco heaved the basket towards them. Opening it Hermione saw a bowl of fruit and a bowl of chocolate. Draco picked the bowls out of the basket and set them beside them.

Hermione grinned and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Your too sweet, Draco." She muttered into his shoulder.

"I know but it doesn't bother me." Draco shrugged holding her close to him and kissing her neck softly.

Hermione kissed his lips and dipped her finger in the chocolate. Licking it off her finger she grabbed some fruit instead. Draco leaned against the tree and watched her. The moon reflected off her skin making it look ghost-like. He pushed a lock of hair out her face and kissed her softly behind her ear. Hermione giggled and took a bit of her strawberry before Draco stole it off of her for a bite.  
She rolled her eyes and put some chocolate on her finger and Draco did the same. He put a dot of the chocolate sauce on her nose and laughed gently as she put two marks under his eyes. Draco put his hand under her chin and kissed the chocolate off her nose. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and pushed away.

"We shouldn't stay too long. I left Caleb with Blaise and Amy." She told him, cuddling closer for warmth.

"I know but I have a few more things for you." Draco said, gently pushing her off and standing up.

Waving his wand a around and saying something under his breath, music began to play. Hermione gasped when she heard a muggle song come on. It was Shania Twain's, From This Moment On. Draco smiled and took her hand. Leading her to a rock that was sitting in the shallow water of the lake he pulled her close and they began to sway to the music.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. Just being here in the arms of the man she loved was enough to last a lifetime. Draco's usual smell of expensive cologne clogged her nose and made her brain go fuzzy. When the song had ended another song started that Hermione didn't recognize but liked the tune.

Draco pulled away and said. "Stay right here. I'll be back in just a second."

Hermione nodded and watched him walk over to the basket. He brought something out and placed it in his pocket before coming back to her. Draco took both of her hands in his and kissed her lips before starting his speech.

"Hermione Jane Granger. Ever since the day I found you in New York whilst I thought I didn't have much to live for I realized that I loved only to please and make you happy. As time went on I figured out how much I need to be with you and how much love I truly have for you. You taught me how to properly love in a way I never thought anyone could. I never knew a love could run so deeply and strongly until the day I realized how much I care about you. You are truly my world. You stole my heart and soul and in your innocence you didn't even notice it. I don't think I could ever you with any other man or myself with any other woman. You make me the happiest man on earth and when I'm with you I get all warm and fuzzy inside." Draco slowly bent down on one knee and took out the little box he had in his hand. "I want to make you happy and I hope I do. Being with you for the rest of my life would make me happier than anything else in this world could ever do. I need you like I need air. Without you my life is meaningless and there aren't even enough words in the world to describe my never ending love for you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be the father of the rest of your children but more than anything I want to be the only man you'll ever be with from now on. I want to grow old and die next to you, peacefully." Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and grinned giddily knowing what he was going to say. "Hermione Jane Granger, would you please do me the honors of marrying me and becoming the newest Mrs.Malfoy, the only Mrs.Draco Malfoy to ever exist?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Tears were running down her cheeks thick and fast and freely. All she could think of to was jump into his arms and kiss him and that is exactly what she did. Draco's arms wrapped around her and he kissed her back, matching the passion.

Pulling back she told him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I'd do anything to make you happy and if marrying you makes you happy then I guess I'll be walking down that aisle towards you. I know you love Caleb as well and he needs a daddy. You'll make a perfect father and husband. There is nothing I would rather do than spend my life with you. Of course I'll marry you."

Draco carefully took her hand and slid the engagement ring on her left ring finger. Hermione marveled in it's beauty and elegance. "It's beautiful, Draco." She muttered softly.

"Only the best for the most wonderful woman in the world." He muttered back and brought his mouth down on hers. Hermione kissed him back eagerly and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you more than the world." She whispered. "You do know that."

"More than you could imagine, Hermione, more than you could imagine." Draco told her.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Road Home **

Hermione and Draco woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Sitting up and stretching she spotted the ring on her finger. Grinning she gazed down at it and ran her finger over it. It was truly beautiful and obviously expensive. Hermione felt a happy tear come to her eye. She knew he had spent a lot of money on it. Luckily he had inherited everything from his parents.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard Caleb wake up and start crying for his mommy. Hermione threw back the blankets on Draco and went over to the babies crib. Reaching down she picked up her three month old son. He was small and fragile and Hermione couldn't help but love him.

"Good Morning sweetie." She told him affectionately. "I have great news. Your going to be a Malfoy soon."

The baby had quieted down as if he were listening intently. "Your gonna have Draco as a daddy. He proposed to me last night. I hope you'll like him when you get older. But I'm sure you will. I love him more than the world so you probably will too. He already loves you very much." Hermione sat down in a rocking chair. "I thought he would resent you because of who your real daddy is but he doesn't. He so sweet sometimes. You might not understand this but it is nice to tell someone."

Draco lay in his and Hermione's bed listening to her talk to the baby. His heart had never felt more whole. Hermione wanted him to be the father of her baby and she had once again declared her love for him. Today they would be going back home and on to the suite he now owned in the Leaky Cauldron. In a week or so they would be moving into the beach-side manor. They would be getting married in about a year. Then once the baby was old enough for them to leave him with someone else they would be going on their honeymoon.

He had already planned it all out. They would be going to the Cayman Islands and stay in a suite. Draco didn't have the precise details planned out but he would figure them all out soon. Today, however they would be telling everybody that they were engaged. The only thing that made him mad at the moment was the Weasel. He kept staring at Hermione like he owned her. It angered him and he knew there was no other way to prove she was his than by announcing their engagement. Deciding not to lay around anymore Draco slipped out of bed quietly and walked up behind Hermione. Kissing the back of her neck he expected her to jump but she didn't.

Instead she said. "Good morning, hun."

Draco grinned, a bit upset she hadn't been scared. "Morning." He looked down at her breast feeding the baby. "I'll just give him a kiss later."

"You do that." She told him.

"I will." He said going over to his dresser and looking through it for some clothes.  
Hermione sat in the chair and watched him until Caleb was done. Setting the little boy back in his crib she walked over to her fiancé. Wrapping her arms around him she felt Draco turn around to face her.

"Good now I can give you a proper good morning." He said smirking and crashing his lips down on hers.

Hermione kissed back and ran her hands through his hair. "What a great way to wake up, properly."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I could wake up like that every morning."

Hermione grinned and pulled away. "I gotta go get a shower. I'll see you in a bit."

Draco frowned but nodded and went over to the baby while Hermione went to take s however. Bending over he kissed the little boy on his forehead. Hermione watched from the bathroom door before going into the bathroom and stripping down. Jumping into the shower she was putting shampoo in her hair when she left two hands on her waist.

Hermione squeaked, loudly. "What are you doing in here?" She snapped, furiously.

"Taking a shower with my most perfect fiancé." Draco told her helping her put shampoo through her hair.

"I'm naked." She said bluntly, moving her arms and hands to cover her body.

"That's normally how people shower." Draco said, running his hands down her arms and pulling them down. "Your too beautiful to cover yourself."

"You haven't seen me yet." Hermione told him, letting her arms fall limply to her side.

"I don't have to see you to know your beautiful." He retorted, making aline of kisses over her shoulders and down her back.

Hermione shivered under the feel of his kisses. Draco put his hands on her upper arms, ready to turn her around and asked. "You don't mind, do you?"

Hermione thought about that for a moment before shaking her head and turning around to face him. Draco smiled and kissed her lips before letting his eyes wander down her body. She squirmed under his gaze and he laughed, affectionately.

"I knew what I was talking about when I said you were beautiful." He took her chin in his hand for a kiss and pressed his body against hers.

Hermione, hesitantly, put her arms around him and let him hold her there. It was wonderful feeling his hot skin against hers and the water pouring down on them. Much to her surprise she felt something pressing against her hip. Looking up she saw Draco looking away with his face beet red.

Hermione stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm flattered, really I am. Beside, Draco, your going to be my husband."

Draco turned to her and gave her a small smile. Hermione took out some more shampoo and began cleaning his hair. Draco grinned, lopsidedly and bent his head for her to have easier access to his head and for him to have a better view of her. Once they had washed each other and rinsed off they both stepped out. Grabbing a towel Hermione dried off and hurried into the bedroom to check on Caleb. According to the clock they had been in the shower for half an hour and now only had two hours to have everything packed up and ready to go.

Draco came out and kissed her cheek before grabbing some clothes and pulling them on. Caleb woke up and started crying again. Hermione set her brush down and went over to the crib. She loved her baby boy dearly but he cried a lot . Picking him up she comforted him until the crying stopped. Taking out the carrier she set Caleb inside it and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She and Amy would be doing their hair more elegantly later. Draco was carefully brushing his hair and parting it perfectly.

Hermione laughed and walked up to him. "Your so vain." She giggled harder at his abashed look. "Your hair looks so much better like this." She said ruffling it.

"Hey I worked hard to make it look like that." Draco cried reaching up to his head to fix the hair Hermione had just messed up.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I'll be spending the next two hours with Amy and all you can think of is your hair."

Draco stopped messing with his hair and scowled at her. "Your gonna spend all that time with her. For what? We're just going home."

"But it will be the last time we leave Hogwarts! The last time we see most of our friends and classmates! Doesn't that seem to be an important occasion to you?" Hermione asked pushing herself on the dresser with an incredulous look.

"Not really. I hate half of the people in the school and more than likely they all hate me back." Draco shrugged telling her the truth.

Hermione frowned and sighed. Kissing his cheek she picked up the baby and pushed the carrier into his hands.

"You can watch the baby while me and Amy get ready." She ordered him.

"Alright but don't spend all afternoon with Amy. I want some time with my fiancé." Draco told her with a smirk. He loved calling her his fiancé.

"Draco." Hermione giggled. "We'll have plenty of time to spend together once we're out school and we're spending the rest of the day together."

Hermione kissed him again and flounced out of the room and down the steps. In the common room Amy and Blaise were snogging on the couch. They jumped apart when she made her presence known with a small 'ahem'. Hermione grinned at them and sat down next to Amy. Blaise looked at her down his nose and his yes grew wide.

"Nice ring." He said snidely.

Amy looked confused for a moment but then saw the ring on her finger. "Oh my god! He proposed didn't he, Hermione! Oh Hermione this is wonderful! Your gonna get married!" Amy jumped up and down shrieking.

"Shh!" Hermione shushed her. "Draco and I want to announce it together today on the train."

"Oh I can't wait!" Amy squealed grabbing Blaise around the neck and hugging him a little too tightly.

Hermione laughed at the two. "Amy I think you need to let go before you strangle Blaise."

"Huh... oh yeah... whatever." Amy said absentmindedly letting go. "We have to I start making plans right away! There is so much to do! The food, the clothes, the guests, the place..." She trailed off deep in thought.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at Hermione over Amy's head and she nodded in agreement. Amy finally stopped talking and took Hermione's hand.

"We'll be getting ready." She said dramatically heading to the Head Boy bedroom before turning around. "Don't hurt yourself while we're gone, ok."

Blaise glared and was about to retort but Hermione and Amy had already disappeared up the steps. The next two hours were spent with the two girls trying on different outfits, make-up and redoing their hair many times. Once they were done however they were both more than assured they looked positively perfect.

Walking down the steps and through the tapestry they found Blaise and Draco talking together with Caleb in between them. Blaise saw them first and stopped talking, gaping at the two. Draco turned around his seat and gaped at them too before licking his lips.

Amy smirked smugly at the boys. "Nice to see you like our outfits."

"Loving it, babe." Blaise matched her smirk and beckoned her over to him.  
Hermione grinned and went over to sit on Draco's lap. Caleb reached his tiny hands up to Hermione as she sat down. "What is it baby?" She asked picking him out of the carrier. "Did daddy not give you enough attention?"

Draco gave her a doubtful smirk and kissed her on the lips before kissing Caleb on his forehead. "I gave him lots of attention." He told her with an undaunted look.

"I'm sure." She muttered not paying much attention as she shifted the baby in her arms and leaned heavily on Draco.

Draco's arm found their way around her and held her tightly. "Careful you'll mess up my hair."

Draco smirked looking proud of himself. "Now who's the vain one?"

Hermione sat with Caleb and a bottle at the end of the Gryffindor table. Breakfast had just ended and everybody was going around to say their good-byes. Draco had gone off with Blaise to talk to some Slytherins and Amy was off to some unknown place. Hermione wasn't very lonely as many girls kept coming up and asking to hold Caleb. She had let them hold him for a while but had been nervous the whole time. Now however Caleb was in her arms and eating, again.

Draco noticed her sitting alone and hurried over. "Hey." He greeted sitting down with her and kissing her lips.

Hermione smiled, affectionately. "Hi. Aren't you supposed to be saying good-bye to people?"

"Aren't you?" He retorted.

"I'm busy with the baby." She mumbled looking down.

Draco tsked and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. We should go find a carriage anyway. All of Caleb's stuff is being moved into the manor as we speak."

Hermione nodded and stood up to follow him out. Draco took her hand and together they left. Many other people were leaving as well and they got into a carriage with Amy, Blaise, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were remotely silent until they emptied out onto the Hogsmeade platform.

"I can't believe we're really leaving." Harry said sadly as he looked back at the castle they had known for so long as home.

"It'll be weird not coming back in the fall." Hermione agreed with him.

The others nodded in agreement as they were hurried onto the train. They went to the end of the train and found an empty compartment. Hermione had just finished putting the baby to sleep when the train began moving and Luna and Neville came into the room. It was now quite tightly packed as everybody searched for a spot.  
"Hello Hermione." Luna greeted in a dream-like voice. "Draco, Blaise, Amy."

"Hi Luna." Hermione said kindly with a small smile.

"So what are your plans now that you left Hogwarts?"

This sort of conversation kept on until Ginny saw the ring on Hermione's finger. "Oh my god, Hermione is that an engagement ring!" She shrieked pointing at it.

Everybody began asking questions and beaming at her. Everybody that is except for Ron. He seemed to still be registering the fact that she was engaged to his worst enemy while the girls discussed when the wedding would be. Draco couldn't help but smirk over Hermione's head at him, triumphantly.

The day wore on and finally the train slowed down. Hermione was letting the tears fall as she packed up the baby and got ready to leave. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be ok, Hermione." He comforted her rubbing her back slowly.

Hermione nodded and they walked off the train together. Hermione's tears didn't stop but seemed to actually increase. She gave the others hugs as they headed off to their families and their own lives. Draco's arm was still around her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss this platform, too." She whispered looking around at all the people she had practically grew up with.

"I know." He said, solemnly.

"I think I'm ready to go though." Hermione said letting a few last tears fall.

Hermione and Draco held each others hands and took a deep breath before walking through the magical archway with Caleb in her arms. They were ready to begin their lives as fiances, parents, and lovers.

**IMPORTANT! There WILL be a sequel. I will be posting it very soon and it will be called One Piece of Parchment! The first five chapters are written and I'm working on the sixth.**


End file.
